from the beginning
by jjmills53
Summary: Catching a train to get home was meant to easy, you get your ticket get on and get off at your stop, right? But that didn't happen with me instead I end up in a nightmare and this is my store, but where to start? With stores likes these there is only one place to start at the begin, but not the begin everyone thinks off this store starts with a train but a train like no other.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own anything that in this story that you have heard before ! just a disclaimer and this is rated m to be on the safe side

Catching a train to get home was meant to easy, you get your ticket get on and get off at your stop, right? But that didn't happen with me instead I end up in a nightmare and this is my store, but where to start? With stores likes these there is only one place to start at the begin, but not the begin everyone thinks off this store starts with a train but a train like no other. I am your typical college student, dark hair, dark eyes and half the time walk around on little or no sleep, so yeah it is try there 3 ways to be come a zombie, college (you have to laugh with the no sleep most of the time does make you look zombish!) or infection or exposure. So I got my train ticket got on the back train home, and that is where this store begins.

I pull my dark brown hair out of my face in to a pony tail using the elastic pan on my wrist, for a girl I am not that bad looking, tall at 5 11" slim build got a little muscle and a bit of fat here and there, but in my baggy hoody and jeans that had seen better days and my trainers that wear just in that completely coverable stage, but under my hoody I wear a white vest top that did show off my f cup breast, not that I did show them off that much but I was fully comparable in a sports bar. My bag was on my back with some food, paper, my pencil case, and the 6 assay I had to completely, my purse which had my money, cards and licence in it. It was my college bag so it was big, but me being smart it was a walking bag, which mean I had the added bonus of straps that went cross my chest and lower down. I was stood up as the train was packed with people, it being half team everyone was getting away for a bit, to do family stuff. I saw a seat and went over to it. I was tried I had already finished 3 assays already and my plan was knuckle down and get the rest finished as fast as I could, meaning the rest of the holiday was MINE. Because everyone hates it when you have to do it last second not that I have a problem if people do but that cause so much stress.

I shut my eyes for a moment with the falling of my 9mm gun hitting softly against my leg, I had a licence for it and a permit to be carrying it as my dad always said, 'best have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.' I shut my eyes and after a few moments I feel the train stop dead and I am chucked out of my seat. I recover quickly pulling my self up and I look around. A man then said, "why the fuck did we stop?" I looked at of the window being curious people where moving down the train, I looked out on to woods and said, "where are we?" This train went though farm land yes but not woods, the woods outside where thick and covered in to gloom as it started raining and getting dark, it was like it either side of the tracks. Everyone looked around confused but no one could remember how we got on to these tracks. I had had enough with the rest of the passages, and decided to get of the train. The train driver came forward as we where all off and said, "the train isn't working so I suggest that everyone follows the tracks backwards hopeful we will come across a land mark." I watched as people disagreed with each other and most when back along the line some where off either side but I was curios of what lead a head of us. I started forward with two other people.

My mothers words 'curiosity killed the cat,' ran though my head and I smiled, because curiosity may of killed the cat, but that cat didn't have a Beretta 92f custom samurai edge holding 15 bullets and one in the pipe, plus two full magazines in my bag. I started walking and the saw they where both boys, well young men but looking at there spotted faces it was clean that they where yet to grow up fully, one boy then said, "I am Bobby, and this is James," I nodded and said, "I am Lilly," I shock there hands and pulled up my hoody as it started to piss it down. James then said, "wouldn't it be wicked if this was like a whole twilight zone moment." I rolled my eyes and my carried on walking, lighting sounding behind us and Bobby then said, "I would set for zombies right now wouldn't that be cool." I rolled my eyes yet again, clearly these where the type of boys that played games and really wouldn't last 5 minutes with out help because life isn't a game, you don't get to restart it if you die and come back to your last check point, once your dead you are dead, there is no second chances.

We had been walking for hours and they where talking about oh joy zombies and how they could use what the had on them to kill them. I was getting to the point where I wish I had a zombie to chuck at them, I was wet though it was could and I was worried about getting anything to eat as then I would have to share it. Not that I wouldn't share it, it was just we had no idea how long this walk was going to take, I hoped the others where having better luck that we where. I stopped dead as head of us was a train and the boys then said, "Lil? What is it?" I looked back as I was ahead of them and they started running and I said, "it is another, train." I looked at the side and read out "the eclipse express." Bobby then said, "no way, that is the train from res evil 1." James then said, "res evil zero was a prequel and sucked." I looked at them said, "don't dis resident evil, the films maybe a little shitty but the books from which the games came from are good." Both of them smiled at me and said, "you like resident evil?" I smile and said, "of course I like resident evil, my brother is like a total COD (Call Of Duty) and resident evil fan." James then said, "should we take a look?"

I look at it and pulled myself up on to the back of the train and pull the door and it was locked. Bobby was up with James and James then said, "hock shank, oh god, lets take this," Bobby pulled the leaver and nothing happened and I laughed and said, "lets see if there is another way to get in?" I walked along the side with the others and a door was a little open. I climbed up first and the smell took me back to when I was little on my grandfathers farm, when we found two deer rotting in the summer heat. I looked around and there seemed to be nothing in this compartment. Reaching down to pull up James and then we both pulled up Bobby. Bobby then said, "what is that smell?" I moved forward and said, "something on here is rotting." I pulled my gun out and aimed it at the floor and hit off the safety and James then said, "you have a gun?" I looked at him and said, "of course I do, I have all the right paper work and now lets go explore, because a train out here with rotting doesn't seem right, and given you talked zombies for 2 hours, I don't want to become zombie munch." They both laughed and pulled the door to and we head to the next compartment, I moved forward and there was blood on some of the walls and seats and a rotting body on the floor.

Booby then said, "it stinks," James then said, "is that a rotting body on the floor?" Gun shoots rang out and I ran followed simple jump the body and got to the other door, the others where on my tail and I moved forward slowly and there was a sound of a women crying and she said, "I am so sorry Edward." As I got closer I saw two dead dogs, but one was still twitting with half of its head missing and I took aim and shot. The women jumped and aimed her gun at me and I had mine at her and she said, "who are you?" I looked at her and said, "our train got stuck on the tracks most of us went back down them but we came forward to see if there was anything a head of us, and we saw this train, who are you?" The women looked no older than us and she said, "I am Rebecca Chambers of the STARTS, please hand over your gun." I looked at her and said, "you can fuck off, I am not handing over my gun. If you want it you will have to surprise it out of my cold dead fingers." Rebecca had her mouth open and I then said, "I have all my permits to have it on me and I have been though gun training." I stumbled forward as the train started to move and I said, "what the fuck?" Bobby and James looked like they where in 7 heaven and Booby then said, "oh my god you are the Rebecca Charmers?"

Rebecca looked confused at them and I went to take a look at the dog and said, "how could it still be alive?" Rebecca then said, "don't touch that." I looked at her and said, "don't treat me like I am two." I looked around the corner and a man had his gun aimed at the floor with a hand cuff on one wrist and I said, "you must be Billy Coen?" To my shock he nodded and said, "who are you?" I stood up and said, "Lilly," Bobby then said, "I cant believe we have walked in to this, zombies, fuck yeah." I rolled my eyes and said, "tell me this is just a really bad day and you haven't seen the dead trying to much on you like your covered in chocolate in a room with craze people?" Billy laughed and said, "that is a nice way to put it, but yeah we have." I returned to Edward and started taking his gun and ammo and Rebecca then said, "what the hell do you think you are doing?" I looked at her and said, "he is dead he isn't going to need it, and right now we do, if we are on a moving train filled with zombies, then every bullet counts." I take his ammo and said, "Billy how are you for ammo?" Billy then said, "full clip of 15 left." I nodded and said, "Becs what about you?" I give Billy 3 loaded clips and look at Rebecca, she then said, "two clips left and half in the gun. I take her gun take out the clip and refill it. I then put on Edwards belt doing it up tight and left the lose rounds in it. I attach the combat knife and take it out stabbing Edward in the back of the neck and put it back. Rebecca is on her feet and gun pointed and said, "this is outbreak of a virus, it brings back dead cells, Edward was infected, one bite or scratch from these creatures will infected you."

I pull out my gun leg holders form my legs and put Edwards gun in one after filling the magazine and my gun in to my hand after putting a small torch I found on Edward inside and some first aid things. Bobby then said, "fuck yeah there should be a key on the dead dude around the corner. I stood up and Bobby kicked the dog as he passed it and came back with the key. I rolled my temples and said, "this is some type of sick joke, I am going to put my gun up there asses." James then said, "why down we just follow the game?" He walked over to a door and opened it and said, "more ammo in here." I walked with him and packed it up and found an empty clip I filled it and put it in to a clip holder pouch on the bet covering it back up. There was also a small first aid kit. James emptied his bag and put it inside and looked around and said, "I found the dairy." I nodded and said, "good, pick up all the information you can find, because if this isn't some bad dream I want to nail these bastards." I moved out and go in to the room to find a type writer and a dead body, I grab the full clip and get out and pulled out my keys and key the door Z1 I pulled the door closed and pulled out a hair grip, it took a tiny but of moving around and it locked.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving back to the compartment with the bodies in Bobby opened the door and said, "oh look one got up." Rebecca head after him and I stood next to Billy and said, "we are going to needs to stay together to get though this." Billy looked at me and said, "what do you want?" I looked at him and said, "at the first possible moment that it is safe for you to get away I will cover you to make your escape, you didn't kill those people, nothing screams cover up like a quickly sentencing and then execution." Billy had his mouth open as we walked forward and Rebecca was shooting zombies in the chest saying, "don't come any close. I raised my gun with Billy and there was 4 zombies walking around either side of Rebecca and Bobby was moving around them saying, "looking at me there are slow and stupid." I had taken aim as soon as I had aimed my gun and started shooting, I shot the closer to Booby then my next target and Billy had done the same, the one in the middle was still coming and I moved forward putting my gun in its holder pulled out the knife and stabbed it in its head as had as I could. The knife went in like butter which made my feel sick and I watched it fall to the floor.

James then said, "oh my god Lilly you had a total kick ass Alice moment there." I put my foot on the zombie and pulled out the knife and said, "never hastate, hesitation in this Rebecca will get you killed, if you can not get a head shot aim for the legs put the fucker on the floor then get a head shot, anything less is a waste of ammo, time and resources." I walked forward and hit Booby over the head and said, "what the fuck did you think you where doing? If you want to play I am Mr taste come and try me do it where there is a reason for you to do it." I moved forward and said, "come on lets get in the next compartment." I walked forward and James was behind me and Bobby then said, "give me one of your guns," he reached for it and I hit his hand away taking the key and unlocking the door as we walked thought the empty compartment quickly and Rebecca then said, "he has a point the more of us using a gun the better." I got the door open and said, "that gun is on my leg as a last resort, so if we got the choice of being eating alive and that is are only choice we can at least eat a button first." Billy then said, "so I don't have to keep one back for myself?" I shocked my head as where near the stairs and said, "no Billy boy, I got us all covered." Bobby went for the gun again and said, "Bobby if this is following the game you can get one of the umbrella teams guns, we will be need to strip them down that and there is the hunting gun on here."

Bobby smiled like a two year old and I walked forward going up the stars and said, "this way." Billy came up behind me with Rebecca and I pointed down the end and said, "keep your eyes that way." I picked up the ammo that was on the bar and stored it in my bag as it was a whore case, I moved to the door by the bar and pulled out to hair grips and started moving them. Billy then said, "what the hell are we meant to be watching for?" I looked up still moving them and saw James making Molotov cocktails from the things behind the bar. Bobby then said, "a leach man." The door gave a click and I smiled as I said, "Bobby hold this door, I don't want to be shut inside." Bobby rolled his eyes and just went inside himself and said, "got the key there is some ammo to." I moved forward and Billy back in to the door and I took the ammo and couldn't believe that the herbs where them I picked up the potted plants and gave them to Rebecca and she started taking the apart to but in her first aid kit. I pulled out my one of my zip lighters the plan one as my other one was black with red lips on. I turned around and Billy then said, "what the fuck?" It was a man made of leaches, James chucked the Molotov's at the leach man and the leaches screamed and died. I looked around and said, "right ready to move on?" Rebecca had her mouth open and Billy nodded ands said, "where to now?"

I looked at him and said, "back the way we came to Edward the door on the side, that is what the key unlocks and from there we will have to get a tool to help us get to the back so we can get the something so that we can stop this train." Billy nodded and I watched them walk down the stars I pulled the sliding door across and used the key at the side to lock it and said, "we don't need any zombies falling down the stairs." Billy smiled at that and we all head back though the empty compartment was easy but in the next zombies where stood up. Rebecca was shooting a lot but not hitting much and Billy moved getting head shots. I couldn't believe this, Rebecca was meant to be a STARTS member, how could any person give her a gun with her aim so bad, she was hitting hardly anything. Billy looked at her and Rebecca replaced her clip with the last one she had and I walked forward and to the next door and went though I had taken her empty clips as she had carelessly dropped them on the floor, I started reloading them and Bobby opened the door. I looked around and saw the map was in the right place and took it, I started digging around and found some more full clips two more. I found nothing else. Bobby hit the button for the ladder and I hand Rebecca her clips back and she nodded her thanks as she followed Bobby and James up the ladder, I gave Billy the extra to clips and head up.

Just like the game we came up in a big bar area and James was quick to start making more Molotov cocktails. He was screwing on the lads and putting the cloth inside just enough to pull out easy. Billy started helping him and I started jointing in as there was a lot of bottles and said, "come on lets get these Molotov's done." Rebecca just looked confused and Bobby emptied his bag and James started loading him up with the bottles. Once they got finished Rebecca walked forward and everyone heard the sound of something on the roof. I ran forward to the other door and waved everyone up. Everyone but Bobby ran and Billy just looked at him. I picked up the ice pick and gave it to James and he nodded as it was better than nothing for a weapon at least with this he could stab someone in the head, around the corner there was lost and lost of eggs blocking the way to another room which sat in the middle of it. I headed in the room with the hunting gun in and a zombie came out of the wall robe, I moved and put my gun in its mouth and pulled the trigger. It the zombies brains went flying ad I side step so that it fell on to the bed. Billy came to the door and I picked up the shells and used the belt from a dressing-goon to make a strap for it. Once load Billy took the gun and I found another empty magazine wasting no time I filled it and put it with my full ones and we head out. Bobby put his hands out for the hunting gun and Billy looked at me and said, "let him kill the monster first then it is all yours."

Bobby looked pissed off and when we opened the door and took aim with my gun walked forward and ran back as the ceiling gave in letting in a scorpion the size of a mini copper. James then said, "aim for the head when it come sat you." I took aim and as it ran forwards I quickly shot with Billy and it went back, James helped Billy by giving him some shells and it came for us again. It came forward 5 times before it died and I had two empty clips. I set about refilling them right away and Bobby then said, "the gold ring is on this floor." Billy hand him the hunting gun and said, "the what?" I looked at Bobby as he blasted a hole in the eggs reload and went in to the room. There was another gun shut and he came back holding the gold ring. I rolled my eyes and picked up the panel lifting tool, the climb down was easy and I picked up the cast and opened my hand to Bobby, he handed it over and I put it inside and there was a click." James picked up Edward's radio and gave it to Billy who put it in to his pocket and I lead the way back to the cart with zombies in. I was glad no had go up but I moved quickly to the next cart glad to see Billy closing doors being the last one. The empty compartment was an easy stroll and the doors opened in to the kitchen area. I moved to the panel and lifted it up easy and saw Billy was holding the door open as it was trying to shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy was only a few inches taller than me at 6 foot and I reached above his head wedging the metal in the door to hold it open. Billy brushed a strand of my hair back and Bobby then said, "right I will go though first kill the dogs and open the door." I opened my mouth but Bobby had gone in to the crawl space, I didn't take long to hear shoots and then the door opened with Bobby reloading and he said, "I am bad ass." I grabbed my gun and shot as a dog was going to jump on him and he ducked and said, "fucking hell." James looked at me and said, "that was badass." Billy rolled his eyes and we went forward. I found the ring and got the key hard out and said, "right who is ready to stop this train?" James picked up the gas and said, "there should be some empty bottles in the walking in freezer." Rebecca nodded opened the freeze and a zombie walked out Billy shot it in the head at close range got the bottles and the hand clothes and gave them to James, James then said, "I will wait here as someone is going to have to run back with the master key card to do the breaks from this end." I went on to the back and said, "lets get the this out." Billy pulled the leaver and I lifted the hock shank from its holder and put it around me using the shoulder stab. We all headed to the front of the car and when we got there the bodies of the umbrella team where everywhere.

I waited no time in stripping them of there weapons and ammo as Bobby talked Rebecca and Billy though the breaks. It was a 4 man team and all had small compacted sub machineguns and 4 clips each, hand guns, and 5 clips each, a lock picking kit and first aid supplies, and radio's. I took two of there radios and hocked it up to my belt. I looked at the pouches on there belts and took two of them and but them inside my bag. Billy had ran passed me and I picked up the extra leg holders for the guns and went forward. I looked at forward and Billy on the radio then said, "done it we are coming back." I saw 81 and hit in 9999999963. The break kicked in slowing us down but it wasn't soon enough we went in to the train house and hit something hard. I saw starts for a moment and was glade that I had managed to hold on to everything. I got up and the way out was blocked by the rest of the train and Rebecca was not far from me, I woke her with a little shack of the air and she started to get up. I couldn't see Bobby anywhere, I moved towards the door and Billy was on the ground with James right next to him. Some zombies where coming out of the wreck and James then said, "leave them we have nothing to come back in here for." I nodded and said, "I haven't seen Bobby." Rebecca turned and said, "we have to look for him." I looked around and Billy then said, "he could of died." I looked around and said, "5 minutes, everyone as a group we look around and see if there is any sign of him."  
We walked around what we could of the train and there was no sign of him but there was his backpack. I picked it up and looked around the corner and saw Bobby. I shut my eyes as half his head was missing and said, "I found him, but he dead." Everyone came over and Billy then said, "I told that boy to keep the safety on." Rebecca cried and James put his arm around her as they head for the door. I was last out and shut it as we all started to walk up to the ladder. It was a hard climb once we where at the top I started to hand out gear. Everyone now had two hand guns, and a utility belt. Everyone had a sum-machinegun and 4 clips, I made sure everyone had a good amount of hand gun clips and Billy took Bobby's bag and the spare sub-machinegun. Rebecca looked at the hock shank and said, "why did you bring that?" James then said, "because we will need it later." James took the hock shank and ran up the stairs. Billy and Rebecca was looking around I picked up the radio and pushed the talk button and said, "hello? Anyone here me?" I hadn't changed the channel yet and I got nothing. Billy tuned in the radios to be all on the same next work and when James came down he put his on his belt and I said, "right lets get moving." I turn to the double doors and see Rebecca had picked up the extra magazine in the room. I open the door and move my gun with my body. Taking aim, I shoot the walkers that where around the table and turn shooting the two bodies in view but on the floor.

I smile as the room likes like it did on the wii, so I look at the red door put up some candles from the table and pulls out my zip and lights it putting it on the side inside of the room. James then said, "what are you doing?" I smile and simply said, "cheating, I can get though the hatch." I jump up and swing in and land on my feet. I find the switches and light turns on. There two zombies on the floor so picking up some kitchen knives I stab them both and look around finding plenty of cloth and empty bottles and some gas, I put them all near the window so the others can sort though them I look around and find the lighter fluid and put it in the window and said, "today's choices are make your own Molotov cocktail and lighter fluid for the man that needs some." Billy then said, "any food back there? I could eat a horse." I laugh and look around and pull the fridge open and pull out some unopened out of date food and put it back and said, "yeah of you want out of date food." I look though the tin food and smile as I find tin fruit with the ring pull lead, I take arms and put it near the window and climb bag though leaving the candle to burn on the other side lighting up the room. James nodded at the food and said, "good find, Lil." I smile and pull open some peaches and drink the juice letting the bits fall in my mouth.

Rebecca just looks at me and said, "no spoons?" I looked at her and said, "you want a spoon?" I dig in my bag and pull out some sealed cutlery and open it letting Rebecca take the spoon, James takes the fort and Billy followed what I did and we all packed what we could of it in to our bags. After a small meal of tined fruit we go on I walk forwards to the door why Billy checks the area cut off by stream with Rebecca and come back up to us. I lead them forwards with my gun held in one hand and move around the zombies on the follow to pick up the shot gun, I put it around me pick up the shells putting them in to James's bag as he walked over to his back to me. I tap his shoulder to show I am done and we walk forwards to the ladder. Billy had shout the door and we all climbed up. I walk out on to the outside walk way with care and the moans of zombies was easy to pick out. I picked them off quickly and put my gun away I stripped them anything of use and Rebecca looked at me like I was destroying the dead. I found more empty clips with I filled and a small god send, grenades. I smiled and careful hand them out, of person 16 in total. I lead them to the other door and unlock it. James then said, "good going so far." I nodded and said, "James, why don't you and Becs go get the crank handle and me and Billy will go ahead in to the room with the lift. It will save time."

James nodded and said, "come on Becs." Rebecca stopped and said, "I can not leave a wanted criminal with," I looked at her cutting her off and said, "Becs we all need to pull our weight here, it is getting dark and there is a lot we need to work as a team to get this done you can go all law enforcement on a member of our team. All that shit can wait in till we are done." Billy then said, "agreed right now it is survival." Rebecca looked at him and said, "hurt her and I will shot you myself." I head to the signal door in the room as James head to the double and we walked in. I raised my gun fully ready to shot and Billy was behind me. There was a zombie on the floor and I moved stabbing it in the head and pulling out my knife and Billy looked at me and said, "best not waste a bullet." I moved along doing the same to the zombie at the other end of the room and moved in to the room with the lift. There was nothing inside but a map, and the micro film . I take both and go to the door with the candle, I light it easy and go inside. Billy shots the zombie and I move over the table in my way and up on to the platform, I smile as the white figure is right where it is meant to be. I see some grenade launcher rounds and pick them up. Billy looks confused at the rounds bit takes them and puts them in to his bag. I go back the way we came and though the double doors and put the figure where it should be. James smiles at me and said, "got the film?" I nodded as the painting moves up and James takes it from me.

I then said, "if we help you with the lift," James then finished with saying, "you can sort out water key and that?" I nodded and Billy looks confused but we head back to the room with the lift and Billy cranks them both up in till James said stop. The lift stopped letting them climb up but giving them enough room to pass up the crank. I took the crack from Billy and he lifted me up and James grabbed it. I lead Billy down to the paining and took down the shotgun I took aim blasting the spiders once I was done I reloaded and gave the gun to Billy and said, "If I scream go to the room with the steam in as it will be shut off and go down the passage you will hear where I am ok?" Billy nodded and I looked at the vent I had to go though. Billy kissed me lightly and I found myself rising my arms and putting them around his neck to deepen the kiss. Billy put some hair behind my ear and said, "be careful." I kissed him and said, "and you be careful." Billy boosted me up and I climbed though easy. I dropped down and moved around taking a look around. In the corner high up was a monkey, it was breathing deeply and given there was no other ways in and out of the room and climbed on a chair and stabbed it in the head had and not never made a sound. I pulled the knife out and flipped the switches, first 2 up third 1 down and the last 2 up. The lights flashed and beeped. I quickly moved a chair over and climbed back though not wanting to call it a win in till I got out. Billy pulled me though and I smiled kissed him and the sound of the monkey in the room made me replace the grate.

We left getting to the stairs and Rebecca and James where on the top of the stairs smiling and he said, "did it?" I nodded and said, "yeah we go and get the Unity tablet and water key, once we got it we radio you to meet us by the by the blue door you passed up there?" James nodded and said, "cool, we are getting this done shockingly fast." I smiled and said, "yeah, if we lucky we get to the spender estate and be able to get forty winks." James nodded and said, "cool," Billy followed me down to where the steam was and passed it and said, "what is with the spender estate?" I looked at him and said, "there is another outbreak there and STARTS alpha team will be doing there thing so we can hatch a rider to safety." Billy then said, "you could come with me if you wanted." I turned and smiled at him and said, "I would love to, but you could come with us, once they see the estate no one will hand you in, we can hid you." Billy pulled me close with his arms one around my back the other around my neck and said, "well it does mean I could stay closer to you." I smiled and kissed him the noise behind us forced us to break apart and start shooting monkeys. We walked forward and around the corner, and head in to a room, I smiled as the locker was there and I moved around the lock and it wouldn't open. Billy was looking at the guns and seeing if any was useable. I smiled as there was a crow bar on the table and I used it on the locker, and then on the case. Inside was the handgun parts and I started to custom mine and Billy followed suit and said, "don't you think we should give a custom gun to the others?


	4. Chapter 4

I took a moment and said, "Becs doesn't shot well, and James well I doubt he is any better." Billy nodded and I looked at the controls and said, "you do the controls and I will get the key." Billy nodded and I picked up a long bit of metal with a hock on the end. I walked in and moved as Billy moved the screens from my way. Once I was by the key I used the metal to hock it out and said, "ha, not all the games have to be play by the rules." I left the way we came shutting the door behind me and Billy smiled and said, "that was a good idea." I nodded and said, "well I didn't want to become monster food, you saw those moneys? What other things could they have cooked up?" Billy nodded and we went back in to though the door, inside there was a circle of animals and I moved around lighting the deer, wolf, horse, lioness, snake and the eagle, the door opened and I went inside, but only in the room with the table was in and left. I smile as I press the button and said, "got the unity tablet and water key." James then said, "we walking over there no we have the mo disc, heading over now over." I laughed as they walked over to see them both waiting by the door and she said, "ready for this?" James nodded and said, "yeah I pushed the box on to the lift so we are all set." I opened the door and James picked up the grenade launcher and I unlocked the blue door. James hand me a Molotov and I opened the door and chucked it at the leach man and pulled the door shut. It died screaming and Rebecca went so pale.

Once it was done screaming I opened the door and James stood there ready to shot if needed and relaxed. We head to the first door on our right and went inside grabbing the vice handle and the box of shot gun shells and grenade launcher rounds. James made a quick bid inside for the hand gun ammo. Once they where outside they reload and headed in to the next room, in this room there was some zombies which where quickly dealt with head shots as I moved in to the room. I started playing and James went for the battery, when the doors shut Rebecca panicked I started playing again and James came out holding the battery and gave the vice handle to Billy and then said, "you and Lil get the second tablet and me and Becs will get the third we will meet you in the table room." I nodded walking in to the room with the table in and Billy shot the zombies and got the table, we head up the stairs and towards the resting places of the tables easy and once inside I took my out and put it down it the right place and placed Billy's table. It wasn't that much of a long wait for the other two but they where out of breath. As them came in, I places the table and we all went to stand by the double doors as the lift went down it, the lift was soundless and Rebecca looked at me and said, "was that meant to do something?" I rolled my eyes and picked up the hock shank and smiled as me and James got the double doors. The church was amazing covered in stain glass done purely in the gothic style. Breathing was the view before them it was truly something out of a horror film the games didn't do it justice.

James was in ore of the building and Billy looked at it and back up at the mansion and said, "who can we be all the way down here when that lift felt like nothing?" Rebecca then said, "I am still confused about how that cliff could be so high, I smiled and at the same time as James said, "that's game logic for you." They both just looked at us and we walked forward and I said, "come on people we are on a tight ship here, if we want to get out before the self destroy goes off?" Both Billy and Rebecca shouted the "what?" James nodded and said, "yeah did we forget to mention it?" Both Billy and Rebecca ran forward a head of us and I simply said, "stop worry about it we are making great time." I walked over to the small room on the side and give the hock shank to James, James nods and said, "thanks we see you after this big boss." I stand on a stop and see the other one and point and said, "stand there Becs." Rebecca stands on the stop and a small click is head for the door. I watched both men go inside and the sounds of shooting could be heard and small screams. It last for about 3 minutes and Billy walked out and said, "James has," he is holding James's bag and Rebecca starts to cry and I simple said, "hock shank to the roof?" Billy nodded and I simply say, "did you chuck out the other room?" Billy shock his head and I point at my stop and he comes to stand on it I ran inside and the door to the side was just the same as in the game, I pick up the shells and grenade launcher rounds and head back out.

Billy as reloading his shoot gun and I gave him the shells for it and put the rounds in James's bag and walk over to the lift and said, "come on." I hit the button when I hear the whine of the lift power up and Rebecca looks at me like I am evil on legs and said, "we are not leaving with out James." I could see James rounding the corner and said, "I wasn't going to I was hitting the lift button to call it up here so we don't have to wait that long, we are all getting out together." James unlocks the gate and said, "Lil is right she was just calling the lift Becs." Billy was holding the lift and I got inside and said, "shall we?" Once everyone was in Billy moved his hand and we hit the down button and the doors closed and it went down. Once the lift stopped I raised my gun and took aim at the zombies that where in the hallway getting head shots while Billy and James held the doors open. I stop shooting holding my gun in both hands I turn the corner taking out another 3 zombies. I wave them up and they follow me, I walk in to the door on my left and walk inside, I take in every part of the room as I move being careful not to miss anything. Once inside I see the whore in the ceiling. James passes me the grenade launcher after changing the rounds and I sling the gun around me and James smiled at Rebecca and simply says, "right Becs its time of a change in partners, Lil knows what you got to do and we have the radio."

I smile at Billy and said, "try to get along with out me." Billy laughs and said, "well it will be hard with you having the brain with our little duo." James laughs and said, "well we have the radio to call for instructions if needed. What with Becs having the biggest brain." I laugh am and shot the hock shank and it lifts me up easy pulling me to the top. Once up a reach my arm back down and drop it in to Billy's arms and Rebecca aims and starts coming up. I look around and see a leach man and I take aim shooting him and he lights up like a Christmas tree and dies screaming leaving no more leaches. Billy shouts up "Lil you alright?" I push the button and said, "yeah find, just a leach man but I must say these napalm rounds do the trick." James starts laughing and over the radio says, "yeah, sweet aren't they?" I laugh and said, "yeah wicked." I sling the gun and move forward picking up the map and the tube that was on the side. Rebecca starts looking around and found the notes and started reading I move forward to the outside room and press the radio button and said, "pressing switch now, over." James then said, "ready where you are over," I smile hit the switch and Rebecca follows me as I head to the at the very end of the hall way, I pull out my gun after handing Rebecca the map and tube and push the door open. There are five zombies in the room and I start shooting but on the third zombie my gun clicks empty so quickly I eject the magazine and hit in a fresh one taking aim as I move shooting quickly the 3rd, 4th and 5th zombies in rapid moves.

Rebecca looks at me and said, "where the hell did you learn that?" I smiled at her and said, "shooting range, my dad used to take me from the age of four he was a strong believe in 'teach your daughter to shout because a restraining order is just a piece of paper,' so I grow up with shooting." Rebecca looks at me shocked and then said, "oh," I looked at her and said, "that container on the side has the red chemical, mix it with the green in your kit and use it on the tube." I watch Rebecca do as asked and a blue leech is in her hand. I take it and said, "ready?" Rebecca nodded and I moved to the double doors opening them and seeing bodies on the floor but umbrella goon squad, I point at the lift and said, "send the leech down the boys are going to need it and I am going to check these bodies for anything use full." I move around stabbing each corps in head only getting a empty hand gun clips and lose round and that was with chucking inside there weapons. I sit on the floor sorting though the lost rounds making up clips. I finished as Rebecca was looking at the green leech and James came in on the radio, "green leech sent up." I pressed the button and said, "I stripped some umbrella goons, got nothing but empty clips and a few lose rounds, so how is everyone on hand gun ammo?" James then said, "we cool I picked some up when I was on my own with Becs, Lil so I can sort old Billy boy out." Billy then said, "don't call me old." I laughed still holding the button and said, "right we call you when we get the lab dial."

I loved my memory as I could recall everything I had either read to perfection. I give Rebecca four clips and moved forward. Using the green leech on the green door it opened and I quickly ran in picking up the big tube of gas, I head out and Rebecca let the door shut as we head back though the double doors and I moved over to the gas charmer. I slipped the tube in and Rebecca then said, "don't play with that." I push it shut and hit the green button and the yellowish gas started to disappear in the room and she said, "you could of killed us." I looked at her and said, "I know what I am doing." Once the gas cleared the door beeped to unlocked. There where two zombies on the floor inside and I opened the door and moved to the close one stabbing him in the head and moved to the neck doing the same. I picked up the key and searched them as they where umbrella goons and smiled as I came up with four more clips of sub-machinegun ammo. I get up and move out of the room handing one clip to Rebecca and head out the door, I put the other three clips in my pouch and lock the door and I look at Rebecca as she just starts at me and says, "shouldn't we give some clips to the others?" I looked at her and said, "yeah, but we need to get the dial for the door so we can send them all down together. Now there is a hunter in here so try and aim for the head." I raised the sub-machinegun up and look at Rebecca and say, "ready?" Rebecca simply raised her hand gun and stiffly nods, I kick the door hard and it opens.

I move around the corner making sure I stay out of Rebecca's fire and it jumps at us and I squeeze the trick and the gun kicks back a bit but my aim goes from the shoulder over to the head. Rebecca's first shoots hit nothing her 3rd its leg and it hit's the floor with half its face missing. Rebecca then said, "what the fuck is that?" I move and see the other one and start firing and I click dry Rebecca shots at it and I eject the mag and hit in a fresh fast firing hitting it in the face and it falls back dead and I said, "that Becs is a BOW a Bio Organic Weapon, these ones are nicknamed hunters, there are lots of different ones." I move forward and pick up the lab dial and head back to the small lift and said, "you will quickly learn that to live though one of these nightmares, you have to shot for the head and your aim will quickly get better, and it best to stay in pares." I walk out of the room and go back to the lift placing the two magazines in side and the dial hit down and press the button and said, "right, sending down the down and I found four magazines for the sub-machineguns, so that is one each boys." James then said, "wicked, I hope the hunter didn't give you girls that much trouble?" I hit the button and said, "no we are cool, the machinegun makes short work of them." James then said, "wicked thanks for the tip, can you remember the code of the door?" I roll my eyes press the button and said, "4, 8, 6, 3 started with 4 leeches, doubled, lost 2, then lost half." James then said, "wicked." I lead Rebecca over to the only door we hand been in and we walked though and there was no ladder. I look for the hock shank and see she left it in the other room. I sigh and run to get it and come back as Rebecca had moved to the hallway. I use the hock shank to lower myself down and send it back up, so Rebecca can follow me. There where a few zombies and I aimed taking them down quickly, I used the hock shank aiming it and sent Rebecca up and she dropped it down for me. I get up and smile as Billy use the radio and said, "girls the stars have been moved."

I hit the button and said, "no need we used the hock shank we are in the room with the output reg coil." James then said, "right we are need there now." I wait and pick up the shells and found some magnum rounds and I picked them up smiling as there was a whole box of them. Rebecca looked at the magnum rounds and said, "but we don't have a gun that takes thoughts rounds." I looked at her and said, "we will find a gun for it sooner or later." Rebecca just looked at me and said, "how do you and James know so much about what is going on?" I looked at her and said, "you wouldn't believe me never if I told you." Rebecca looked at me and said, "James said the same thing." I smiled as Billy came in to the in to the room with James behind him and I hand James back the launcher and he Billy sorted out the controls. Leaving the room we head down the steps and me and James where looking everywhere. I walked up to the cable car first gun raised and a monkey came at my head, I leaned forward and rolled on my shoulder took aim and shot with my handgun I doubled tapped it to the head as it hit the railing. Everyone started to look around and James then said, "oh god high five." I high five him and he said, "that was a so kick ass moment right there." Billy had his mouth open and I got up and said, "right now I am grateful for my dad teaching me to shot and my 5 older brothers dragging me off to pain balling."

Billy in disbelieve then said, "pain balling?" I nodded and said, "yeah, my brother is army so his meets came in and be being 10 years younger than him and the baby of the family means they all look after me and I shot so well because of it. You should pain ball with army guys when its capture the flag, last man staining, red vs. blue, there are lots of games to play. I grow up with it, assault course, my dad is ex army and is a strong believer in us kids following his foots steps." I opened the cable car door and saw the Zombie inside I stab him in the neck and everyone got on and Billy then said, "so you are from a military family?" I smiled and said, "well dad enlisted as thing against his parents he didn't want to become a farmer and now it is what he push us to do, something with a gun." I hit the controls and James then said, "oh, magnum." I smiled at James and said, "I got a box of rounds for that." James nodded and said, "you should take it, because me and Billy got big guns and you should have one the next big gun is for Becs." I watched the controls and we are quickly coming to the other platform I slow up and bring us to a shapers stop afraid of hitting the platform or being to far from it. I look around and pull off my hoody as it has dried out and Billy is looking cold. I offer it to him and he smiles and said, "cheers." I see the mad has a side holder and I take it off him putting it on me and putting the magnum gun inside, I was so happy it wasn't the magnum revolver but the semi-automatic.


	5. Chapter 5

I give the man and quickly pat down and pull out load magazines for the gun, putting on the other side where I had a second pouch for ammo I did them both up. James was leading the way with Rebecca close to his side and Billy smiled at me and said, "I think she has a thing for him." I smile and said, "he is doing a lot better than I though he would." We walk in to the room and James grabs the map on the side, and I head towards the lift, I look at it and said, "we will have to do this two at a time." James then said, "cool, you and Billy go first being our best shooters, me and Becs will follow once you give us the all clear." I nodded and stand next to Billy on the minimal left and he puts his arm around me as we go down a floor. We step off and there are zombies, taking aim we both start shooting making short work of the zombies, I touch the radio and said, "right seen we are only down here to get the key, me and Billy will get it while you both hold tight up there keep your eyes pealed for hunters." James said over the radio, "we can do that." I walk over to the only room along the walk way with Billy close behind me, there are no zombies in the room and I move along taking the key and picking up some grades. I nod to Billy and we head back to the lift, the lift going up seemed to take its time and once we where up James was kissing Rebecca. I look around and saw the hunters coming raised my handgun and said, "hunters." There where 4 of the creatures and Billy pulled out the shotgun taking two out and I got head shots on the other two.

I used the key to call up the turn table lift and we all headed over to it and got on. I hit the switch and we started to go down, Billy touched my back and I held his hand as we went down. James then said, "about earlier," I look at him and said, "next time try to be in a safe place? With a lock on the door?" Rebecca went pink and James laughed and I said, "right now back at the task at hand." The lift came to a stop and we moved off it and headed to the doors. A man came by and Rebecca then said, "Enrico," Enrico stopped and raised his gun at Billy, both me and James got in the way and we both said, "he was framed he." Rebecca stood in the way and Enrico then said "you saw the state of the car Rebecca." I looked at him and said, "have you seen the things in this place?" Enrico went place and I just looked at him and said, "well then I think we can all safety say what is behind these murders don't you?" Enrico nodded and said, "we are all heading over to the Spence estate." I looked at him and said, "your best staying with us," James then said, "there is safety in numbers with this." Enrico then said, "we should all head over to the estate now." I shock my head and said, "no, there is only half power to the hole building and the self-destructed is operational draining the power, if we want to get up we have to get the grid up and running, before we can leave."

Enrico paled and said, "the self-destructed?" James then said, "we got some time before it becomes a problem but to get out we have to restore the power, in order to get out." Enrico then said, "but how do we do that?" I roll my eyes with James and I said, "it is easier to say me and James have done this type of thing before we know kind of what has to be done where it can be found and possible we the traps out. They used George Trevor to do all the designs and he is a little predicable." James then said, "more than a little its all keys and cloak and dragger stuff the mansion is going to be more of the same. I dare saw your notice." Enrico then said, "hand over the guns Billy." I looked at him and said, "don't Billy, your need them if we are going to get out of this alive." I move picking up the key putting my hand gun away and pulled out the magnum and used the key. Billy and Rebecca moved over to us as the wall broke up and James shouted, "aim for the heart." Everyone shout at the heart with Rebecca missing badly and the beast fell to the floor with its over sized heart exposed slowing down. I reloaded and Enrico looked at me and said, "I think I should have that gun." I snorted and James then said, "Becs I love you and everything, but you cant hit the board side of a barn." I got inside with the others hitting the 4 button and said, "I got the best aim here so I am keeping to this gun, I am surprised the STARTS let Becs out with out more training."

I walked out with my hand gun out and Enrico looks at my gun and said, Beretta 92f, custom samurai edge, who's gun did you steal?" I looked at him and showed him the sides as there was no STARTS write on there and said, "it is my own gun and I have all the right paper work for it to have it on me, just because you see the gun doesn't mean I steal it. I have Edwards on my leg he got eaten by dogs." I was now in pissed off. I walked forward and James then said, "I have an umbrella goon's gun waist not want not and all and given this is life or death don't pull the shit about guns, we are if we didn't pick up Becs she would be dead by now and we lost one of our friends since we started. You might of lost team members but we walked right in to his shit." I look at the board and started moving dots and James started helping me and said, "no that one there." I watched James move it and Billy then said, "if we find some more goons we might be able to up grade your weapon Enrico." Enrico then said, "that's if you don't have to kill them first." I smiled as an elevator activated and I walked over to it and saw it was another two man one and said, "right it's a two man lift, so we do this in pares, me and Billy will go first deepening on what it looks like we call you when it is clear." I stood on and Billy put his arm around me as I held my hand gun at the floor with him and started to go down. There was a lot of zombies, and I hit the stop button on the lift and we started shooting.

James then said, "how bad?" I pulled out a grenade and said, "bad enough to do this." I pulled the pin chucked it and let Billy shield me as it when off. The grenade ring in my ears and when we looked down the zombies where all on the floor missing peaces but still trying to bite. Enrico looked at me and said, "you have grenades?" I reached up and gave him three and said, "use them wisely." I hit the button to start us again and Billy looked at me as we started shooting the crawlers. Once it was clear I hit the radio and said, "right people it is clear, start coming down." James came down with Rebecca and Enrico came down last, I lead them forward and out a door and saw the forklift top, I holstered my gun took a few steps back and ran then jumped landing on the box. I raised the key card and said, "got the key card." James then said, "that cheating." I looked at him and said, "it saves time we are against the clock." I put the card in my bar and Billy has taken the steps and puts his arms out to me. I put my legs down sit on the boxes and side in to his awaiting arms. Billy kissed me and I kissed him back and said, "thank you." James was down and to the other door with Enrico and said, "I don't thin I remember how to do this."

We enter a room with the boxes and the handle on the other side and I smile and said, "I think I know how." I drip down on one of the boxes and Billy laughs as he follows me and once we are over the to the other side he pushes a box to the side he climbs up firsts and gives me a boost so I can get up to grab the handle. We head back the way we came and James laughs and said, "good thinking Lil, so now what?" I looked at him and recalled the walk though guide and simply said, "we have to get and place the mother board," I start walking back to the door with no handle and said, "right guns ready?" James holds out his hand gun with both hands and I open the door. There are less zombies in here it wasn't wall to wall but it was a small room with 10 zombies. I walked to one side marking Enrico with Billy and moved laying down fire going forwards taking out the zombies with head shots. James then said, "that was bad ass." I looked at him and said, "right this way." I take the starts on the east of the room heading up and moving down the ladder I could see and Billy then said, "doesn't all these steps drive you buts?" I rolled my eyes and said, "hell yeah but you can cheat on some steps." I looked at the door and said, "ready?" Billy nodded and I killed the door open pulling my magnum out and shot the hunters as they came at us while Billy switched the shot gun. I shot 4 hunters and put back the gun and head though the room and enter a room with a type writing in I look around and find lose rounds for the magnum.

I waist no time refilling the magazine and putting the lose ones in my bag. I found hand gun rounds and everyone restored on them before I put the lose rounds in the box I head for handgun rounds. I move to the door at the end of the bunk room as there where beds in it and head to the other door. I see the missing space and said, "you three stay down here me and Billy will go up and get the mother board we have to come back here anyway to fit it." I look at Billy and said, "I get your shotgun out." Billy gets it out and yet again we get on the two man lift. It takes us up and yet again the Tyrant with the visible heart shows up and screams I take aim with Billy and we blast away aim for its heart, I finish a whole clip as it falls to the floor I reload and Billy then said, "why isn't it dead?" I rolled my eyes and said, "T1, Tyrant model 1 it can take a hell of a lot of lead before it goes down." I hit the switch and said, "I will be back in a second." I put my gun away and look for the mother board and it is on a desk picking it up I slid down the ladder and Rebecca on the radio then said, "are you both alright?" I hit the button and said, "we are find it was the T1 again." James then said, "you both ok? The Ts are bitches to take down." I walk over to the lift with Billy and we both head down and Enrico and Rebecca both say, "T1?" I roll my eyes and started to fix in the mother board and James then said "T1 stands for Tyrant model 1 it was that big thing with the heart you could see beating it is a Bio Organic Weapon or BOW there of different types. You saw the hunters earlier or Ma-121s."

I watch the box show up and I sigh and say, "I do this part, it is going to be a bitch anyway." I start to climb in and James then said, "we will all meat you on the other side Lil." I get in and it starts moving right away when it stops I climb out in to the room. I see case I will need help getting to and I pull the leaver. James comes in on the radio saying "don't the leaver?" I press the button and simple said, "yes I will see you soon." I still down and in 5 minutes they are all coming in and Enrico slams the door shut fast and everyone was out of breath and I simply raised my magnum clicking off the safety aiming at them then up shooting the bugs that where falling down. Enrico had raised his gun and James and Billy knocked it from his hands and James then said, "what the fuck man?" Enrico then said, "she raised her weapon at us." Rebecca was looking at the bugs and said, "not at us," I looked at her and said, "careful they are full with the virus." James moved over to where the object was and I smile going over lacing my fingers giving him a boost so he grabbed it. I pull the key car out and said, "ready?" James nodded and moved us though doors and halls to where the locked door was. I unlock it and we all head down the side and I pick up the magnum rounds as we pass them and give everyone three new clips for there hand gun. I pick up the shaft keys and give one to James.

I take my stop and James does the same and said, "ok people we go inside there will be a really pissed off leech man and he will be big, we need to jump over the railing and we will be in the room, everyone is to try and get the sky light open as the light will burn the sucker," I then said, "there will be a lift inside, once the light wells are open everyone get there asses on that platform so we can get the hell out of here, we will head right to the Spender estate." I turned the key and pushed the door open to be shocked, it was still night time and James then said, "thank fuck for that we got here early." I got though and we shut the doors chucking the keys on the outside so others could unlock the doors. I ran over to the lift with the others and look back as something started to bang on the doors. I looked at James and said, "open the light wells it will hold the fuck back." James ran to the side and Rebecca and Enrico got on the lift. I got 1st , James the 2nd and Billy the 3rd, I quickly ran to the 4th opening it and light started to streaming in, everyone ran to the lift and I was behind Billy and Enrico hit the button to go up, Billy looked at me and said, "Lilly," he reached down and I jumped and hoped to God he would grab my hand. Billy pulled me up with James's help before the concert could squish me. I looked at him in anger with the other two and he said, "I didn't know how long it would take to start up." I looked at him and said, "yeah right." I was being completely scarcities and Billy pulled me in to his arms.

James then said, "you hit that button in hopes Billy and Lilly wouldn't get on. Just what is your problem?" Enrico then said, "she seems to know a lot." James then said, "so do I about this shit. We cant help but know and once we get in to the Spender estate it will be more zombies and more nightmare creatures but that is where alpha team is going to go. We can pick up pure information from the labs about this shit everything so far we found is substantial it could have been faked. But in the estate is the labs the pure brain work, we can get our hands on so much and you nearly left behind out best to shooters." I looked at him and said, "and I am a bio chemist, like Becs and this virus is unbelievable, it infects everything it comes in to contact with the T virus does which makes it so hard to destroy." Rebecca looked at me and said, "everything?" I looked at her and said, "plant, animal human, reptile anything." Rebecca went pale and said, "how long," I cut her off and said, "subjective minute, day, week, everyone is different but there is less than 0.01% of the whole plant that would be have a natural immunity to this thing, then others would mutilate with this virus in there bodies, this thing is fast acting some people turn in to zombies right after infection others much longer, there are a small though that would be human carries of it."


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca then said, "just what does this virus do?" James then said, "its like jumper cables to dead cells reactivating them." I then said, "its like jumper cables to dead cells it renews and brings them back to life, now if control in gene failing disorders it doesn't cause mutation or zombie like state in till after death, but removes the condition, put in a health alive human it mutates cells and when the white blood cells attack and die they come back causing system shock and killing the host, once dead for a bit the brain gets a jump start and you start walking around with the basic of function, which is to feed." I look up as the lift stops and I move to the side hitting the lift lock down and we start walking out of the building as a women's voice then said, "self-destructed in 3 minutes." we all see the estate and start walking towards it quickly and Rebecca then said, "so this attacks everything? But dogs do not go," I nodded and said, "zombie, it seems it is only humans that go slow and stupid which is a complete zombie like state but every now and again you will come across a human then isn't slow." Billy looked at me and said, "what?" James then said, "as it effects a good 98% of humans in to a zombie like state but some turn in to runners which are zombies that can run at you, and they are fast but are still stupid they lack brains and are easily outsmarted by something as simple as a door."

I lead them forward and said, "given there are dogs out here we need to keep our eyes open." I carry on walking and I hear nothing, no injects or birds it is like the world around us is dead. Everyone is keeping there eyes open, the sun might not have long come up but we been moving though out the night and the day running and everyone seems to be sagging. It was the endless sound of her tramping feet that made a noise and then howls started and everyone looked up. I pulled out my gun and started to jog with the others close behind me. James over took me and said, "I see the mansion." we get to the door and James pulls it and said, "it is locked." I start to sprint over stopping aim my gun and said, "move." James moves and I cleaning shot the lock and push it open everyone gets in and hit the dead bolt over. Once the howls stopped I lift the dead blot remembering others had to get in. Enrico looks at me like I am mad and goes to shut it and James then said, "no Alpha team will come in though this door. I look at James and said, "should we leave them a message about how to kill zombies?" James nodded and said, "yeah, other wise it will be a close call, for them low they will work it out." I walked over to the door and look though my bag and find some eye liner and started to right, shot for the head anywhere else is useless against these things, from Beta team we can account for Enrico Marini and Rebecca Charmers pulse 3 Civilians we will try and use this room as a bass as much as possible if you come in to contact with ALIVE people don't shot us please. Ps we will try and up date the list of who is alive and when we can and leave notes on doors with knives to if there is something inside or it and you should stay out.

I stopped and said, "Billy what channel are we on?" Billy looked at the radio and said, "channel 6," I nodded and then added we are working in teams and are using radio channel 6 I leave the red lip stick here for people to update who is alive, it would be good if you would right your names down its hard enough keeping track of everyone. As not everyone has a radio. I put my pink lip stick to the door by with some blue-tac and Enrico then said, "right if we are going to look for the rest of the team we need to slit up." Rebecca, James and Billy all look at me and I looked at Enrico and said, "first lets get some food me and James stored some we cant work on empty." Enrico nodded and I pull out some cans and James gives some to Rebecca and I give one to Enrico and Billy and take one out for myself. I drink the juice and tip the inside in to my mouth with the boys and Rebecca is eating with the fork I gave her and said, "I saved it." Everyone laughed at he and once we where done we drop the cans on a table in the room I look at the others and said, "well I think we should spilt up with Becs, Enrico and James as one team and me and Billy as another, James if you can get Becs to the room with the papers in she can start looking though them as she has a radio and a guns and the rest of us can start looking for Beta team. We should check back here when we can to up date the list or to start a dead list."

Enrico nodded and Billy gave him the extra sub-machinegun and said, "we got no extra rounds for it but it has one full magazine in it. If you see any dead people you should pat them down and take anything of use." Enrico pulled a face and I then said, "also you should stab them in the neck or shoot them we don't want to cross a body that will get back up and try munching on our asses. It may seem distaste to search the dead but trust me, this ammo isn't going to last all day and night if we aren't careful we could end up with just knives vs. the dead or worst creatures like hunters." Everyone went pale and James then said, "or knives against a runner." I shock and said, "we would be dead in minutes." James then said, "Lil if you find any doors you can pick go of it." I nodded and said, "I will give it a go I am not top notch like Jill Valentine but I give it a go, and watch of for," James nodded and said, "we will need prove of what he is." I nodded and said, "yeah we will, but in till then everyone will have to look after Billy, if you see anyone but him tell them about Billy and he didn't do it." Enrico then said, "that is yet to be seen." Rebecca then said, "captain look how fast his trail went and how fast he was put to death, nothing screams cover up more than that." I looked at him and said, "or these deaths everything has happened with the Spender estate in the middle and none one has though to check it? don't you think that is odd that your department trusted someone else word on it instead of checking yourselves?"

James then added, "it clear to anyone who looks at the facts that if there is a house in the middle of murders then you need to check the house because it gives shelter, and a bolt hole." Enrico nodded and said, "you make a point." I open the double doors and see a dinning table and said, "James you take this way we will take the other way and if this was left for so many years why is it set up for dinner?" James moved that way with Rebecca and Enrico and James said, "be careful." I nodded and said, "keep in touch with the radio's, I get the chemical but we don't know what res this is it could be the good old one of the newer wii." James nodded and said, "I play both and I like the good old one best, so much more to do but if you get stuck give me a bell on the radio." I looked at him and said, "I went though it a few weeks ago but other so I should be fine, either way." I head to the other doors with Billy at my side and open them it is full of paintings and a statute of a women holding what looks like a bucket with no handles on one shoulder. I start climbing it and pull out a paper map. I smile as Billy lifts me down and I kiss him again and he holds me close and said, "this is such the wrong time for this." I smile and kiss him again and said, "yes but it is happening and thank you for coming with us." Billy kisses me again and said, "I would follow you anywhere, I just feel like being here with you is where I am meant to be." I take Billy's dog tags and put them around my neck and in my bar so the don't jingle.

Billy traces a finger around the top of my vest top and I move close to him kissing his lips. Billy puts his arms around me and said, "so what is my chances of not being handle over to the mill after this?" I kissed him and said, "I will not let them and after this night mare everyone will protect you, you're a good shot, a key witness from the train right to here." Billy moves some hair to behind my ear and I look at him and said, "that and I will hid you if I have to." Billy smiled at that and kissed me." I see the desk is moved to bock off a small passage way and I simple climb over it and got down it and see a knife on a bookshelf. Just like in the game walking back up and a zombie comes out of the hidden door and Billy puts his gun to the side of its head as it like it doesn't see him and shots it. I tap the zombie down for anything and come up with nothing. I climb over with Billy and try the door and it is locked. I pull out the lock picks that I got off of an umbrella goon and start moving one and it clicks under and Bill then said, "and you said you weren't good at picking locks." I smile and head in to the hallway. I see another knife on a cabinet and move forward with my gun out and put the knife in my belt with the other one. We move slowly around the corner and it is empty. I see a full hand gun clip and snatch it up giving it to Billy.

I open the door and shut it easy and look at where we are the bathroom door is right in front of me and so is an outside door. I simple go forward to the door and start unlocking it and open in up to see we are fenced in, I see the bag at the end of it with some red bag no bigger than a 1.5kg salt bag but it is the bright red colour that catches my eyes. I go down and pick it up and ran back to Billy quickly and we shut the door and on the door with the eyeliner I write, goes no where fenced in but saw dogs at fence so go don't go out of here. Billy looked at me and said, "but there was no dogs," I smiled at him and said, "I know that but they don't and it is pointless going out there a dog could jump it easy." Billy smiled and we pushed the bathroom door open and there was a bath full of water and a toilet Billy goes to the toilet and starts peeing and I pull the plug out of the bath and it shows off a body I grab one of the draggers I had picked up and ram it right in to the body's head as it moved. Billy then said, "what the fuck?" I smile at him and said, "maybe later?" Billy laughed and said, "like what you see?" I laugh and said, "to right." Billy goes pack to pissing and on the door I write bathroom but dead Z in bath, Billy then said, "got toilet roll," I laugh and added, but has toilet roll. Billy smiled at that and pulled the chain.

We move out shouting the door and Billy then said, "are you going to write on all the doors?" I smiled and said, "I might it will help the others if they come down here." I walked around the corner after giving Billy the map and he said, "this door," touching the one opposite the two exiting double doors, "leads in to a small room then a bigger room." I open the door then the second one while Billy followed me and picked up the dragger and Billy looked at the shotgun and I said, "it a trap, you will need to replace the weight of it. This house is full of nasty traps." Billy nodded and we head out and on the outside door I wrote shotgun trap don't take the shot gun with out having something else that weights the same or you will kill you will not be able to leave the rooms. we head though the double doors and there was a zombie walking towards us, I took aim and shot it in the head and shut the double doors I walked to the end of the hall looking right as it was another L shape hall and shot the zombie at the end. I open the door and saw the paints where different and hit the radio and said, "James?" James then said, "yeah, Lil?" I then said, "I am in the room with the paints and it looks like it is the old one." James then said, "so its four crusts to get the door to unlock?" I still held the button and said, "yeah, but given we are so early if you get to safe room feel free to take a rest bit, I know I will in a hour or so." James then said, "cool we haven't dropped Becs off yet the house seems to be a hell of a lot bigger than it looked." I smiled and said, "I copy that over and out."  
Billy then read out, "from the cradle to the gave." I grabbed his hand as he went to touch a switch and said, "there are crows above us, one wrong move and they will attack." Billy looked up at the crows and said, "they cant be normal they are 5 times the normal size." I nodded and said, "yeah so they would rip us apart so we have to get this right." Billy head the door open and I moved around the pictures and then choice the new born baby, the infant, the young boy, the man, the middle aged and final the aged man with no hair and the picture lefts up and gives me a crust. I pop it in my bag and move out of the door slowly, once I was out of the door I smiled and Billy moved to another door and it was locked I looked at the lock and tried with the picks for a few minutes and after 5 minutes Billy then said, "cant you do it?" I smiled at him as it gave a click. It was a small offer with the windows open on to a steep drop. I shut the window and started looking around with the door shut. We found a case of shotgun rounds and a locked draw, I ran my fingers around the desk and pulled out the draw under it and found a key and Billy then said, "just like in the moves." I smiled as it unlocked pulled out an eagle and a note pad, I touched my radio and said, " James I just found the eagle of the east," James then said, "where?" I then said, "opposite the room with the paintings its an office." James swear and said, "well it looks like they have changed some of the hiding places be careful Lil." I pushed the button and said, "you to James."

Billy then said, "what does this mean?" I give him a tight smile and said, "it means we have to be extra careful as things have been moved around." Billy nodded and James then said, "Lil?" Billy answered as we where by the other door and said, "James?" James then said, "we are at the drugs room still in the same place under the stairs and we are all taking a nap," Billy then said, "understood we will get one soon, over and out." I look at the door and Billy pushed it open and the handle looked like it was going to break I move forward and come close to the stairs and on my left is a zombie which I take aim and shot in the head. I move under the stairs and see a door wedge and go back to Billy as he said, "we shouldn't let this door shut." I give him the wedge and here a bump on the stairs. Billy puts the wedge in the door keeping it open and I head up stairs and there is a zombie on the floor I shot it and see three more coming towards me I move left then right shooting them easy and the last Billy shots. I walk along the odd shaped hall and inside there are no zombies around it. I come back to the stairs and there is a gab and a door facing me, I go down the gab and unlock that door. I come back to Billy and said, "lets check the room down that way first, then the middle and this door." I point at the one at the end of the walkway and Billy nodded and said, "then come back down stairs for some sleep?" I nodded and said, "yeah," the room at the end was simple a room with an unlit fire arms chairs and a big couch and a locked door. It also had a lock on the door.

Billy then said, "on second thoughts we should rest in here the fire laid." I smile and try the middle door which was locked and head back down the starts in to the safe room with Billy. It was nothing more than a type writer, and some boxes with no lock, inside there was two handgun clips both fall and I looked though the boxes and it was full of nothing useful. On the door I simple wrote, store room. we head back up to the room with the fire and Billy locked the door and I lit the fire. I looked at my watch and saw how it was only 5 am and let myself rest knowing alpha shouldn't be really here in till at least 7 am or more, I set my watch for the alarm and Billy trailed kisses down my neck and I kissed his lip and simple said, "we are only going to get 2 hours sleep." Billy nibbled my ear lobe and said, "I can live on less than two hours sleep." I moaned and said, "yes, but we need to be bright eyed and brushed tailed." Billy then said, "what if I promise to be fast? 5 minutes?" I laughed and said, "5 minutes," Billy gave me puppy dog eyes and started at my belt taking it off and said, "I can make you very happy with ten." I looked at him and said, "4 minutes 20 second and counting." Billy pulled my trainers off and my jeans went next and he looked at my underwear and said, "lacily." I undid his belt as our bags where all ready off and said, "we got less than 4 minutes." Billy laughed and said, "yes honey." I laughed and he pulled down my knickers and I his jeans and boxers and he was already hard and said, "do I get extra minutes for being very good?"


	7. Chapter 7

I crossed my arms and looked up at him and then at my watch and he pushed in and I moaned and he said, "well you are the one counting down my time," I laughed and he moved up on to my neck giving me a chance to adjust to him. I nodded to show I was alright and he went off at a pace and I moved with him and it took him minutes to finish and I just felt put out, Billy looked at me and kissed my neck and said, "you didn't finish did you?" I shock my head and Billy went read and said, "fuck." I laugh at his pure embarrassment and said, "we put this down to needing sleep." Billy looked at me and said, "I will make this up to you." I smiled at him and said, "when we are out of this mess?" Billy nodded and said, "yes, and after a good night sleep so nothing can get in the way." I smiled and redressed and so did he, we curled up on the sofa together spooning. I fall asleep in seconds and wake up with my wrist vibrating and Billy then said, "5 more minutes." I kissed his neck and said, "up and at them we have to get looking." I put my gear on and Billy looked at me and said, "I was enjoy sleeping with you in my arms," I smiled as he started to get dressed and said, "but we have to get back at it." Billy gear up and we head to the room at the end of the walk way and the door opened easy. Inside there was a lighter and I picked it up and the zip was full and it was gold and hallmarked.

Billy looked at it and said, "good bit of kit." I nodded and looked around finding the dog whistle and the note about the wolf being in around the dogs neck on a way. Billy then said, "so we have to catch the dog?" I shock my head and said, "no we shot it and then take it." Billy nodded and I opened the door and stepped back as Billy shot the zombie. I pulled out my gun and head down the hall a little and there was another shot down the hall I walked to the corner and said, "Hello?" I walked out and a man raised a gun and I grabbed my radio and said, "found someone," Rebecca then said, "thank god, Enrico and James are still asleep Lilly." I smiled and said, "well we slept for two hours, but it is good to hear your wake Becs." The man then said, "Rebecca?" I was still holding the button and Rebecca then said, "Richard," I then said, "right now Becs I update the door down stairs and bring him over to you so you can start helping to look for others and a way out." Rebecca then said, "cool, I found some stuff that is out of date put useful maybe you can take a look, but have you told him about Billy?" Richard then said, "Billy Coen?" I looked at him and said, "he didn't do the crime he was set up and the jeep was knocked over by the dogs outside, that and he is a key witness in this." Richard then said, "you cant trust him" Rebecca then said, "yes we can, he a good shot and has help us no end just give him a chance."

Richard then said, "a chance to stab us in the back." I looked at him and said, "he wouldn't do that and if he tries I will kill himself." Billy touched my back as he came forward and said, "you can check with Enrico if you want." Rebecca then said, "I own him my life Richard he has been nothing more than a get solider just give him a chance." Richard then said, "I will for you Becs." I then said, "we will see you soon." I let the radio go and said, "how are you for handgun ammo?" Richard then said, "5 bullets left." I pulled out three magazines and said, "give me that one and I will refill it." I refilled it and Billy then said, "we should up date the door of alpha team first." I nodded and saw he still have his hand cuff on and undid it with a pick and chucked it a horrible verse. Richard then said, "when I saw the writing I could started looking for the five of you." I nodded as I opened the door and went down the stairs and said, "well we haven't finished searching the wing on this side but the doors we have been in I have tried to leave help hints on this place is full of traps." Richard nodded and on the door I added Richard Aiken - alive. I walked back up the stairs and they both followed me and I looked at the double door and saw there was some gun down zombies in here but the statue with the blue tigers eye hadn't been pushed over I pushed it off the ledge and it block blow and the eye was visible and Richard looked at me and I simple said, "it a key, the blue stone, this place is full of hidden stuff."

I walked around to the first door and opened it and came face to face with a metal outside door. I moved to the left and saw shot zombies on the floor and head down the stairs an to the first door I saw I knocked and Rebecca opened the door and I looked at the zombie saw it hand been stabbed and stabbed it. Rebecca hugged Richard and said, "you two been alright?" I nodded and said, "yeah on the other side there is a nice room with a lock on the inside and an open fire." James woke Enrico and Enrico then said, "Richard." Richard then said, "captain," Enrico smiled at me and said, "how's it going on the other side?" I looked at him and said, "found one crest, know where another is, and where the wolf is." James then said, "where?" I pointed to the outside and said, "on a dogs neck so me and Billy are going to do that one, I have done the painting to get a crest, that leaves the snake, armour room and the plant to go. I haven't placed the crests yet but we should keep hold of them and move out together." James then said, "but," I nodded and said, "good point we should place the crests and wait for Alpha but take his James." I pull out the eagle and he takes it and said, "no one can know I have the eagle or Lil has the wolf, if someone knows they are going to kill us for it." Enrico then said, "why?" I looked at him and said, "there is a spy in the STARTS, we know who but cant prove any of it, so cant say in till we have the prove to show you."

Enrico then said, "a spy?" I nodded and said, "he is in alpha team." Everyone looked at me and James then pulled out a leather book and pulled out a picture of three people and one had mirror sunglasses on and Richard then said, "Albert Wesker?" I watched everyone look at the picture in disbelieve and Enrico then said, "no one is to say nothing in till we know the truth, and that is some hard stuff that he can not back out of." Everyone nodded and Enrico then said, "no lets get this door open and no say anything about Lilly and James knowing so much it could get them killed already they have shown they are more than able in this shit, and as for Billy, everything I have seen really puts his conviction in to question. So I think we should split up in to two groups, of three. Now I will go off with Lilly and Billy purely to vouch for Billy if we bump in to people, now we all got radios, in each team." James then said, "my team will take on the snake, and the plant." I nodded and said, "my team will do the dogs the armour room and get a second shotgun. Once done we report back in meet in the main front door and wait for Alpha I hope they don't just go off with out leaving some sign they are about." Enrico then said, "they shouldn't the door is clearly marked with contact details and who is alive." I nodded and said, "ok lets do this." Richard pulled out his assault-shotgun and Billy pulled off his bag and said, "you got shells?" Richard went pick and said, "I have 10 in the gun." Billy nodded and gave him ten more and he put them in his pouch filling it.

I looked at James and said, "see if you can get the other grenade launcher, it would give us a clue to if," James nodded and said, "course." I looked at my team and said, "if we do the dogs first we can come back this way for the tigers eye and shotgun. Oh and do not go though the other wing by the button floor it is mostly glass, so do it from the top and make your way down it isn't good for a defensive point of view." everyone nodded and I handed over the chemical to James and he smiled and said, "cheers." Billy lead the way back up stairs and to the door and I dropped to one knee and started picking it. The door clicked and Billy pushed it open and we head outside. I put the whistle in my mouth once we where all in one corner and blow it hard. Every dog started howling and two came running. I took aim shooting with Billy and Enrico and the first dog went down with out a head and the second dog the same I walked forward and got the wolf crest and hid it in my bag. Richard ran to the door and opened it and said, "your alright?" Enrico smiled and said, "of course we are Lilly is a cracking shot I think she would out do Chris Redfield." I smiled and walked them out of the other of the door going back inside and walked down the stairs passed the safe room and down the end of the hallway to the door. I picked it in seconds and went inside picking up a clearly broken shotgun and walked out.

I picked the other door open and pulled out my gun as Billy kicked it open two zombies where in front of is and both went down with clear head shots as I was wick with the gun. Billy moved and shot over my shoulder to the left and I moved forward to the left going to the door at the end and locking it from the inside and I simple said, "two minutes." I popped in to the hall and the close door opening it and came in to the dinning room where I had pushed over the statue I picked up the blue tigers eye and head back to the others and over to the room with the tiger in. once the eye was placed it gave me the crest and I simple put it in my bag and head back though the dinning room to the front hall. I went up the stairs with the others and though the top room in around the first corner to the set of double doors. I pushed it open and said, "hold the doors open." both Billy and Enrico held the doors open and I walked over to the glass and raised the butt of the broken shotgun and used it to smash a hole so I could take out the crest. I ran to the doors they where closing and both Billy and Enrico tried to stop it once I was out they jumped back letting the doors snap shut. Billy then said, "that was a nasty trap." I nodded and said, "yeah, if you got one move wrong you where seal in with deadly gas." Enrico looked sick at the though and said, "aren't there enough ways to die with out that?"

I then said, "yeah." I walked back though the door to come to the stairs where the door was edge open at the bottom. Walking though the double doors I went in to the room with the shotguns and traded the broken one for the working one. Once we where out we headed out back the way we came. We got to the top of the stairs as we heard the door open and Enrico was first in to view and a women then said, "Enrico?" Enrico then said, "Lilly radio the others tell them Alpha is hear." I waited at the top of the stars with Billy and looked at Billy and Enrico quickly then said, "before you ask anything, I have two civilians and Billy Coen in my team at the moment Billy has didn't cause the crash the dogs did and I believe he didn't kill those people so don't shot him down." I walked down the stairs with Billy and hit the radio button and said, "James, Becs and Richard, just letting you know that Alpha team have got here and we are done waiting for you in meet up point." Rebecca then said, "we picked up second grenade launcher and we have found Forest Speyer dead, a very big snake got him." I pushed the button as Enrico grabbed the banister and said, "copy that." I let go of the button and was being eyed up by the opens and sat down on the last step and Albert Wesker was easy to stop with is mirrored sunglasses on, Jill Valentine was the only women which was easy, Berry Burton had to be the big man with the big gun, and Chris Redfield was clearly the last one left. Weaker looked shocked at seeing is alive and said, "first thing is first we need to regroup and find a way out." I cut in and said, "done, there is a back door it needs four crests to open it." Wesker then said, "then we need to search for these crests." I looked at him and said, "done, James, Becs and Richard are bring the reaming one to us now."

Enrico recovered himself and said, "we guessed that you had be sent after us and we where forced in here we regrouped and looked for way out waiting your team. We have finished our search as we where coming down here to wait for you." Weaker took a moment and said, "so now we get to this back door and find away out." James then was at the top of the stairs and said, "got it." I nodded and got up and said, "if any of you still have radios we are all on channel 6." I got up and Enrico then said, "did you pick up his gun?" James gave it to Enrico and he put it on his leg and said, "right lets get going." Weaker then said, "we are exiting out of the first store?" I then said, "no, this is a safer route, using the down stairs passes a lot of glass windows and given those dogs can jump though glass windows and have been stood outside we will have to go up to go down." Enrico nodded and said, "those dogs are a nightmare." I nodded and Alpha team came up behind us as we walked out I lead them though and down though the door that was wedged open and out around the L shaped hall to the outside door I pulled out my gun and Billy nodded as he opened the door and I took aim seeing a dog and doubled tapped it to the head and it let out a small dog like whine, I moved in to the outside and around and shoot a 2nd dog as it came at me, I shot fast and moved so the dog's body missed me. Enrico then said, "clear?" I then said, "yeah, looks it." I moved up with Billy closed to me and we got to where place to put the crust. I took out the three I had and placed them in the right places.

I took off the shot gun and gave it to Rebecca who put the strap around her and move pulled the door open. Alpha team where chucking out the dead dogs and I looked behind and said, "if you want to live anything that isn't one human or isn't one of us, shut it in the head." Wesker looked at me said, "what do you mean not human?" I looked at him and said, "trust me, your see for yourself." we where in a shed and there was to exits and Enrico then said, "right, two ways to go from here so lets spilt up." I opened the other door with James and Billy followed us as we hand our guns out as Enrico was talking and we edged around the door and the corner and started shouting the dogs. There where 5 of them, and we did it quickly and I said, "Enrico there looks like there are three ways from here, why don't we slit 3 ways." Wesker then said, "good idea." James then said, "why don't you have, me, Lil, Billy, Chris and Jill take door none two," Enrico then said, "then me and Wesker take one option being both captives," I shock my head and said, "why doesn't James join your team so then Barry, Becs and Richard make up the other then its two sets of three, and one set of four that way there is a radio in each group." Wesker then said, "good planning, Miss?"

I looked at him and said, "given this is life or death just call me by my first name Lilly." Wesker looked at my gun and said, "who's gun are you using?" I looked at him and said, "mine, I turned it around showing no STARTS written on it and Wesker then said, "oh." I walked with Billy over to Chris and Jill and Wesker then said, "do you always come so armed out in the woods?" I looked at him and said, "I have permits for my handgun, the other one on my leg is Edwards, the compacted sub-machinegun and semi-automatic magnum I was lucky to reclaim form some odd places." Rebecca looked a little worried and I touched her hand and said, "your be ok Becs." Rebecca nodded and said, "your come save me again if i call?" Billy laughed and said, "course kid." Jill looked at us as we head out the other door after the others did and Chris then said, "Edward is dead?" I looked at him and said, "dog got him," we where on a long grassy path and a sight post that was covered in moss. I walked down tried the gate and it was locked and Billy then said, "another puzzle?" nodded and said, "lets see, red revenge and blue destruction." I walked back up to the sing posted and rubbed it clean and Jill and Chris just looked at us and said, "the red one west and the blue one north." Jill then said, "how do we do that?" I looked at the weather veins and there was one blue and one red and Billy then said, "this nuts," I hit the switch on the blue one and it took a few tries to get it to point north.

Billy did the red one west on the first go and I so felt like sticking my tongue out at him. James on the radio then said, "our path is cut off with a dead end but looks like it needs a crank," I hit the button and said, "isn't there away to cheat it?" I walked forward pushing the gates open and James then said, "yeah swim." I rolled my eyes and said, "try another way down." I moved forward and we entered a grave yard. I had my gun out and moved forward to the other side of it. Chris and Jill where behind us and Billy then said, "so how do you know some much?" I smiled and said, "Trent." Jill then said, "what do you mean Trent?" I looked at her and said, "old man goes by the name of Trent speaks in riddles, gives you what looks like pointless stuff in till you are right up to your neck in it and then everything he gives you makes sense." we where walking along a wining path down and Jill then said, "what did he tell you?" I then said, "there is a spy in the STARTS, and Umbrella have people in there pockets. I am sorry Chris your friend is dead he couldn't get out in time." I stopped as I felt a gun to my head and he said, "tell me everything you now." I then said, "I cant tell you everything you will not believe me even if both me and James tried, but you need to stop shouting out about conspiracies not everyone is on the right side of this." Jill then said, "who side are you on?" I took a moment and said, "me, Billy and James are all on the right side, I want to bring this corporation down." I feel the gun move and I turned around and said, "what we are looking at here is called the T virus which is a strengthened form of the Progenitor Virus made by Dr Marcus James."


	8. Chapter 8

Jill looked confused and said, "that was one of the names of the list Trent gave me." I then said, "the T virus was made by the Ashford, E smith, Birkin, Crackhorn, and others." Chris then said, "what does it do?" I looked at them and said, "it is used to creates monsters in humans it cause a zombie like state or huge mutation to have no effect you would have to be in the less than 0.01% of the whole plant." I started to walk on and Jill then said, "who is the spy?" Billy then said, "best you work that out on your own." We came in to view of a small house and went inside and I saw a chest opened it and saw a crack inside. I walked out with the others and said, "found a crack lets get moving back to the others. There is nothing up here." Jill watched us head back staying at the back and said, "we should keep an eye on them." Billy looked at me and said, "shame there isn't any more umbrella goons." I snorted and said, "umbrella wouldn't send in there goons we are all here to test the BOW." Chris then said, "BOW?" Billy looked back and said, "Bio Organic Weapons, your see one sooner or later." I then said, "more likely a 121s." Billy then said, "they better not be here those fuckers are nasty shits." I laughed and said, "be grateful it isn't a licker, a Re3." Billy then said, "what is that?" I looked at him and said, "it makes hunters the 121s look like a clueless puppy."

I head back the way we came and hit the button and said, "we found a crank." Enrico pushed the button and said, "we found away to another path." I pushed the button and said, "cool I will hang on to it." Rebecca panicked then said, "Lil?" I held down the button and said, "what is it?" Rebecca then said, "I need your help." Billy then said, "clam down first and where are you?" Richard then said, "a place called point 42, go down the lift and out though the gates do not follow the tunnel and be careful." I then said, "we are coming," I let go and started to go to the lift shaft and jumped down. Billy followed me and we turned back and Chris came down and Billy help him and Jill got herself down. I moved going to the gates and started to sprint down the path way, I stopped at the door and opened it slowly and pushed the button and said, "entering a cabin." Rebecca then said, "we are around the corner." I moved easy and vanes where every where and I waved everyone in to a safe room and Barry then said, "I did tell her she didn't need to call in you lot." James over the radio said, "Becs?" I held the button and said, "I got her James doesn't worry." I looked at her and said, "infected plant?" Rebecca nodded and said, "right everyone stay away from the greenery." I moved around to a door tried it and dropped to one knee and started to pick the lock.

Jill then said, "lets check out the double doors." I then said, "Richard see if you cant push some boxes over the wholes in the floor?" the door clicked open and I got up and there was a room inside I went to the door right next the way out went inside and pulled the bath water out and smiled as I picked up the key I shut the door and shooting started though the double doors and Barry went in after Chris and Jill. I walked in and saw the spiders and Billy then said, "fucking spiders again." Barry then said, "what do you mean again?" Jill and Chris where moving around killing the other spiders and I said, "well, we faced them before, in another place." I moved around lighting the candles and made a mental note of the colour and the number of lines, I head over to the pool table and looked at the balls carefully and head off back though the double doors. I climbed over the boxes to the other side with Billy following me. I opened the door and tried picking the Galley lock after 10 minutes Jill then said, "move over let me try." I move from the door and went on to the next door which was open and pushed it and pulled out my hand gun. Barry was behind me as the zombie rounded the corner. Barry then said, "stop or I will just." I took aim putting as bullet though its head and Barry raised his gun at me and I looked at him and said, "look at it Barry, it stinks of rot, it is rotting yet it is walking that is not normal."

Richard moved in to Barry's aim and said, "Barry it was a zombie, you saw it for yourself and there are more monstrous shit move around. You have to get head shots to take them down." Barry lowed his gun and Chris walked over and said, "what is going on here?" I watched Barry poke the zombie with his gun and I said, "careful, its load with the virus, you don't want to catch this shit." Richard nodded and I looked at the book cases around the corner putting my gun away I said, "Richard give me a hand there is an access route here." We push one case all the way back and the other to the side, Richard then said, "lady's first." I rolled my eyes and started down the ladder and Chris walked in to view seeing where we where going. I got to the bottom and held out my handgun and looked around and said, "looks clear." Richard started down and I hear a growling noise and hold my handgun in both hands as I move and to hunters come around the corners and I shouted up, "hunters get your ass back up there." I shot a half a clip in one's head and the other was almost on me and I rolled forwards as it jumped and turned knee on one knee I emptied the rest of the clip in to its head. Billy on the radio then said, "Lil you alright?" I pushed the button and said, "yeah, that was fucking close," I move my hand and reload quickly and look around the corner to see the boxes and the watery gap.

I push the button and said, "clear, hall way is clear, but careful the bodies are not far from the ladder." I came back to see Richard coming down with Billy quickly and Billy looked at the bodies and said, "these have a thicker skull?" I shock my head and said, "no I used my handgun it takes half a clip close ranger to kill the fuckers." Both Billy and Richard pulled out there shotguns and Chris and Barry took a look at the hunter bodies and Chris then said, "what the fuck is this?" I looked at them and said, "Bio Organic Weapon, or BOW this whole places is owned by white umbrella as you can see there creations are not CDC proved." I looked at the boxes and started pushing the 1st one in with Billy, Richard was pushing the 2nd and we quickly got the 3rd. One the boxers where in Richard then said, "why is there so much water?" I pulled open the doors and said, "if I run to the control room you two cover me," Billy then said, "from what?" I looked at him and said, "think Jaws," Richard looked at me and said, "fucking sharks?" I looked around and said, "more than one, so I am going to run control room you cover me and I see if I cant get rid of all this water." I started to run as Chris and Barry just looked at me. I followed the railing and didn't stop. The others where shouting and I was glad I could run fast not that running in water is fast going every step is a struggle but it was a better option than trying to swim as the water came up to my knees.

I got to the steps and I just as shark tried to bite me and I get the key in the lock and shut the door. I push the radio and said, "I am in." James then said over the radio, "me and Enrico have lost Wesker in the tunnels." I moved forward and started to climb down the ladder and Billy then said, "Wesker is a smart man, why don't you and Enrico do a simple search pattern if he doesn't show up then it is possible he has gone back in the mansion as it is the meet up point." I looked at the board and it read, in case of pressure drop use 3# I hit the drain snitch and a women's voice then said, "locking all control room doors to get maximum safety." Billy over the radio then said, "Lilly?" I hit the button and said, "I got this." I pushed up the safety to off and it said, "pressure drop. I turned to corner and turned 3# to open and saw a zombie and it was coming towards me I shot it in the head and went back to finish the drain and it started and the sharks started attacking the windows I hit a button and metal screens came down. I waited and it took 5 minutes for the women then to say, "unlocking all control room doors." I pressed the button and said, "done it." It took minutes for the others to run in and open the door and I said, "down here." Billy was climbing down and said, "there are a lot of fish out of water out there." I picked up a map of the whole building and under ground stuff, and gave it to Chris as he was looking around as Richard was looking around for stuff and said, "last entry was that the sharks broke the tank and floored the area."

I moved to the other door and said, "we right I will be back in a minute I am going to check the main room see if there is anything of use." Barry then said, "it will be to wet to use." I walked out and Chris followed me and we where in a room where the water hadn't gotten all the way up. I looked around and said, "there must have been a air bubble here." Chris nodded and I started looking at the higher shelves and pulled down some handgun ammo and said, "Chris how are you for handgun?" Chris then said, "1½ I gave him the full boxes and two more empty clips and he started refilling them. I found grenade launcher rounds and put them in my backpack and a full clip of magnum rounds. I smiled and opened the next door as Chris was filling his hip pouch with as much as he could take and went to hand me back the two clips I had given him and I shock my head and said, "I'm good." I picked up the rest of the box and said, "if you need more ask," Chris then said, "Jill is running low." I nodded and move though the room and said, "when we bump in to her again I will load her up." I moved carefully on the wet floor and Chris then said, "why are you coming in here?" Once we where at the other end I chucked a grenade and pull Chris around the side it went off and Billy then said over the radio, "that sound like a grenade." Chris then said, "what the fuck you didn't have to do that." I hit the button and said, "it was its fine, and yes I did Chris." Chris gave me an evil look and I walked pasted the shark body and pulled out a key ring and waved it at him and he said, "how did you know that was going to be there?"

I pressed the button and said, "Becs?" I was still holding it and Chris then said, "answer me or I will shot you." Rebecca then said, "yes?" I then said, "I got some keys for that door did Jill get it open?" Jill then said, "it is a solid locked it cant be picked by normal picks." I then said, "right I am heading up." I let it go the button and said, "I have done this shit before." I could tell that wasn't the answer Chris was expecting to hear and he said, "how, when, where? Why?" I looked at him and said, "this isn't the only umbrella mansion like this, this isn't the first outbreak me, James and Bobby, all have been though this shit before, Bobby died yesterday." I walked past him and said, "you will soon lean that umbrella follow a pattern with there designs and hiding places once you do this shit more than once you get very good at knowing what around every corner." Chris came after me and grabbed my arm and said, "but you are just a kid." I looked at him and said, "like that matters in this, the only thing you need to remember is shot it in the head, unless you can see its heart beating." I walked though the doors and Barry looked confused and I lead them though another door along a hall way and picked up an empty magnum clip I put it in my bag and started climbing up Richard then said, "so how do we kill the plant?" I got to the top unlocked the door and we where in view for the ladder to get back up to the ground level. I took a moment and said, "V-jot should do it, over the roots."

I was up the next ladder and Jill was looking at the zombie as Rebecca was talking to her. I gave Rebecca the keys and said, "Jill?" I offered her the mostly empty bow of ammo and gave her 3 clips. Jill took them all and Rebecca then said, "is that grenade launcher rounds?" I nodded and Rebecca reload and Barry then said, "got any 44?" I was filling up the magnum and he started to help himself to rounds. Everyone refilled my bag was a lot lighter." James came though on the radio, "no sign of him so we are heading over to you all." I hit the button and said, "see you soon James, I have some around four you." I put the bag back on and looked around the room finding a report about the plant and said, "main roots in the second floor storage room." I moved forward and saw Wesker at the Galley door and Rebecca used the key to open it and Wesker then said, "I got lost." I nodded and pushed the button and said, "James, Enrico Captain Wesker has found his way over to us." Wesker then said, "I found some paper about there being away out under the mansion stairs. This is just a dead end." I nodded and said, "does it say how to open it?" Wesker then said, "yes I need the crank you said you found." I pulled it out of my bag and gave it to him and said, "anything else captain?" Wesker then said, "this is pointless we should all head over to the house." Rebecca then said, "there is a possibility of there being information about this plant in these rooms," James came in on the radio saying entered the building." I took the keys and opened the door and we all started looking around.

Wesker looked a little pissed off as everyone but it was only for a second and I pulled out some paper and said, "two stone and metal crust to open under stairs passage." I looked up and said, "why done we search here for them and Captain you lead you team back to the mansion, to search. That was we can be sure to do a good job." Wesker looked at the keys and said, "one of those keys may fit a mansion lock." I chuck him the keys and he starts to leave. Billy looked at me and said, "you sure you know what you are doing?" I walked over to the other door with a complex colour coded lock and use the colours and the numbers I put to memory hitting the red one first and said, "red candle 2, red ball 7, green candle 4 green ball 5, orange candle 1 orange ball 3." The door locked beeped and opened and Rebecca then said, "that is one messy lab." I nodded and started looking at the V-jolt that was on the wall and started mixing it. James then said, "I though you said Wesker was here?" I came out with a jar of the solution and said, "he was, but I kill the plant and you look for anything of use in the documents." I chucked Billy the key to the door opposite us and he said, "you took that off before you gave him the keys?" I smiled and said, "of course." Jill then said, "I want to know what is going on now?" Chris then said, "what do you mean when you said, Lilly you and James and someone called Bobby had done this before, and once you do this once you can guess where everything is?"

James then said, "we have done this before but we are not telling you how, where or when, it doesn't matter." I moved out the door and said, "I am going to kill this plant." Chris then said, "I am coming with you." Enrico then said, "both James and Lilly are 100% with us on this they are on our side and as for there extra knowledge it isn't something that needs to be questioned." I moved as Jill said, "but if we tell Captain about this," Enrico then said, "Wesker isn't on the right side of this, no one can tell him about Lilly and James he would kill them both on the stop." I moved down the ladder with Chris following me and I walked to where the box bridge was and it had fell to the bottom. I moved around to the grate that went between both spaces and used it to slowly work my way over where Chris took a run and jump at the 5 foot gab. Once on the other side I pushed the doors open and walked around the ring in till I saw the store room door with was luckily enough labelled store room. Pushing it open inside where roots moving around flapping like a fish out of water. I chucked the V-jolt over the roots and they started melting and going upwards. I walked out and back the way we came. Once we where back with the others everyone was looking at a report that stated Wesker's name clearly on it. I moved in to the room with the plant and found more information and even a few pictures of Wesker in front of the building."

It was clear that everyone was uneasy about this new information and James then said, "we best get back in to the mansion and search for both of these objects," I looked at him and said, "first we should see if we can not force these gates open Enrico then said, "some grenades or anything." We all headed out of the house and Richard then said, "where did you get that hock shank?" I smiled as I was still carrying it and Rebecca then said, "from a train." I looked at the lift shaft aimed it and let it pull me up. I hit a button to make it go lose and put the end in a good stop and dropped it down to Billy. Billy used the rope to climb up, as did Enrico, Richard, Chris, Barry and Jill." Rebecca just hit the button and let it pull her up. I put it back on my back and said, "you never know when a hock shank can come in handy." We head back in to the mansion and the door that was edge open had been shut and the handle snapped off. Billy then said, "fuck." I nodded and said, "we are going to have to go the other way." I pulled out my gun and Enrico then said, "but you said it was not a good way to go because of all the glass." I nodded and said, "someone broke and shut the door, we have no choice, just keep it tight." I opened the double doors and said, "trip wires." I step open them with Billy and Enrico then said, "that wasn't here earlier when we came by."


	9. Chapter 9

I could feel a clod breeze on my skin and said, "he open the door." I moved fast hearing a dog growling and slammed the door shut as a dog started scratching growling and attacking it. Billy had his gun aimed at it as the others where heading our way, I pushed open the other door and said, "simple L shape." I pushed it open and all the windows had been smashed and I moved forward holding my gun in both hands moving quickly Jill then said, "careful, the glass is everywhere." I moved around the corner and he had moved a one of the display cases in front of the door. I put away my gun and Billy did the same as we started to pull it out and growling and gun shots where heard. Someone started screaming, I got the door open and everyone started going though fast and Rebecca then said, "Enrico," I pulled her though while Chris pulled Jill though and I shot Enrico in the head as Billy shut the door. Jill looked at me and said, "what I did was kind." James pulled Rebecca in to his chest and Richard then said, "she is right, the captain would of lived though that." I walked out of the room to the back of the stairs, the door stood open and I went down with everyone following me. Once we where off the stairs there was a small walkway and ladder I got down the ladder and just like on the game there where 4 pillars. I went forward pushing the 1st off then the 2nd, I made my way over to the 3rd and pushed it and I got the 4th off as a mutated Lisa Trevor showed up. She looked inside and said, "mother," and jumped. The gates opened and the others looked at me as I walked to a lift.

The lift was big and we all got on it and it went up. There was a fountain of water and I walked around the edge placing the wolf as James did the eagle. The fountain started to go up and when it stopped a walk way and stairs leading to a lift was visible. We all headed down it and the lift was four man. I got on with James, Billy and Richard and Richard said, "just call the lift back up after we go down." Rebecca nodded and we went down and step off at the heliport doors which where locked. I looked at it and said, "system needs full power to open the doors." Richard nodded and sent the lift back up there was a ladder to the side and I climbed down it was a little safe room with a type writer and box I opened the box and laughed as there was bottles water inside and some food. Once everyone was down I past out the water and food for a rest break. It seemed that mouths since the last time we stopped for even a small break. I was sat in Billy's lap and James then said, "so we have to restore the power?" Rebecca then said, "what is it with these places and having to restore the power before we leave? Please tell me there isn't a self-destruct here like the other labs?" Richard then said, "I only just made it out." I looked at my watch and saw how close to sunrise we where and it was easy to see why it had taken a day and part the night to get down here and I just keep my mouth shut and Rebecca then said, "why didn't you tell us?" I looked at her and said, "we have in till sunrise to get out, once the power is restored we can open the helipad doors."

Jill then said, "you are telling me this place is going to blow?" I nodded and said, "at sun rise, or soon if Wesker hit the switches." Chris and Barry got up and said, "what are we waiting for," James then said, "we are making good time, once the power is up and running we can do a quick whip around the lab and go to the helipad and get the fuck out of here." I nodded and said, "we got hours, people." Jill then said, "that is this is a walk in the park." I looked at her and said, "with this many of us, and so many guns, trust me it is a walk though the park compared to doing it with two of you." I got up and pulled out my hand gun and said, "the power room is going to be a bitch." James nodded and said, "and refilling the power cell." I moved to the door with him and said, "ready?" James then said, "I am glad we haven't hit any runners yet." I pushed the door open and said, "don't jinks us now." I moved forward and one came right at me and moved taking it down with one shot and said, "what did I say about jinking us?" I turned and quickly put 4 more runners down and James then said, "fuck me your good." I moved forward carefully and said, "no thanks I will leave that to someone else." Billy laughed as he came up flanking me, and around the corner was starts and a passage leading to another room, Billy turned to the stairs and I to the passage I shot the for zombies on the floor and Billy didn't shot at all." I moved to Billy to stand at the top of the stairs and said, "James I get to a computer and get what doors I can unlocked with the limit power. You do that room," I pointed down the passage and said, "get the power key and the rest of us will do down stairs and everyone watch out for you heads."

Richard came to stand behind me and said, "what is it this time?" I looked at him and said, "think mutation monkeys, claws." Rebecca then said, "fuck that I am staying up here last time they nearly killed me." I looked at her and rolled my eyes and Jill then said, "who died and made you captain?" Richard then said, "Enrico put James and Lilly in control because they have done this before." I moved forward and Barry then said, "the kid knows what she is doing Jill." Barry followed us down the stairs and I pushed the double doors open at the bottom and turned left on to a passage and shot two zombies in the head. I moved forward and took the next door and walked in and saw a computer. Billy started looking around and I sat down and type in John, as a user name and then Ada as a password it blinked on to a door unlocking program and Chris then said, "bring up the main frame." I clicked the 1st one then the 2nd and a pass word box came up and I said, "I cant there isn't enough juice in the system to bring up any other programmes I can only unlock the doors at the moment, I typed in Cell and it came up incorrect I pushed the radio and said, "James the password Cell isn't working." James took a moment and said, "try mole," I typed in Mole and it unlocked the door and I pressed the button and said, "got it." I let it go and Billy had more shotgun shells and he shared the out with Richard. Chris then said, "what did you unlock." I got up reload my handgun clip with lose rounds from my pouch and said, "I will show you." I walked out of the room and a runner cam at me I took aim and Chris took aim shooting it.

He came up on my side and we turned and I shout the four bodies on the floor and said, "I don't want them getting up later." Chris nodded and we came back in to view with the double doors and I walked to the singal one on the side and Billy and Barry had stay in the passage way opposite it." I opened the door and in the walk way where two zombie crawlers I shot one and Chris the other. I pushed one door open and we both went inside and there was some note pads I took a look and put them in my bag and moved to the neck room where there was a zombie and I saw the power refilling point and said, "don't shout in here." I moved put my knife in the zombie's head before Chris could shot and Barry then said, "the door at the end is locked." Chris then said, "why did you do that I had it easy." I looked at him and said, "this is a nitro refilling point one shot and we can kiss our ass good by." I pointed at the red leaders saying Nitro refilling point do not run with capsule. Chris had his mouth open and I moved with the knife out and moved around to the side and stabbed another zombie and picked up a fax and Chris took it and started reading though and I looked around picking up the grenade launcher rounds. I left and James then said, "coming down now." I stood by the door gave him the rounds and he gave me a mo disk. I put one in a disk drive in the refilling room. I walked back and James then said, "two more disk to do," I put back my knife and said, "if you do the power room one I do the other."

James gave me his grenade launcher and Billy looked at me and said, "I will come with you." I shock my head and said, "no, it is going to be a lot of climbing and moving in small spaces." Jill then said, "I will come with you." I looked at her and said, "if your sure it isn't going to be easy." Jill nodded and I passed her the launcher and said, "you will need it more than I will." I was given the other mo disk and James unlocked the door and went of to a single door. I opened it and pushed forward some grating as Jill shut the door and I said, "just watch out for the monkeys and blast them if you can." I pushed it forwards and got up on the side as there was the tunnel to climb though and Jill then said, "you got to be kidding?" I looked at her and said, "no," Jill slid the gun in as I got out and took it and shot 5 monkeys in the room. I said, "come on Jill it is clear but not for much longer." Jill got though and I passed her the gun and walked along the tiny way was as we where in an operating room and went though the next hole I got though and said, "clearly." Jill pushed the gun though and I grabbed her hands pulling her though fast and she got down and I aimed the gun shooting a money in the gap. I gave Jill the gun place the disk and pushed the great and said, "this way." Jill was shooting monkeys and I held the door open for her and shut it with a slam as we where out. Rebecca was walking slowly with the flue capsule and James took his gun pack and said, "ready to do the three disk?" I nodded and we both went of Rebecca and though the door down some steps and in to the power room.

I turned going out a second door fast with James behind me and I ran right to the disk putting it in place while James was shooting." I pressed moved out holding my hand gun shooting as we head in to the next room to red do the power and James then said, "right radio when it is in." we where shooting and I was reloading my handgun clips quickly and Rebecca then said over the radio, "it is in." I hit some buttons and a women then said, "power is fully restored." Both me and James ran out of the room me first and James slapping the door. I waited at the next door letting James pass me and slapped it running for the way out. Billy shut the door behind us as we both baseball slid though it. Billy pulled me up and kissed me and said, "don't do that again." I laughed and said, "cant promise that." I kissed him back and we everyone looked at me and James and James then said, "lets raid this lab." I nodded and said, "lets go." I head down the to the lift and Chris then said, "the main frame?" I looked at him and said, "good point," James then said, "I do the computer and you do the lab Lil, I an a top notch harder." Barry then said, "lets slit up." I hit the lift button and James then said, "Lil and Becs need to go to the lab both being bio chemist." Chris looked at me and said, "there is no way she a bio chemist, she can shot." I smiled at him and said, "I am, not all of us don't know how to shot you know." James then said, "you like a Becs come kick ass Alice." I laughed and said, "I am not no Alice Abernathy she is one of a kind."

The lift who came up and Jill then said, "who is this Alice?" I got inside with Rebecca and Billy and said, "an inside girl in the hive, it is an under ground umbrella research," Jill then said, "there is another one?" Jill got in the lift and I hit the button and said, "umbrella have places all over the global doing this shit and there are few of us, who try and bring it down. Trent is a huge help not that anyone knows who he is." Jill then said, "who are these people?" I took a moment and said, "if you get hit up on the Umbrella radar they will find you and given watch we are finding they will make themselves know to us, after we make it out Becs the first thing you doing is hitting the shooting range, you will need to shot to live though this shit." Jill looked at me and said, "what do you mean?" I looked at her and said, "well Umbrella isn't going to roll over and play dead, they have Irons and others in there back pockets which means we have to get hard hitting data they cant drop though the floor it also means none of you can say anything about me, Billy or James in till in comes out in the press other than raccoon newspapers. Umbrellas days are numbered." Jill then said, "but if there are so playful," I looked at her as the doors open and said, "Jill think about the attacks on Raccoon city and tell me that this virus and this place isn't the cause for them. How many more places need to be attacked before the true comes out. Umbrella cant control there virus they like the T virus which has caused this mess."

I walked in to the lab and the tyrant was on display and I said, "that is a T2 tyrant model 2, don't do anything to it, if it gets out we all die." Rebecca then said, "there's more than one type?" I looked at her and said, "T3 are the production model, with the super Tyrant, T4 and pray to go we don't see any of those." I look though picking up papers and Billy then said, "we cant just leave it." I looked at him and said, "the blast will take him out, we done want to wake that fucker up it makes the T1 we ran in to with Enrico look like a harmless kitten, a T2 anything short of a rocket launcher and you just pissing the fucker off." I picked up things with Rebecca and Wesker then said, "you seem to know a lot about the Tyrants." Everyone stopped as he had Rebecca up by the neck with a gun to her head and he said, "just who are you?" I looked at him and said, "someone who knows a lot," Wesker then said, "clearly, but who?" I smiled at him and said nothing. Wesker then said, there are ways to make people talk." I looked at him and said, "there are ways to kill people to." I looked at Rebecca and moved three fingers and flashed them, Rebecca blinked at me to show she under stood and I grabbed the last dragger in my belt and chucked it in Wesker's shoulder as I moved all three fingers and Rebecca hit him and got out of his grip I grabbed the magnum and shot the T2 test tube breaking it and hit the red switch that was visible I grabbed Rebecca dragging her to the door and shouted, "get out." Jill was on my hill with Billy, and we all got at the door as it started to lock it down. I ran to the lift dragging Rebecca along.

Jill shouted at me, "I though you said not to do anything to it." I looked at her as I hit the lift button and a women then said, "self-destruct in 5 minutes unlocking all doors," it started repeating with the count down and I said, "it will take it 1 to get though the door 1 ½ to get up the lift shaft and 2 minutes to get to the helipad. So we got 4 ½ minutes to run." I ran out with the others and we saw Chris and James looking at us and James then said, "what happened?" I shouted as I ran by, "fucking run the T2 awake." I hit the starts as everyone was following me and I hit the ladder fast and Chris and Barry then said, "T2?" James then said, "Tyrant model 2, pray to fuck you don't meet it." I was up pushing the helipad door open and everyone though and Barry help me shut them and James lad on as we was bring it up the rear said, "how the fucker did the T2 wake up?" I moved as we all got on the lift and hit the button saying, "Wesker had Becs he was going to kill her so it was either wake the T2 or her die." The lift it the top and I ran forward picking up signal flares placing them down in the middle of the pad and hit the buttons setting them off. A helicopter came in to land and everyone piled in it fast and I screamed, "TAKE OFF NOW." I grabbed a rocker launcher and learning it on my shoulder leant forward with Barry grabbing my belt.


	10. Chapter 10

I waited and the T2 broke though the floor and the then pilot said, "fuck this." I took aim as everyone looked at it and shot, first shot missed but second hit it square on in the chest. I let Barry pull me in and I shut the door. James looked at me and said, "do you hit it?" As he said that the explosion of the mansion sound out and the rider got rocky and everyone grabbed on to something. I felt Billy pull me close to him and after a while the air settled and Jill then said, "we all alright?" Everyone gave her sniff nods, I let forward and kissed Billy and he kissed me back and said, "where on earth did you learn to use a rocket launcher like that?" Everyone looked at me and I said, "well they are simple, point and shot just like a camera." James then said, "yeah but a camera doesn't blow stuff up." Rebecca then said, "it is over." I looked at her and said, "this is over." Everyone sat down in the seats and me, Billy and James put our feet up and James then said, "I cant believe we got though the train, training mansion and the Spender estate," I leant in to Billy as Rebecca lent in to me and I said, "thank fuck we did but it was a shame to lose Bobby, and people on the way." James nodded and said, "yeah but most of us got out." Rebecca fell asleep and Jill then said, "a train? Training mansion?"

I moved and James then said, "there were two umbrella mansions in these woods, both blow up. And the train was umbrella own that had an outbreak on." Chris then said, "umbrella have had two big loses." I shut my eyes and said, "it still has the hive in Raccoon city," James then said, "well below it, 2 miles under ground, but," I looked at him and said, "James look at the facts, everything is different to what we where both expecting the hive could," James cut me off and said, "I am not dealing with that shit, I retire alive and young." I shut my eyes and said, "and the water treatment plant." James then said, "fuck that shit Lil," we all started resting and Chris then said, "but it gives us a stating point if we can bring them down." James then said, "the hive is to much work any way we need to sort out his mess." I rested and after a flew hours I woke Rebecca and Billy up and pulled my hoody hood over Billy's face as we had landed. Chris handed me and James starts coats and I put it on with James and put the guns on my legs in to my bag and the same from James. I left the magnum in place and pulled of my belt stuffing it inside. Billy followed suit and we all got off. A fat man with piggy eyes looked at us all and said, "what happen where is Wesker? Where is the rest of the teams?" Barry then said, "captains Wesker and Marini are dead as well as missing members." Chris then said, "we picked up three civilians there was some type of virus outbreak from the Spender Estate."

The man with pig eyes looked at me Billy and James who both had there hoods up and I had mine up. Richard then said, "Chris, me and Rebecca will get the witnesses in to some protect now." Jill then said, "I will help you with that, we all need to start go over the data." Barry then said, "me and Chris will stay here the rest of you go to my house." The pilot just followed us as Jill lead the way, once everyone was in the cars the pig eye man started shouting. Once everyone was in cars they followed Jill though the city and in to a drive next to a huge part. Jill knocked at the door and a women answered and I remembered Barry had a family and Jill started talking and we all headed in. The women then said, "what happened?" I looked at her and said, "Dewey, Frost, Marini, Speyer, Sullivan, are dead, Wesker is suspected to be dead." Jill then said, "Wesker is dead there is not way he could of made it out alive." I looked at her and said, "in till you see his body don't counter that bastard as dead." We all sat down and the women then said, "how?" I sat down and with James and Billy started pulling out paper work Rebecca started to look though it and once it was all out Jill put her hands out and said, "guns," I looked at her and said, "I will tell you what I told Rebecca, you can take my gun from my cold dead fingers," my gun it my pocket where I had a holder for it and it hit against my light and she said, "who did you come by that unmarked berretta did you steal it?" I looked at her and said, "it is army issue, it was a gift." Jill had her mouth open and Richard then said, "you have contacts in the army?"

I looked at him and said, "not anyone who will believe this." I started going though things with Rebecca and Billy held my bag next to his between his legs, Jill went to take them and he looked at her and said, "all dew respect given there where dogs outside the mansion how far to the city do you think they have got? That blast might not have got them all so in till they done we all need to keep these." Jill had her mouth open in shock that he said that. Barry's wife looked worried and I looked at her and said, "listen to me." She looked at me and I simple said, "when Barry gets back start talking about plans to get out of the city, go anywhere that you call safe those murders are not what they seem." The women nodded and said, "the girls." Richard then said, "there outside I got my eye on them. But Lilly has a point things had already got out of the mansion who telling what is in these woods." Rebecca then said, "or what is infected," I nodded and started putting things in to stacks. James then said, "but will this be enough?" I looked at him and said, "we can hope it is. But cut sort of catching an infected dog in a cage or and infected umbrella work in a cage and take that to court I don't know how fast they can try and burry this." Rebecca then said, "this is amazing, looking at the old and then the new results." I took a look and said, "the older stuff is the Progenitor virus, it is the base, the starting point if you will for the T virus." Jill then said, "just how many virus are there?"

James then said, "a few." I looked at him and he said, "well two." I shock my head and said, "three, now there are three the G virus is nearly completed by Birkin." Rebecca then said, "what is that like?" I looked at her and said, "Birkin has the only known strains of it right now but it the different between the T and the G are said to be about the same between the Progenitor and the T." Rebecca had her mouth open and said, "how can anything be more than the T virus?" I looked at her and said, "the G virus is a genius master peace, but Birkin has it, it is said he is working on a better anti-virus for the T virus." Jill then said, "hang there is a cure?" I looked at her and said, "the cure isn't 100%," I took a moment and said, "it has to be given right after infection, because some people turn right after infection the cure will not work on them, but the longer the infection has in the body the less chances of the cure working." Jill blinked and said, "so in the labs there was the cure?" James came to my rescue and said, "no, or the researches would of used it when they had the outbreak, the cure is something that is under lock and keep not many places have it, Birkin has some, but each bath made is removed under arm guard and kept in an unknown location. Few have grad level access to it." I went back to paper sorting and after some time Barry came in and said, "Irons is demanding we hand the three of you over to him." Chris then said, "we where followed back here."

Billy pulled his hood up and over the radio a man said, "there is no movement inside, are you sure Irons wants us to just take these people? Barry said, most of the teams where dead." I pulled up my hood and said, "right, who has a Cell?" Barry pulled one out and I took it and said, "call us in two hours, by then we will have a place to stay and another number." I got up and James pulled up his hood and said, "quickest way to the park?" Barry then said, "side of the house but you cant use either door." I moved around to a side window opened it strapped my bad on and climbed out, Billy and James followed me and said, "two hours from now, calls us." I lead followed in to the part and off in to the trees, James then said, "we like wanted people now." I singed and said, "umbrella are trying to cover up there mess." I walked forward going out in to the woods and Billy said, "what about dogs?" I carried on and said, "don't worry about that for now." I went to an ATM and pulled out my purse and put my card in hoping like hell it would still work I smiled as it worked fine, I took out $500 and was glad to be a rich kid." I pocketed the money and headed off to a brush I pulled off my STARTS coat putting it in the bag and took off the magnum and said, "what size clothes are you?" Billy looked at me with James and gave me there sizes and I head off in to a clothes store that did bags and got us all knew ones using my card knowing I would have to be careful with the cash as it went quickly, I also picked up some coats. When I came out everyone put the bags in side the new ones and changed in to the coats and I was glad it started raining as rain meant we wouldn't look out of place wearing them.

He head towards the town and went in to a clothes store picking out dark clothes and normal clothes. I paid and headed to a phone store and smiled at the main and said, "I like to by 3 pay as you go cells." I had given the money to James so he could a signal cell with not links to my card. I picked 3 different models and paid, I got accesses with it just to look like a stupid rich kid who had broken her cell and her two back us as one didn't simple had 1 cell with a platinum card. It worked perfectly and I head out and meet Billy by an alley as he fell in to step with me and I said, "got three cells all set up, lets get a room and some food." I went to the ATM again get out money and head in to the outskirts of town, I got a wooden cabin cheap as there was lots of cancellations and lots of others there. Once I got Billy and James in to the room the cell went off." James answered and gave out the cell number he brought and said, "call back on different number." He hanged up taking the chip out and the battery, it took minutes and James then said, "Irons maybe fat but he isn't going to be stupid, this call could be listened in on but meet us at 12 at Emmy's." James stopped for a moment and said, "I'm sure she loved to have us all for lunch." I smiled as Barry then said, "at Emmy's?" Chris took the phone and said, "yeah she loves having us there you know you way to her house right?"

James smiled and said, "oh yeah we know, we will see you there." he hanged up and I went out side smiled as there was a stray horse. I picked up polo's and held it out the horse cam close to eat them and them and I simple put the phone strap around its neck and it ran off taking the phone with it. I smiled as we set the phone to answer right away so if they tried tracking the number they find a horse. After going inside James went off picking up food and Billy was in the shower. I had picked out a 4 bed cabin with two bathrooms. I jumped in to the other one and showered the hot water was like pure bliss on my skin and once I was clean I dressed in a black vest top and felt like kicking myself as I forgot a bar and pulled up the knickers. Not that I need a bar for support but it was just something that with men in the room you didn't want to be with out. I had men's boxers on and I walked out. I stabbed both hand guns to my legs in my normal colour jeans as I had some black ones in the same style. I used my knife to cut out a hole in the pocket so I could get to the hand guns. I went though everyone I hand gun wise and started refilling empty magazines Billy came out of the shower with topless and pulled on a t-shirt. I had there bags next to me and I was going though everything. A lot of the hand gun went in to clips as did the other things. Once I was done I filled the pouches up and I had no ammo left to put in my bag. Billy had a but shotgun shells and little else.

I but the sub back in out bags and took everything out of our old bags as they had been seen as well as the start jacket and hoody went folded right at the bottom so we could use them at a later date if needed. The tin food I left on the floor and I put our belts in our bags. Billy then said, "how are we looking?" I looked at him and said, "well I have reloaded and redone all the clips, and but equal lose rounds in pouches. You have all your sub ammo left as you didn't use it, I have 4 left, and James has all of his." I looked up and said, "I have 2 grades and you both still have 4, I have 7 magnum clips, and enough for 3 more so on the ammo front we can get out of a jam." James came in with food and I packed the bags full of food and water and our change of clothes. James looked at me and said, "your not wearing a bar." I rolled my eyes and said, "I forgot to pick one up but I pack us up out coats will hid our belts if we don't take them off." Billy nodded and said, "but it summer," I nodded and said, "I know everything is pack." Billy looked at my legs and said, "what in you pockets?" I smiled and said, "I am wearing my handguns on my legs a whole in the pockets lets me get them if needed." Billy nodded and said, "that is smart." I nodded and said and I can still use the pockets. Billy got his guns on and I did the same for him and James. James smiled and said, "bit of Velcro and you wouldn't not the difference." I nodded and sat down on my bed and Billy touched my side and I sat up and said, "I hope your safe is on." Billy checked and said, "and yours?"

I checked and nodded and curled up in his arms and James then said, "no sex you two." I relaxed in Billy's arms and said, "I wouldn't do that with you in the room." James then said, "so you two are together?" Billy kissed my neck and said, "after what we been though its bound us, like you will always be my friend." I then said, "and mine James," James then said, "you my best friend Lil you know where be been what I was like before helped me though this shit, I would try and get with you but I got a thing for Becs." I laughed and said, "oh really?" James smiled and said, "yeah had a quick one when Enrico was sleeping." I laughed as I remembered Billy's 5 minute dead line, and Billy looked at me and said, "once we got time Lil we been though a lot." I nodded and said, "yeah, that and I am enjoying cuddling." James then said, "Becs is so easy to please," I then said, "James I really don't want to know about Becs." I start to rest and James starts to snore a bite and Billy seems to be deeply asleep. Everything seem to be going though my mind about what happened since I got off the train. It seemed a life time away from when I was just going home but at the same time I couldn't help but think how I got here. Billy's heaving breathing on my neck and arms around me holding me close let me know that this is really, everything that has happened is real but how did this happen? What will we do now?

I shut my eyes and list to Billy's and James breathing it brings me some how some peace. Everything we had been though I cant stop but wonder what is next? What should be out next move? I know the STARS get disband but they didn't have everything we hand information wise, but saying that the town gets blown up and Irons is being paid to hid the truth just how far will he go? How long the wait in till the town is blown off the map? I open my eyes as dogs howl in the night and Billy jumps awake with James. I look around and raise a finger, the patter of something moving can be heard and then it goes away sniffing everyone. I look at them and said, "I cant sleep so I am going to go out for a walk don't worry I take a phone and I need to find myself a bar." Billy kissed me and said, "you sure you ok to go on your own?" I pick up my pure and leave the money that James put on the side and nodded. James gave me a phone and give us a text when you are coming back." I nodded and leave, I walk out of the area and go in to the woods heading to a 24 drug store. I pick up coloured contracts and some hair dies and make up and a lot more eye liners, I go for the thick pencils and pencil-sharpeners, I remember my science class about how it is possible to make pipe bombs from simple things you can by. I by some stuff there and spread what I by around the open shops getting more backpacks to fit it all in. when I make my way out of the final shop carrying so many bags I drop them all in a tray that is off to one side and take it.

I pushed it back to the cabin glade it was the middle of the night and no one was that close to us and when I am by the door I give one number a text and Billy opens it. I dump my loads on the floor and they both look at me and I simply say, "I will be back I just got to ditch the tray." I push the tray out in to the woods near to some others and leave it there I jog back and shut the door. Billy then said, "what is this?" I start mixing and said, "chemistry." James then said, "what are you making?" I smiled and said, "pipe bomb, got fuses and everything, I just though since I can make them and I cant sleep I might as well that and given how they came for us I want to be able to fight them off if it comes to it." They both lie down and I get to making, by morning I have made 60 bombs so 20 a piece. I started packing the bags and Billy woke up and said, "how many did you make?" I looked at him and said, "60, that is 20 each." James then said, "why is there hair die on the floor?" I looked at him and said, "hair die and coloured contacts. We don't know how has seen our faces and Billy is wanted." Billy had dark brown hair and said, "what are you going to do to me?" I smiled and said, "get you top off." Billy took it off and I started highlighting his hair, when I was finished Billy had chocolate right though to blond in his hair and it cut to make him look like a teen.

I took hours with foundation and bronze to cover his tattoos giving him the look of a sun loving teen, but green contacts in and James then said, "wow." Billy looked at himself and said, "got that is shocking." I looked at James and said, "get your shirt off." James pulled it off and he had black hair and I striped it lighter and he went blond and I died him a mousey blond with meant I could leave his eye brows alone, and I changed this eyes from blue to brown. I used henna on him to give him so tattoos and started on myself. I died my a black/dark blue and put in smoky grey contacts in and put some bronzer on. Once I was done they both just looked at me and I smiled and said, "I think we will do." James was in a vest top and I we where all still wearing the clothes we went to bed in and we head out with the mobiles, the dinner. We got there early so we could get some food and put our bags on the table we where eating when Barry and Chris came in and I walked up to the bar and said, "oh my god Chris." Chris did a double take of me and I gave him a hug and said, "you will just have to join us for lunch." Barry blinked and opened his mouth and I said low, "you both got a tail." Chris then said, "I cant we are off to meet someone." I smiled at him and said, "but it has been so long, you just got to I am sure they will understand for old friends." Chris then said, "well, I am sure if I don't Claire will kill me." I smiled and said, "you will have to tell me how Claire is and all this business about these woods. You no me with the camping bug."

Barry then said, "it isn't safe to be camping." I lead them over and they order and sat down and I said, "so what is this stuff about murders?" James smiled and said, "or cant you talk about it?" Billy then said, "I heard it was just some nutter than escape from the nutter house." Barry then said, "this isn't no laughing matter." Chris started making small talk with us and the tail lift and I put a mobile on his lap and he took it and I said low, "my number is set in, under Lilly," Chris took it and put it in his pocket and said low, "they took everything." I nodded and said, "so Claire, your sister how is she?" Chris then said, "you know Claire," I smiled and James said, "so how is her bike? I hear she been getting some good miles on it?" Chris blinked and said, "it is good she loves it." I then said, "but bikes can be such dangerous," Chris nodded and Barry looked shocked and Chris then said, "why don't the three of you come back to mine and Barry why don't you give our friends a call again to meet up." Barry nodded and we all got up making small talk as we head over to Chris house. Chris let us all in and we sat down and I start looking around and chucking things and James then said, "now that is a tv." I picked up the bugs and dropped a few in the bowl on Chris coffee table and pointed at them and said, "I just love what you done to the place." Billy sat down and said, "yeah man oh sport is on." Chris then said, "I don't watch the games but feel free I know you would rather die than miss it."

I moved in to the kitchen and moved he bugs around and pulled Chris in to the bathroom after checking it. I text Billy saying honey I have to give a reason to why me and Chris are in the bathroom for so long give the house is bug I am telling you now nothing happened. I looked at Chris and said, "I know we look a little extra but trust me, they have already bugged your house so it was need what with Billy." Chris nodded and I looked at the phone and said, "it is pay as you go I used my credit card and the phone we used last night we dated they are going to be watching us all closely don't give the my number or James out as we have three phones, unless it is to an unlocked line." Chris then said, "you are talking like they are going to hunt us." I looked at him and said, "Chris they have taken everything, and tried to take us as your key witness, Irons is trying to burry this fast," Chris hit the door and shouted, "fuck," Billy text saying honey, say the word and I break down that door I hope to hell he isn't fucking you in there. I text back no I am fine and he isn't fucking me, he hit the door in temper just turn up the TV and look at James like what the fuck. Chris looked at me and said, "we will have to find information all over again." I looked at him and said, "we will get it we just have to keep trying, and keep an eye out, who knows what is in the woods, if there is just one infected thing the city could go down with it." Chris looked at me and said, "we have to get the word out." I nodded and said, "yes, we do but we need to keep together which is hard as me and James don't live here and Billy, is wanted."


	11. Chapter 11

Chris then said, "that and they are bugging us." I nodded and said, "don't let the phone out of your sight, you might all want to start pulling your resources to stay in one house so someone is always there to stop it from getting bugged, either way, everything is being watched. Or start staying in a set of house in twos or threes." Chris nodded and said, "if we started doing that how would we explain you three?" I took a moment and said, "it the end of the college turn I still have my college papers to write, James chucked his out, if we acted like students having a cheep get away down here for walking and to a history paper about the town we will get away in till team started." Chris nodded and said, "that could work we could put you with Rebecca or Richard as they are the young in our group." I nodded and Chris house phone went off and I kissed his neck and he jumped back and said, "they are going to want a reason why we where in here." I messed up his hair messed my pulled out his top and made him look like he just put his clothes back together fast. Chris walked out with lipstick kiss on his neck and he rubbed them off and answered, "Hello?" Barry then said, "I cant get an answer from them, I have called and it picks up and I here movement, I tried text them but still nothing." Chris then said, "they must of got them," Barry swore and Chris then said, "I know, but I where is nothing I can do while Claire's friends are here, they are doing a team paper about the town and asked to be put up."

Barry then said, "but," Chris cut him off and said, "I know it bad timing to have three college brats around us with this going off." I cleaned up and redid my lipstick and got myself some water and started drinking it slowly, Chris then said, "I will come over to you and leave the brats here for now." Chris started putting himself right and left saying, "food in the cupboards help yourselves work needs me." Chris left with the mobile in his pocket and I curled up in to Billy as they watched TV and said, "Chris sat he get us put up to do our term papers." James put his arm around me and said, "why the hell did you have to think of homework?" I kissed Billy and James started texting on my mobile and Billy looked at his so I could see it and it said, so we acted like students and work on papers and shit so we sofa hop with the STARTS? I started texted back, yeah, students who are doing history paper and business papers, anything you can think of to keep us busy the house is bugged. We need to make ourselves seem harmless so they stop watching them around us. James then said, "who wants a drink?" Billy said, "beer," James laughed and said, "do you think he would shop us for taking his beer?" I laughed and said, "come on its only a year, he wouldn't dare." James came back with three beers and Billy opened one and started drinking and I moved a little and relaxed as Billy and James watched sport and talked like teens. I saw it was getting late and the door bell went off. I checked my mobile and saw new text message from Chris it read, we are removing the bugs from Rebecca's house, Richard is coming over. I looked up at a man and saw Richard was coming up the path and I said, "are you Richard?" The man nodded and Richard then said, "no I am Richard." The man went to pull a gun and I moved kicking him in the nuts and he went down. I then said, "oh god, what is going on." Billy came over and I hugged in to his chest as James put on his bag and gave me and Billy ours. Richard then said, "who are you?" I called Chris and panicked said, "Chris? Oh my god there was a mad man with a gun at the door." Chris then said, "calm down." Richard took the mobile and started talking to Chris and we all but out bags on and when Richard hanged up I took back the cell and put it in my pocket.

Richard then said, "I am Richard, Chris wants us to meet him at Rebecca." We all gave him a look like we are stupid remember and he said, "of course you wouldn't know Rebecca." he head us out and we where walking on foot. Once we headed in to the park I said low, "what is going on?" Richard then said low, "we are moving the bugs," I nodded and said, "which means they will be wanting to try and bug us and the cells which means we will have to ditch the cells soon for new ones, I may of got them in racoon but it isn't a very big town, if they but brains aren't there strong point." James then said, "we all have to be careful which means treat us like we are thick." Richard nodded and we came to a house and Chris was outside and said, "are you all alright?" I was shacking and Billy held me close and said, "just what the fuck is going on?" Jill then said, "inside," we all headed inside and down to the basement and right away I started looking for bugs found some state of the art ones for 1998 and crushed them all. Chris had his mouth open and said, "just don't ask." Billy sat down and the others came inside and Chris then said, "the house is clean." I nodded and said, "so what happened?" Jill was the only one who was in the basement with us and she said, "they took the files and are calling us lairs, they are hunting for you three." I nodded and said, "if we carry on the student roll and start moving around we will be fine if you keep looking for us." James then said, "computers maybe shit but I am a rate in hacking," I nodded and said, "but what I would give for my own laptop."

James laughed and nodded as he forced himself to stop and said, "maybe we could try hacking them?" I looked at him and said, "it would be tricky but we could do it there systems are as good as what we are used to." Chris and Jill just looked at us confused and I said, "my card will be cut off soon, not that it matters my dad will think my brother is off on a drunk bender again but I have a back up. My brother has been doing it for years." James nodded and said, "will my cards work?" I looked at him and said, "I have a special type of account." James nodded and I said, "couldn't you get people out here?" I looked at him and said, "we are on our own we have been since we got chucked in to this mess." James paced and said, "right where is the nearest library." I smiled at his thinking and Chris then said, "what is going on here?" Jill then said, "you said you have done this before?" I looked at her and said, "we cant explain our pasts you wouldn't believe us, but if there pulling this shit they will not be long before they raid us and we will be on the run, we need plans escape, guns, weapons, umbrella can go far in most things people that could help us are being pushed back," I paced and stopped and said, "get Barry to get in contact with a man called David Trapp, he is British and if the last bit of in tell I go was right Trent will contact him soon, in a week or so." James then said, "we should try the hive." I looked at him and said, "if we can get Alice on board then we would have a moll in umbrella."

James nodded and said, "it is worth a go and if all else fails, she her blood," I nodded and stopped and said, "ok Chris what is your plan?" Chris then said, "we are going to start stock pilling weapon and ammo." I nodded and said, "I can give you a list and tell you how to make a simple pipe bomb from stuff you by at the supper marker, I can tell you even how to make home made high explosives, right down to a simple napalm." Jill then said, "you can make pipe bombs?" I nodded and said, "it is not that hard to do, it is just chemistry, you would be surprised what you can make from suffer you pick up from Kmart." Chris looked at me and I pulled out a pipe bomb and he looked at it and said, "when did you make this?" I looked at him and said, "last night, I can take you all though it if you would like but the more in public you are the hard it will be to get rid of you with out marking a seen." Jill then said, "can you make a time bomb? A remort-control bomb?" I looked at her and said, "yes, it isn't easy but it is possible, take us to the library so James can get on the computer, what with that attack it would be easy to see why you wouldn't leave us alone." Jill nodded and we all headed out I was shacking a put and Billy held me close and Chris started talking to Barry. Everyone looked at us and Jill then said, "Rebecca lets take them off in to town?" Rebecca nodded and we all headed out. James got on a computer at the library in a corner and started to put in command codes changing the computer and he was in the police system. Rebecca had her mouth open and Jill sat down and said, "smooth." James then said, "why thank you."

I moved around with Rebecca as the other two where keeping an eye on and we where picking up books, and I said, "honey find anything about the architect George Trevor." Billy looked at me and I said, "he did some amazing deigns like the estates?" Billy's eyes went wide and he said, "yeah sure babe, for our history work, on architecture." I nodded and he walked around asking the liberation. Billy sat with his back to James and Jill and started to look though his arm full of books and Rebecca then said, "what are you planning," I smiled and went off to the library shop and picked up some pads of paper and pens and saw down with Billy making notes and said, "George Trevor did work on the dam, hospital, City hall, police department, Saint Michael clock tower, zoo, high school, university, tram buildings, and the railway." I nodded as Billy was making notes on it and Rebecca looked at me as I was looking at a chemistry book make looking like I was making notes but I was righting a list of what was needed for a home made pipe bomb. Rebecca went pink and once I was done Jill looked at the list and said, "how you kids doing?" I looked at her and said, "ok, maybe we should hit a café?" James was writing stuff down and said, "yeah good idea." James logo off the computer and we put out pads in our bags and head off, I started to mess around with Billy and James and Jill sat crossed arm looking like she had better things to do."

I opened up my nokia 9000 communicator and started putting lines of code in it with James on his, Billy was eating some food and said, "why don't we hit the zoo?" I looked at him and said, "that's a good idea." Jill rolled her eyes and James pulled out a camera he had picked up and said, "smile." I flipped him the finger as he took a photo. Billy kissed my neck and I turned and kissed his lips and James snapped us and I took the camera snapping behind him and one of Jill scowling and Rebecca laughing at her. I looked at them and said, "we could get some good snaps." Billy then said, "it would be better if we had more one camera." I nodded and we all went out and I picked up a Polaroid and Billy a camera and lots and lost of film. I laughed as I was snapping lots of things and picked up a simple shoulder bag to drop my snaps in after I shock them. Jill looked at me as I was snapping the zoo gates and other things as we went around. James was copying me in what he was taking pictures of and Billy was just taking pictures. Jill looked at me as we where in the monkey house and said, "why do you keep snapping behind me?" I looked at her as Rebecca raised her eyes as well and simply said, "we got a few tails and given a picture says more than a 1000 words." James took some of the walls and said, "it means later we can look at them," Billy snapped a monkey and said, "I am just acting the teen," we started to mess around and I was collecting a lot of films from the both of them.

When we where done I saw a photo development place where everything was done in front of you and put all the films in. I talked about my camera and got refills for it and when the photos where done we where handed I was handed a big bag and he said, "your negatives are inside." I smiled as we head out and meet up with Chris. I snapped him and he looked at me as I fan myself with the picture and said, "smile." Chris just gave me a look I took it again. Jill looked at him as the Barry and Richard where coming over and Jill then said, "you owe me for babysitting these college kids." I looked around as the police in Emmy's looked at Chris and he said, "there are Claire's friends and she would kill me if I didn't look after them." Billy snapped Jill and she said, "well they are all yours I am going to go talk to an adult." Barry then said, "they cant be that bad." Jill looked at him and said, "I took them to the zoo, I didn't no any set of people who could get so up and happy about architecture," Jill went to the side and said, "got anything stronger than a beer?" Barry patted Jill's back and said, "it couldn't of been that bad." Jill then said, "you take them tomorrow." Christ sat down and said, "what did you do to Jill?" Rebecca then said, "we did nothing." Richard laughed and said, "so did you get her to smile?" Billy was looking at Jill and she smiled at her drink and he took a picture and said, "well we have to recorder Jill's smiles it doesn't look like she does many of them." James looked at his watch and said, "marked the time and date." Jill then said, "take my picture again and I will brake that camera."

Barry looked at her and said, "they are only kids." Jill just left and Richard then said, "so you get any good ones?" I nodded and Rebecca then said, "lets go back to mine and go though them I bet there are some gems." I laughed and looked at James with Rebecca and James then said, "you didn't." I smiled and we head off after finishing and jumped in to Richards car. Once we where back at Rebecca's we went down starts in to her basement which had been kited out like a command centre I set down and started sorting though my Polaroid's shorting out what they where in to stacks and the other photo's. Chris sat down and said, "so many?" I nodded and said, "go though that stack and pick out the tails." I pointed and Billy sat down and said, "what do you want me to do?" I smiled and said, "I want you looking at the building shots put anything that reminds you of the train, tanning mansion and the Spencer estate in to one stack," Richard then said, "why?" I smiled at him and said, "George put tricks in to all of his building work, the zoo has alive animal DNA so they can take samples for experiments, umbrella own most of the zoo which is why there are so many studies going on." Everyone looked at me and I simply said, "when you inject something with the a virus you need a baseline for what the species is like," Rebecca then said, "so that you can see how much they change."

James then said, "they must have some type of system to or labs in the zoo itself to give the information over to." I nodded and said, "then there is the hospital, police department, and city hall, all key places where they will have there fingers in pies." Chris then said, "they are fucking everywhere." I carried on sorting though and they where going though pictures and Rebecca then said, "how many people where following us?" I looked at her and said, "a lot," I carried on looking at things and said, "maybe we could get in side the police building." James then said, "you guys could go in just some of you, we play the stupid students nuts about architecture, we could get all over the play." I nodded and said, "I at worst we could butter up Irons." I smiled and James then said, "but can you do that?" I looked at him and said, "you would be prized he is fat, piggy, and thinks he is the best, his ego is bigger than his ass, all you need to do is play in to what he wants to here, I could do that on my own," James then said, "we could hit the tram stations, there has to be something there." I nodded and Billy then said, "you don't go in there unarmed." I stood up in my vest top and said, "would you say I am armed?" They all just looked at me and I pulled out both hand guns and the magnum. Chris had his mouth open and said, "how did you do that?" I rolled my eyes and put the weapons back and said, "my nanny was well she was a top notch gun for higher, my mum grow up and did the same for a bit, assassins' family, on that side, the women don't bake cookies and shit."

They all had there mouths open and James then said, "which is how you went all sniper and shit?" I looked at him and shrugged like I butter wouldn't melt and Billy laughed and said, "which is how you knew how to make a pipe bomb and how to do this to us?" Billy put his arms out and I looked at him and said, "surprise?" Chris just looked at me and said, "how do you know so much about umbrella?" James then said, "that isn't easy explained," I sat down and Rebecca then said, "that is how you picked locked that door with two hair clips?" I looked at her and said, "my mum was meant to break the family thing with me but my nanny had other ideas." Rebecca then said, "painting balling my ass," I looked at her and said, "I do paint ball, and everything else I told you was true my daddy's family is like that my brothers don't know anything as women make better assassins it is a well know fact dew to the fact we are lighter, and men for all there strengths cant do half the stuff we do." Chris then said, "is you real name Lilly?" I nodded and said, "yes, I had no reasons to lie to you, I just withheld information." James then said, "can you teach me to pick lock?" I rolled my eyes and said, "in heart beat." Billy nodded as he expected what I said and the others just looked at me. I finished and took up the things Billy had and sat down with him and James. Chris was over in a corner and said, "who do we know we can trust her?" Rebecca then said, "I have been with her the longest and she has done everything to help and protect us, I trust her." Richard then said, "she could be using us for her own gains."

Chris nodded and I started talking about things and James then said, "the clock tower?" I nodded and said, "you want to hit it?" James smiled and Billy then said, "what do you mean?" I looked at him and said, "I want to tell you and everything how me and James know so much but we cant. But I can say this, everywhere George Trevor designed and build, he put hidden things inside, now he is umbrella top man for designing mostly everything. If one man on earth knew more about umbrellas buildings it is George Trevor." James then said, "umbrella killed him, and we all saw Lisa Trevor his daughter, that thing jumped off the platform? When we went under the mansion stair passage way?" Billy nodded and I then said, "George was a smart man, he knew umbrella would kill him if he didn't have something to keep him alive." James looked at me and I then said, "it is possible he hid, blue prints his notes, maps about, the mansion and other places. If he left it about the Hive, we get in get out, and have new stuff to pin umbrella and we can get out of here and hit a big place, anywhere that will listen. I know though what I have found out, there are keys for passages in and around the police station, there are things hidden in that place, that link it to an old a lab. Birkin's lab, he has the anti-virus and samples of the T-virus, progenitor-virus and he is working on a new virus called the G-virus. He has the notes, everything, the T-virus and the progenitor-virus we have all seen what they can do, they cant control these things, if they have a big breakout the world is fucked."

James nodded and said, "not only that how many people have gone missing or have been killed because of this shit, it is to much." I nodded and said, "not only that if these things cant be control quickly enough can you imagine what would happen if a 121s got on to the black-market? It doesn't bare thing about." James nodded and said, "or anything else," I nodded and said, "Re-3, Ma-39 and Ma-121 are all in the hive." Chris then said, "what?" I shut my eyes and said, "Re-3 other wise know as a licker, Ma-39 Cerbeus is a zombie dog, Ma-121 other wise know as a hunter." I opened my eyes and said, "you seen a dog, and you seen a hunter, hope to god you never see a licker," I knew I went pale and James then said, "is it true they mutate?" I looked at him and said, "yes, they get faster, stronger, smarter, it is not something you ever want to be faced with. 2 - 3 shot gun blast at close ran to the head is what it takes to kill it before it mutates, it has 4 mutations, you do not want to be there for mutation 4 you might as well shot yourself." Chris then said, "but what can take that many hits to the head?" I looked at him and said, "a licker, at mutation 4 you will be need a much stronger gun or machinegun." Richard then said, "you have fort these things before?" I didn't answer but my arms where covered in gobs bumps and Billy pulled me in to his lap and put his arms around me and held me close, and I just cuddled in. Chris then said, "you cant be no older than 20." I moved in Billy's arms and said, "what the hell does age have to do with anything?"

I looked at him and said, "when shit helps your grab a gun and deal with it." Billy let me curl back in to his chest and James then said, "but do you think we can do the watch tower?" Billy then said, "James not now." I rested and after some time Billy looked at me and kissed me softly and said, "you alright?" I nodded and said, "thank you." Billy smiled and said, "we are in this together." I nodded and linked my fingers in with his and he said, "are you sure you want to do this?" I smiled and said, "Umbrella is going down." Billy kissed me and said, "they got pizza." I nodded and went up stairs and watched Billy and James chill out and Chris came over and said, "I didn't mean to upset you." I nodded and said, "it is fine." Jill looked at me and said, "so what are you planning?" I looked at them and said, "Chris how much do you way?" Chris blinked and said, "why?" I smiled and said, "probably to much." Jill then said, "what have you got in mind?" I looked at her and said, "I really want to know if there is anything about that tower." Jill smiled and said, "I think I might have something that will fixt you." I nodded and Jill then said, "when Chris side about going to the clock tower I brought over some stuff, why do you want to get in there?" I took a moment and said, "they could be something important inside, if not we might score some keys." Jill then said, "key to what?" I smiled as I looked though her bag as it was getting dark and said, "well I am sure we can work it out." I looked at the clothes and pulled out my black set from my bag and changed as well as putting all my hair up in to a black hat.

I was wearing leggings, black yoga pants and a skin tight vest top and a normal curly hugging back long sleeve top over it. I but my guns on and Jill looked at me and said, "wow." I looked at her and pulled on some blue jeans and a hoody over it and pulled out a black bag. Jill looked at my shoes as they where black flat boots that went knee high and I simply said, "can go out like that we will have to lose the tail first." Jill changed and pulled on her over clothes over the top of her guns, she had one on her leg and another in a side holder like I had the magnum in. we head out and Chris was wearing black jeans, and a black short sleeve top and his gun at his side. Barry then said, "lets take a walk in the park." I nodded and the others where watching TV. Barry then said, "I will go back to the others." I nodded and said, "I have my cell if you anything happens," I put it on silent and Barry then said, "Chris gave his to me." I nodded and said, "call, Jay has the other one." Barry nodded and the three of us went to one side and I pulled out my bag and me and Jill put our clothes inside and stashed them. I followed them to the tower and as it was getting dark I pulled out the picklocks I had picked up from the train and tried the door and it clicked unlocked in seconds and Jill had her mouth open as we all step inside. On our way up I walked over looking at everything and I smiled as I saw a tiger like the one in the Spencer Estate and I said, "there was one of these in the estate." Jill looked at me and I moved around and saw something shine, but it was half way up a wall. I ran up it and pulled myself lever with it.

I held on with one arm and pulled out a jewel. I looked at Jill and dropped it and she grabbed it. There was another one higher up and I started to use the small holds on the stone to climb up once I got it and I dropped down and landed easy. Chris had his mouth open and I pointed at the tiger. I place my eye in first and pulled out a sun key and Jill put her eye in and got a book. I took it and switched the eyes around and there was a creak in the wall. I took both eyes out and moved pushing the wall and it opened. Jill put the book in to the small bag she had and I moved forward. Once we where inside the hall we followed the passage down and there where two rooms. Jill tried the key on both and shock her head. I tried the picks on the first door and smiled as it clicked. I opened it and inside was a small desk and papers everywhere. I pulled some out and they where architect sketches. If followed a lot of them up and put in to my bag and found hand written journals I looked at one and inside was detail images of some of the hiding places and how they worked. I put them all in my bag and followed a key ring. I looked at the keys and it had a spade, arrow, moon, and sun on. I dropped them in and looked around the offer. Jill and Chris seemed so interested in what they where reading I moved around checking the desk and found a gun I picked it up and it was a magnum revolver. I put it in the bag and smiled as there was ammo and it was the same as my magnum. The other draws had just writing equipment in. I moved around and checked everywhere. Jill but the book she had in her bag with Chris and we went to the other door.

I tried the picks and it wouldn't undo. Jill tried and I looked around the door and hit it in a stop, the sweet stop on the lock knowing the type of lock I hit it and it undone and I said, "the lock type has a stop where if hit it undoes, it is a deign flaw." Jill looked shocked and inside was an armoury, I went around packing some of the hug bags of ammo, we all had guns, thanks to the ones we kept and Jill and Chris did the same and picking up guns. I put the bag on my back and I could just about cope with the weight of it. Chris and Jill looked like they had done the same and Chris then said, "lets keep the eyes." I nodded and we head out, sneak shutting up the passage and locking the door. When we got out clothes and got back inside Rebecca's house we showed off our hall. I gave the eyes to Jill and Jill then said, "a good few runs and we will be kitted out." I looked at her and said, "but we shout not keep all this in a house, Rebecca has a garage right on to her house, if we got a van and stored this in if you ever had to run, everything would be inside." Barry then said, "she is right, I have a van what with my wife and kids gone, it is useable." James then said, "if we get so gas tanks extra metal we could re-enforce it, make it more of a get away car." Billy then said, "no doubt as soon as they think they can they will try taking you out." I nodded and Barry then said, "I have moved everything out of my gun case my wife and kids are safe." I put my hand on Barry's shoulder and said, "Barry, you real under-estimated your wife, she a women, she raise hell if anyone tries anything." Barry then said, "but you cant know that."

I looked at him and said, "you taught her how to use a gun, she is a mother she do what ever she has to." Chris then said, "she right your wife is a good shot, and you kit her out she knows what to do." Barry nodded and said, "I cant help but worry." I nodded and said, "everyone worries." I had filled both of my bags with ammo and Richard and Chris went to get Barry's van. I looked at what we got and said, "not bad." Billy put his arms around me as I started looking though the paper work, everything was helpful. In the morning I went out with Billy for lunch at a small hidden and I saw a blond women. She looked at me and came over and said, "you two come here often?" I shock my head and said, "no first time, how about you?" She smiled and said, "since I found it." we order and she said, "my name is Alice," I nodded and said, "Lilly," Billy then said, "Bill," Alice looked at us and I as we where in a corner and said, "I think we should talk, I know you have that gun in your bag Miss Abernathy." Alice looked at me and said, "how are you?" I looked at her and said, "someone that knows what a MA-39 is and how to kill it." Alice looked at me and said, "I am listening," I looked at her and said, "we had a very rough time with the Spencer Estate and I would like to return the favour on umbrella." Alice smiled and said, "oh, so your one of the people everyone is looking for." I nodded and said, "I am also a very good at science," Alice then said, "how can I help you?" I looked at her and said, "I want to nail these fuckers, but I know that Birkin has finished his work on the G."

Alice nodded and said, "he is mean to be stuck on it." I rolled my eyes and said, "Wesker tell you that?" Alice looked at me and said, "well he is a good fuck." I laughed and said, "I wouldn't know." Alice laughed and said, "who can I help you?" I looked at her and said, "I know you used to research something but I have found out some information that will puts you in danger." Alice then said, "how so?" I looked at her and said, "what would umbrella do to a person who's blood could bond with the T on a cellar level? Who could make anti-bodies that could cure and be the bass for a vaccine on the T?" Alice then said, "they would never get out of the labs, they would be there new lab rat." I looked at Alice point blank and said, "your blood could do that, I know someone who has gotten a sample and tested that fact." Alice went deadly pale and said, "oh god." I nodded and said, "right now only us and one other know this fact I know you are working with Addison." Alice opened her mouth and I said, "I need help and her brother can do that, the remaining STARS need help and give what we have all been though I don't think they would turn us away." Alice nodded and said, "she comes up soon and we are due here to talk, here the day after tomorrow, come back and we can all meet up and talk."


	12. Chapter 12

I nodded and said, "thank you." Alice nodded and said, "thank you for the warming." I nodded and squeezed her hand and said, "if you get infected, your will be fine, but be careful." Alice nodded and said, "I will and you." Alice left and Billy raised an eye brow and I said low, "getting the contacts now will save time later, when the shit hit's the fan we will all need to start watching ourselves." Billy kissed me as I close to his ear to say that and we left. When we got back I was kissing Billy out side and Billy smiled at me and said, "I am a lucky guy." I got inside and Jill was planning a raid to get more ammo, I sat down with her and Chris and said low, "right I have managed to talk to some people that have someone in the hive." They both looked at me and I said, "they know what we have been though and cant talk to any of you yet you are all to hot, but we know each other so to speak, and I can get some contacts for you." Chris then said, "they have someone in the hive?" I nodded and said, "yeah," Jill then said, "what about this Alice?" I looked at her and smiled and said, "I have contacted Alice, and she has agreed to help, she has contacts the hives security so she knows everything, and wants to bring them down." Chris then said, "when will we meet them?" I looked at him and said, "I have to meet with a contact, to get them to give me the new numbers as soon as I have that you can take over," they both nodded and Chris then said, "good work." Jill then said, "people like this will not want us unless we have something."

I looked at her and said, "you do have something, you all been up against BOWs, you know how to take them down, you all have weapons training and the icing on the cake is we have information they will kill for." Jill looked at me and said, "what is that?" I looked at her and said, "the things I took from the office are all notes and designs for umbrella centres and labs, we have blue prints and written information to how must of the secret ways work." Jill had her mouth open and I said, "umbrella are stupid, they will use mostly the same designs for there places the same tricks because the move researchers around and it is pointless changing key locks to different things, the locks are all different but the way and lay out will be the same all over the world." Jill blinked and Chris then said, "that makes sense," I nodded and said, "you wouldn't want to change the lay outs to much or the workers would be confused the like to keep the same lay out so that, you have that information and have the same goal, with out your combat skill that alone would get you in to the fold, but then added in you are all trained in weapons that makes you even more want able." Chris then said, "when you put it like that we have a lot to offer." I nodded and said, "we do, we are a team and right now we need contacts that will help." Barry came in and said, "Trapp just called." I nodded and he said, "he got a visit by Trent." Everyone looked at me and Barry then said, "he is coming here tomorrow he should be here early."

James looked at me and I went over to one corner with him and he said in my ear, "I don't remember a trap." I looked at him and in his ear said, "it is in the books by Perry, I can tell you a lot if you want to go with Becs." James nodded and I said, "later." Chris then said, "you want to share?" I looked at him and said, "when Trapp gets here, I will try and explain." Rebecca sat down and said, "maybe he wants more information." I locked eyes with Jill and she said, "Trent gave me stuff about the mansion." Chris then said, "there is another one?" I shut my eyes and said, "I cant explain in till he gets here. If you want me and James can go off to try and get some information? But then we would still have to wait for Trap." Everyone looked at me and it was along wait. I looked at James and said, "let get some air." He nodded and we left out the back door and in a café and eh said, "spill." I looked at him as we where in a corner away from everyone and anything else and said, "cannibal cove, mad man called Nicolas Griffith, he has changed the t to make a new bow." James nodded and we where looking at our mobiles drinking coffee and he said, "what is it?" I looked at him and said low, "they are called Trisquads, it's a zombie with a gun, they are stupid, one team will attack and the other wouldn't in till they stop, just like any zombie a hit to the head will do it." James nodded and said, "any news?" I smiled as a women came over and said, "can I get you something?" I smiled and said, "just some more coffee, we get such good coverage right it than where we where and is that chocolate cake?" she laughed and brought me some over and left and I texted yes he has sea monsters. James laughed and said, "sue, you know big," he put his hands out and I said, "tits now brains sue," James nodded and said, "she is doing a report on sea monsters and how they are in old boot architecture and sea builds." I laughed and said, "she is so going to fall," we both started laughing and the waitress was not far from us and I said, "she does now we are doing building designs right not boats?"

James then said, "she more than likely fuck the professor for a pass." I rolled my eyes and James then said, "so how was Chris?" I flushed red and said, "you no we are doing that man and he did do the police station, and if you have seen that front desk room it is lovely if we can get some snaps inside we will all ace this, but not bad." James laughed and said, "but what about that Rebecca?" I looked at him and said, "she fun I could easy do her if you don't." James then said, "how about a little 3 is a party?" I laughed and said, "Jay, I have done you and it isn't something I want to revisit unless you know how to make a women happy." James flushed and said, "I didn't hear any complaints," I rolled my eyes and said, "well I am now." James whistled and said, "you really know how to stick it in to a block." I looked at him and said, "but Chris is not the best." James laughed and said, "I knew it," he smiled and said, "am I better?" Three people choked on there drinks and I play with some of my hair and said, "Richard looks nice." James laughed and I rolled my eyes and said, "oh well." I looked at my text and it read, anything else to add? I texted back, yeah, this man Ammon sent a message off the island and you have to do a test to get inside the labs, but Nick is going to try and change the world with his new virus. I drink some coffee and James then said, "lets go before they all get there knickers in a twist about us going out. I paid and we got up and I said, "yeah there are monsters in the woods." James laughed and took my arm and said, "yeah right if there was the police would be out and as for that shit about a virus, like that is truth because if it was the CDC would be all over here."

I nodded as we where heading out with out tail and said, "yeah and I think they just got heat stroke and took some thing and had a bad trip, or some shit." James then said, "don't let them hear you say that." I rolled my eyes and said, "maybe we should take them to a doctor?" James laughed and said, "which what they have been saying I would say there wouldn't be coming out." I nodded and said, "but there was that man with the gun that went to attack me," James then said, "yeah the local nut job, come on girl look at the facts, he just left and nothing happened about it." I nodded and said, "yeah but there was those people Jill kept pointing out at the zoo." James looked at me dead pan and said, "babe, you are just jumpy over that man with a gun, there was lots of people at the zoo, it was a zoo for Christ sake he could just of been going around there enjoying himself. Now lets look at the facts. One there is a nutter with a gun, two we went to the zoo and there where other people there, three you are sounding a little crazy, four this isn't a big place so you are going to see people all over the place that's all." I nodded and said, "I was shaken up about the man with the gun," James then said, "see babe that is all it is you get a fight and I mean a bad one because lets face it a man with a gun is like see everything flash before your eyes moment and then they tell you shit and it makes you worried." James put his arm around me and said, "so just stick with me and if I say something and if we see it like anything like they, then they aren't nuts and I am really yet to see it." I nodded and he said, "so who is your boy?" I smiled and said, "you got that right. " James hit me as I ran off and said, "you bitch."

I laughed at him and he put his hand on his heart and said, "that really hurt." I laughed and said, "I am sorry," we went back in to Rebecca and they all looked at us from the door and clocked our tail and Jill then said, "what did I say about going out on your own?" I looked at her and said, "we went out for a coffee," James then said, "we are sorry," Jill moved and said, "you will be sorry when you get yourselves killed what did we tell you?" James looked at her and said, "yes mum," Jill hit him and he said, "assault, you all saw it." Jill then said, "I will give you assault." we both ran inside and the door was shut, I curled up with Billy and he moaned and pulled me close and said, "so find anything out?" I curled in to him and shut my eyes. I woke with Billy moving and I moaned and said, "5 more minutes." Billy laughed and said, "you got your 5 minutes." I smiled at him and kissed his lips and he smiled back and said, "10 more minutes?" I nibbled his ear and he moaned and leant back and said, "you can have all the time you want." I laughed and got on top of him and started kissing him and he kissed me back and ran his hands done my sides resting them on my hips and I smiled and started on his neck as he was topless and the make up had came off and he said, "hey we where in the middle of something here."

I smiled and carried on and said, "tonight?" Billy smiled and said, "a nice meal and some," I laughed as he went back to kissing my neck and I kissed him and carried on finishing him off the contacts went back in and I put mine in and we headed down stairs. James had Rebecca in his lap and we all tucked in to food. Barry came in with Chris, Jill, Richard, and I smiled as Jill started on the coffee and said, "no sign of trap yet?" James had his lens in and said, "when does he get here?" I heard the door and I pulled out my hand gun and Barry came with me I stood by the door nodded Barry opened it and said, "David." David stopped as my gun was next to his head and Barry looked at me and I moved it and pulled him forward and Barry shut the door and David then said, "what was the meaning of that?" I looked at him put the safety back on and put my gun back and said, "sorry had to be sure." we all sat down and David out the stuff on the side and said, "the man said he was called Trent and after what you said, I though you might tell me about this stuff?" I looked though it and James said, "is it Griffith?" I nodded and said, "yes, it Griffith." Everyone looked at me and Chris then said, "are you going to tell us?" I looked at him and said, "Becs what do you know about Nicolas Griffith?" Rebecca went pale and said, "no," I nodded and said, "ok here is what I know, Griffith is working in some type of Cove, to use the effects of the T on humans to make them in to a useable BOW, but there was problems and it rumour is right Griffith changed the T so that he could hot wire an infected human to be a solider."

They all looked at me and Jill then said, "what do you mean hot weir the T virus?" I looked at her and said, "simply put he changed it so that when a subject is injected that then can be controlled so that you can have a solider that will follow orders with out question and will not stop in till they are falling apart. But there are problems with the program, humans once infected start to degrade as the Spender estate showed, so they are working on stopping the degrading. Rumour said that Griffith went made killed everyone else but a man called Lyle Ammon got out a short message, and that he hid his key card in one of the tests at the end of it." David looked at me and Jill then said, "it is another mansion?" I shocked my head and said, "no it is a light house with rooms on the top the lads and everything else is under ground in the light house, Ammon's card is the high level with it, you could open everyone one of the doors. The human's that are infected are set to attack, rumour said that they follow there commands to the letter so if one grow is attacking the next will not do so it till they finish, these things are called Trisquads', rumour also said they had worked with something called a Leviathans which is a sea creature, I have no idea what that is, but there is also something called a Ma-7 now that is a nasty fucking critter." Chris then said, "what is a Ma-7?" I looked at him and said, "lioness, come lizard come dog, fast, smart, pack hunter, and in those tunnels there are a lot of turns and twist it will be hard to navigate."

David looked confused and said, "I don't understand half of that." I looked at him and said, "all you need to remember is shot for the head, if you cant hit the head shot out the legs and then go for the head. This is like any virus so your eyes, noise, ears, mouth any hole in you body can be used to infect with it, don't let the fuckers bite you, or scratch you." David looked confused and I said, "if you go to this place anyone who isn't on your team that is still alive that is a researcher can not be trusted you best bet is to kill them, Rebecca can fill you in on how nuts Griffith is he isn't going to leave anyone alive who he can not control." I looked at the new paper clippings and said, "looks like rumour was right." Jill then said, "this looks kind of what Trent gave me." I looked at David and said, "Trent gives you stuff that only makes sense when you are there, every bit of information here will apply to something you might have to do these places are full of traps and puzzles." David nodded and I looked at him and said, "Rumour gave me a warding and that was not to go in to Room 101, and," I found the simple map and rote water and started labelling the boxes with me eyes close recalling the book and said, "its lay out is something like that." Richard then said, "who is this rumour?" I looked at him and said, "he is a man with contacts, he managed to get some information to me before he was terminated or be because a test subject, it is unknown what happened." Jill then said, "what about all this stuff about don't count?"

I looked at her and said, "that is something to do with something on the island, everything here has a use." I looked at the newspaper clippings with James and he said, "would the sea critters still be out?" I shock my head and said, "no, it would draw to much attention, but if they went out and came back in I have no idea." Chris then said, "so when do we leave." David then said, "I have my own team who are going to do with, they are all trust worth." Chris looked at him and said, "you got a team right here." Everyone nodded but me and David them said, "we wanted to take Rebecca being a bio," Chris shock his head and I then said, "there is a lab there anyone going is going to need someone who knows what they will be looking at." Rebecca looked at me and said, "but you are bio chem to either of us could go." Billy then said, "but we have to meet Alice tomorrow, Lil cant go." Chris then said, "Rebecca isn't going on her own." James then said, "she is not I am going with her." David went to argue and James then said, "I have the most knowledge next to Lil about umbrellas BOWs I know how to take most of them down, I understand more about umbrella than the rest of you, I will also be able to hack the computers in the labs." David then said, "I can not take a kid in to this." James then said, "I am older than Rebecca I understand enough about the virus and enough about fire arms not to be a liability, that and if there is a Tyrant model there you will need me to tell you what you are looking at and how to take it down."

David then said, "what weapons can you use?" James then said, "Beretta 92f or the umbrella goons type of handgun they are not much different but umbrella's are heavier, a MP5, desert eagle, magnum semi-atomic, grenade launcher, and shot guns." David looked at him unbelieving and I looked at him and said, "if your going I will get you packed." I went upstarts and checked the water proof seals on the belt packs and on the bag and James got on his guns and I said, "your Arwen is in there and you MP5, I have put everything in to your water proof bags." I looked at David as he was read faced while I had been put of the room and I gave James the bag, Rebecca looked at me and I hand her a smaller bag and she looked insulted and I said, "you don't shot well Becs, so just stick to your hand guns and you MP5." James put his belt on and David then said, "there is no way to talk you out of this?" James looked at him and said, "Becs isn't the best shot in the group she is the worst," Rebecca flushed and James then said, "and going back to point number one me and Lilly have the most dealings with umbrella I will be able to help you in how to kill it or what you are looking at, each BOW has a different weak point shot for the head is just the same one all of them have." David then said, "we leave when you are ready." Rebecca put her belt on and James was in his black clothes and he pulled on his hoody and said, "we are ready when you are." James looked at me and I gave him a hug and he gave me his mobile and I put it in a water proof bag and put it on silent and said, "just encase." I hugged James and he said, "you take care Lil, I be in contacted."

I nodded and watched him leave with David and Rebecca after I hugged her with Jill and Jill then said, "I hope to god they will be alright." I nodded and said, "James knows what he is doing, if he needs to ask anything he has the cell." Chris then said, "it should be us going." I nodded and said, "yes it should but we are the only ones that can stay here and keep an eye on things." Billy but his arms around me and I said, "so, lets do hit the station." Chris smiled and said, "it would be a good idea to pick up another cell." I nodded and said, "we can hit the station hit down to the next town over, pick up a four cell, it will give us to look at the tram network." Chris nodded and Richard then said, "me and Chris can take Lil." Billy then said, "I did some of the showing for pipe bombs so I can sit here and make them up following the how do it guide." Jill then said, "we are all staying here for now, Vickers has gone nutty." I left with the others with my camera taking shots at the police station from outside and I smiled as it was clearly taking shots of the architecture, a man then said, "miss, you can be doing that." I smiled and said, "but look at that arch, the detail is amazing," the man blinked and Piggy Irons came over and I smiled and said, "I am sorry I am doing a college assignment on architecture, and this station is beautiful." Irons then said, "designed by George Trevor." I nodded and said, "yes, I read about it in the library but it doesn't compare to seeing it." I smiled and you work in an amazing place." Irons then said, "who are you?" I smiled and said, "Lilith Jones," Irons then said I am the police chief Brain Irons."

I shock his hand and said, "Mr Irons sir, your building is beautiful." Calling the piggy man sir made him smile and he said, "yes it is if you would like I could show you around." I flushed and said, "oh god, I can believe this an offer of a tore by a police chief how could I say no, are you sure I wouldn't be taking you away from you busy work? I heard about the murders and since I have been here there has been no news of anymore, that must have been your brain work and respond on getting everything clean up. After all as chief of police you have to control everything and over see a lot of things, nothing would work with out the brains, the never centre, and just wow, you keep the town so well policed." Irons smiled and Chris just looked at me and left me to it. Irons showed me around and I took pictures and inflated his ego. Irons looked at me and at the end of the tore, "so has Redfield said anything?" I rolled my eyes and said, "I wouldn't want to boar you." Irons sat down with me out side and he said, "it is just he is under a lot of pursuer and I wanted to know how we was coping."

I looked at him and said, "if I am truthful sir, he told me a lot of things and none of them can be true." Irons then said, "like what?" I looked at him and said, "things about a virus and out break causing these murders but that cant be true or you would have the CDC down here and the town blocked off." Irons nodded and said, "yes we would," I then said, "not only that if the murders where some type of virus making," I looked at him and said, "please don't laugh but that made zombies, I think there would be signs at the scene and no one would miss that." I looked at him and said, "not only that zombies is not something that is possible and with everything that he said, "maybe some type of accident did happen out there and maybe they came in to contact with some rabies dogs, and got some heat stock and then the pursers of everything else they just imagined it. Then talked about it and everything added something to it and they all believe it." I took a moment and said, "with what he said about dogs just attacking it did sound like rabies, but as for zombies, I think he watched a one to many horror films." Irons nodded and said, "you do not believe it?" I shock my head and said, "but I was in Chris house and a man pulled a gun at me," I forced myself to go pale and said, "when I was in shock and I was being told about people watching them and bug there houses I nearly believe that but I was in shock at the time. Jay my friend has gone off for a few days he has to meet up with his sister about getting some money his brother used his account and now his car isn't work, well anyway he said, they are just being jumpy."

I took a moment and said, "after I found out some of there close friends died I mean it wouldn't be uncommon if it was just a random accident for them to be looking for someone to blame would it sir?" Irons nodded and said, "no, in these cases it isn't, what happened was that one helicopter when down though a fault, it sometimes happens in this heat and then they said they where in the Spence estate." I remembered the paper and said, "isn't that an unused mansion that blow up dew to chemicals leading?" Irons nodded and I then said, "sir, lets say the got in to the mansion." Irons looked alerted and said, "but they didn't and I simple said, "sir please if," Irons then said loudly, "they did not." I raised my hands and said, "sorry sir, all I was trying to say was if the chemicals leaked couldn't that cause hallucinations?" Irons went pink and said, "yes it could." I looked at him and said, "what if some rabbi dogs chased them inside and they started having hallucinations sir?" Irons sat down and said, "I never though of that." I looked at him and said, "but if they where out in the heat for to long got heat stroke, and started having hallucinations, wouldn't that explain what went on sir?" Irons nodded and said, "yes, yes it could." I looked at him and said, "I am no doctor sir but cant some chemicals once in the air cause them to be how they are?" Irons looked at me like I had hit the nail on the head and said, "yes it could," I then said, "if there was enough chemicals to blow up a hole estate wouldn't it be enough to get in to the air? In to the woods around the city? If it effected humans maybe it effected the wildlife around the area, and with light winds effect some of the people on the forest edge?"

Irons then said, "yes, I think I over looked at fact, the estate was said to be locked up tight, but then they did have Jill maybe she picked the door, they got inside and once the hallucinations took full it would explain everything they reported." I then said, "maybe sir, but I am no smart mind sir, I am still in college." Irons then said, "you are right." I smiled and said, "no sir, you are right after all I didn't know if that could be possible and you are the one with all the information surely if you reviewed it and there statements it could make sense." Irons smiled and laid me out to the STARS offices and left me there and said, "I hope you enjoy your tore." Chris raised an eyebrow with Richard and we head out and Chris then said, "what did you say to make him like you?" I rolled my eyes and said, "please don't ask me to do that again." Richard laughed and we head over to the tram I looked around and once we got in to the other town I picked up another two mobiles and we headed back, the stations had nothing that was visible that could be used. I smiled at Jill and chucked her some keys and she looked at me and said, "those are Iron's keys." I looked at her and said, "but will they be useful for you?" Jill smiled evilly said, "how did you pull that off?" I looked at her and said, "well what be a girl be if she couldn't pickpocket some one?" Jill laughed and said, "classic," I nodded and started to help Billy, the day went slowly but the next day went quickly. Before I knew it I was meeting up with Alice with Billy. Alice smiled and said, "Lisa this is Lilly and," Billy shock her hand and said, "Billy." I sat down and Lisa then said, "what do you want?" I looked at her and said, "myself and Billy, and some other not to mention the STARS went though the Spencer Estate where there was a T-Virus out break, some of us have been though more than that. We want to bring them down, we have an operation to do with Griffith." Alice looked at me and said, "what does he have to do with this?" I looked at her and said, "he has killed of the staff, and has taken control of that placement he has gone made." Alice wrote that down and said, "I will have to contact the one and tell him." I looked at her and said, "Stars have headed out to deal with it if you tell him he will want to know how you knew."

Lisa nodded and said, "she is right," Alice nodded and said, "point taken I go ahead with our plan tonight." I nodded and Lisa looked at Alice and Alice then said, "she is trustworthy or I wouldn't of brought you here, they can help you." I looked at Lisa and said, "we have plans for the basic layouts to umbrella mansions and placements thanks to George Trevor." Alice then said, "but he is dead." I nodded and said, "but he left things behind to bring umbrella down he was not a stupid man he knew he was at risk." Lisa looked at Alice and Alice then said, "Trevor did everything from the mansions to the hive." Billy then said, "we have his personal notes, the works not only that we have information about the G and where it is now, if we work together we can bring umbrella down, it has screwed with to many lives." I looked at Lisa and said, "that and we are all arms trained and most of us have brought down a BOW, even a Tyrant." Alice went pale and looked at me and said, "you have brought down a T?" I nodded and said, "1 and 2, 121s, Ma-7, Re-3, Av-1, Ar-12, Ca-6, plant 42, P-virus slugs, Fi-03, and virus carries not to meant the ones that start running." Alice looked at me and said, "you know of the Progenitor infected slugs?" I looked at her and nodded and Billy then said, "nasty fuckers, not to mention things that have been infected like snakes, bugs, and spiders."

Alice then said, "not even I have take on Re-3." I looked at her and said, "you don't want to take on a licker, once they get to stage 4 the fuckers are a nightmare to put down." Lisa looked at us and said, "you have face umbrella a lot?" I looked at her and said, "I have had the more than an unlucky run in, I know how to take down mostly everything not that I want to go up against all this shit again, but they need to stop the Spencer estate and training mansion easily show umbrella can not control these virus or there BOW, not to mention what happened on the Eclipse express." Alice nodded and said, "you know about the train?" I looked at her and said, "we where on the fucker with and the Stars who went though it, we went though it with them if we where much less of them would of made it. Wesker was using Alpha team as a test for what was at Spencer." Alice nodded and said, "you already know a lot." I smiled and said, "wouldn't you try and find out everything?" Alice nodded and Lisa gave me a number and said, "my brother matt, if I can," I gave her my cell and said, "it's a safe line," Lisa started to make the call and she said, "Matt?" Lisa smiled and siad, "no I am fine everything seems to be going on time but the STARS who where in the woods want to join us and some others who are going to me more than useful." I looked at her and said, "we can give you a safe bunker when you get out." Lisa smiled and said, "you can come in with them to wait for me and they can join us, they have the military skills to take on the things umbrella kicks out they have already done it and they have other information that will be invaluable."

Lisa then said, "I am on a safe line." I looked at her and said, "he can use that number." Lisa then said, "you can use this number to meet up with them, we need them on side, they have the combat time against nearly everything and Alice doesn't even have that. That and they have invaluable information." Lisa passed me the cell and I said, "Hello Matt," Matt then said, "how do we know we can trust you." I then said, "we went though the Spencer estate that is how, we want to bring them down you have no idea what they are cooking and they are making another virus," Matt swore and I said, "you don't know the half of it, we are all combat ready and arms trained you will never get anyone like us, and that doesn't even included the icing on the top," Matt then said, "I can get in today," I nodded and said, "I will pass on this cell to another and they will get you in to town and in to our safe house and we will take it from there." Billy took the cell and said, "this is Lt Billy Coen how can I help you." I smiled and Alice then said, "come to the mansion with me." I nodded and me and Billy made eye contact and Billy then said, "is your line water tight?" Billy then said, "ok, I want you to call me on this number in ten minutes, I need to get back to the STARS, we can get you in easy." Billy hanged up and gave me his cell and I kissed him and said, "I will be fine," I put the cell silent and said, "I will call you." Billy nodded and we all left, I followed Alice getting in to her can and she said, "can you hack." I smiled and said, "yes," Alice brought us in and a man looked at me and said, "Alice honey who is this?" Alice then said, "Wesker's contacted he left her floating so I brought her under my wing."

Alice then said, "this is Spence," I looked at him and said, "sir," Spence looked amused and took Lisa back down as she was looking around the hall. Alice took me to a computer and I sat down and started typing in lines of code and was in Wesker's account and she said, "ok I am happy that you are Wesker's contact." I looked at her and said, "what would you like me to do?" Spence had come back and she said, "bring up Wesker's reports." I did as asked and Alice took over and said, "he doesn't mention you." I looked at her and said, "Wesker told me high up already knew I was working with him, dew to my things I can not mention even to you, I was assigned to him as he was taking the Stars in to the Spencer estate, as encase the Ma-121s, Ma-02s, Ma-39s and Fi-02 where to much for the team to handle." Spence was back in the room and he said, "do you even know what they are?" I looked at him and said, "Ma-121s are the hunters, Ma-02s are monkeys, Ma-39 Cerbeus and Fi-02 Neptune is a shark sir." Alice then said, "where is the data?" I looked at her and said, "the T-002 got out of its status and caused a problem, I was not able to get the data with out breaking my cover as a lost hiker, the T-002 was forced me to slip from Wesker I am unsure if he made it out before the estate blow up." Spence then said, "I would like you to try out our shooting range to test your skills just so you are who you say you are."

Alice then said, "she is she had Wesker's password." I stood up and said, "if that is what you would like sir." I pulled off my hoody and jeans showing my guns where in place and I put them on the side and crossed my arms behind my back and said, "I am ready when you are." Spence looked at me and whistled and said, "why are you fully armed?" I looked at him like he was stupid and said, "it is unknown if all BOW where taken out with the blast some Ma-39 where outside the estate it is possible that some got outside the blast range, surely you where in formed of the possibility sir." Spence then said, "name?" I looked at him and said, "Lilith sir." Alice was typing and said, "I am sending the one information that I have picked you up and Clearfield who you are." I nodded and she started typing and Spence walked around me and said, "you have Beretta 92f custom?" I looked at him and said, "one is a starts and the other my own sir, would you like a closer look sir?" Spence nodded and I handed him both of them and he pointed the gun at my head and I stay deadly still and he said, "you are not afraid?" I looked at him and said, "I am an uncover operative sir, fear is not in my job description." Spence gave me back the guns and Alice looked relaxed and Spence hit Alice's ass and said, "jumpy." Spence lead us forward and Alice then said, "it is a walk though range and," Spence looked at her and I said, "understood." I watched as we went in to the hive and Alice answered her cell and said, "yes, we are putting her though the course now, I know Wesker didn't put her down on any of his reports but she was given his password so that if anything happened she could come in."

I stood still on the train as Lisa was sat down and stood still by the door and some people looked at me and my eyes where right though as the train was going down and Alice then said, "code name Lilith," Alice then said, "she wouldn't be, her name would be past our clearance she was given to Wesker by special order, in case his mission over came him as support, he was meant to be tested in his skills that means a higher up order for help would be given." I saw Alice smile and she said, "I have taken her under my wing for now, we are putting her though the coarse in the hive, she also had a parker I think she was training him up." Alice then said, "I will keep you in formed." Alice hanged up and Lisa looked at me and I had no emotion on my face and Spence then said, "you are training someone up?" I then said, "yes sir," Spence then said, "he isn't here with you because?" I then said, "dew to our cover we are stuck with the stars he is but covering for me while I came in sir to report as is standard that and he is expendable sir I have taken him to see Alice and she knows of him, and that is all I required to do in till we get orders to what we are to do next sir, my last orders where not to break either or our cover sir." Alice then said, "that would be Wesker," Spence laughed and said, "you would of though he would of told us." Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Wesker wouldn't he would think he would of passed, we knew what he was doing and we said he should of acted weeks ago."

When the train stopped and I followed them out and by some people with guns and they looked at me and said, "pass." I stopped and said, "that is what I am here to prove, and your safe should have been off when you said that." Alice then said, "she right," Spence laughed as the man went pink and said, "Lilith not everyone keeps to code." I walked forward and the metal detector went off and I looked at the man who went to stop me and he looked like he was going to shit his pants. I put my hair up with a elastic band and stood by a mark and Spence smiled and said, "begin." At that moment I have been never been so glade of shooting rangers my nanny use to make me do. I rolled forward shooting every signal that came up in an arch as I ran forward and my guns clicked empty I pulled out my knife and hit the targets quickly and stabbing them taking there heads off. I was still going and I heard the noise of shock behind me and I kicked a targets head off and Spence started clapping and I put back my knife and walked forward and Spence then said, "you didn't use you magnum." I looked at him and said, "well sir, I had limited ammo, and I was saving the magnum for anything bigger than a Ma-39 sir." Spence then said, "have you taken down anything bigger than a Ma-39?" I nodded and said, "yes sir," Spence looked at me and said, "T-001, T-002, Re-03, Ar-12, sir and more."

Spence looked impressed and said, "this way," I was lead to a weapons hold and he put in a code and I put it in to memory easy and refilled my weapons." I saw the computer sent up an image of a little girl and I stood up and she said, "who are you?" I didn't answer and Spence then said, "this is," I cut in then said, "a hierogram of the Red queen the computer system that controls the hive, she is state of the art and is model on Dr Ashford's daughter." Spence looked at me and I said, "I am have seen the technology I have encounter it before I here they are currently working on a sister computer called the white queen." The red queen looked at me and said, "that is corrected they are working on my sister computer." Spence then said, "is she a child?" I looked at him and said, "I believe so sir." Alice looked at the red queen and said, "is there a problem?" The red queen then said, "I am picking up a cellar signal from this room and I can not locate it or entered the signal line." Alice looked at Spence and I went pink and pulled out my cell and it was ringing and I said, "excuse me it is my parker checking in?" I moved to one side answering it and said, "Billy, I will contact you when I am ready to meet up if this is not live or death, do answer and meantime your cover." no one answered and I said, "I will call you when I am done." I hanged up and Alice then said, "problems?" I looked at her and said, "we are both feeling a little unsteady with the lose of Wesker and with out orders we simple are unsure how far to go with our cover." Alice nodded and said, "I wouldn't make any moves for now, but when I send in my report if I get new orders for you I have your cell."

The red queen then said, "what number is that?" I looked at her and said, "I am sorry I was told never to give the number out, Alice has a secondary cell number as is standard, if she is given this line it will be done though umbrella, I also know that if umbrella calls this line I am to follow the orders with out question, it is know to a few and is untraceable even with your technologies." The red queen then said, "so you are a operative, with that line you work out of the man system with directive orders the board." I stood still not saying a thing and the red queen then said, "I did not know you could be so young." I looked at her and said, "age has nothing to do with my job, only my abilities to do the job make me able to do it." The red queen smiled and said, "do you do programming?" I looked at her and said, "I know some programming but I wouldn't say I am the best." The red queen then said, "my current program is making a mess would you look at my systems?" I took a moment and said, "that could only be done under either Alice or Spence to ensure I did not harm to your systems." Alice then said, "what do you think Spence?" Spence then said, "if it keeps the computer happy then fine." I watched a little shocked as the red queen jumped up and down in joy but didn't allow myself to show it. Alice then said, "computer is here." I sat down and the Red queen then said, "I will." I was in the system in seconds and said, "I would send a message to umbrella about your substandard security, I am already in your system." Alice looked at the screen and Spence when pink and said, "but this is an unprotected computer."

The red queen then said, "yes but she should not of got in to my programming so quickly." I hit some keys and was watching the code being put in and looked up and said, "sir?" Spence looked at me and I said, "you should also request a programmer that knows what they are doing, she has put in five mistakes in 10 seconds." The red queen then said, "as the system in question I am not allowed to right my own code." I nodded and said, "of course, what is she trying to do." The red queen then said, "work out a few of the bugs." I rubbed my temples and said, "she is doing this the wrong way, may I?" The computer nodded and I started typing a standard code after freezing the user's keystrokes and said, "this should do it." I hit enter and the red queen looked shocked and said, "the code works." I nodded and said, "yes it will but for it to stay there your programmer has to agree." a screen came up with Lisa's face on it and I said, "I am sorry but I was asked by the computer to check some lines of code, do you agree with what I have inputted?" Lisa looked shocked and said, "does it work?" The red queen then said, "yes," Lisa nodded and said, "thank you." I nodded and said, "yes mam'" I logged out and said, "permission to go back to my cover in till you have orders for me?" Alice then said, "granted, I will contact you if anything happens." I head back out and Alice lead me out and up to the mansion, we didn't say a word not even when I but my outer clothes on and we walked to the gate and she said, "why didn't you tell me?" I looked at her and said, "I don't work for umbrella, I never have, Wesker was a lie, but people have been trying to recite my family for years, if I come up on the radar now it will not do any harm merely or you."

Alice nodded and I looked at her and said, "how good is your memory?" Alice looked at me and I showed her some numbers and pointed at one and said, "this one is mine, after this is over I will cut you up with a number like mine as well, they can't track it not even with the number. Any problems and you call me," Alice put in a number under her name and said, "check in with me via text message," I nodded and she walked me to her car and we where dropped off in to town and I head out calling Billy and said, "hey honey?" Billy then said, "so now it is honey?" I rolled my eyes and said, "where are you?" Billy then said, "home, missing my bunny." I smiled and said, "I will be home soon honey." I walked back to Rebecca's quickly and sat down and Billy looked at me and said, "James checked in with me and I told him we had swapped numbers what you number is." I kissed him as we went in to the basement and Chris then said, "what happened?" I looked at him and said, "Alice gave me her line and we are in-contact with her, I have been inside the hive, which is why I took so long." Jill then said, "you went inside?" I nodded and said, "yes, I got a good look at the computer system, I James can hack it from an outside location and beat her firewalls." Chris then said, "this Matt, is coming in, we have to pick him up soon." I nodded and said, "what do you want me to do?" Jill then said, "me and you will go get him and bring him back in." I nodded and said, "ok." Jill started to head out and I walked with her and she took me top a pub with a tail and we lost them in the woods.

Matt was walking by a tree and I called him and hand up when he looked at his phone I came over with Jill and he said, "who are you?" I looked at him and said, "I am Lilith, we talked on the phone with your sister Lisa," Matt put his gun down and we lead him back to the house. Matt then said, "now Lisa is in the hive I cant tell her I am here." I smiled and said, "Alice can when she gets her out." I texted Alice just checking in I have meet up with person spoke about earlier all is a go. Alice text back understood keep cover, and keep me in the loop. The one is interested in your skills, and asks for your number Spence dropped me in it saying I knew it and I owe him a favour. I smiled and texted back then give him the favour, I have heard of the one and I would enjoy tips from him he has a good skill bass. I looked up and said, "Alice knows you are here." Matt looked at me and said, "but they can track cells." I smiled and said, "not these, these are untraceable I would bet my life on it, I know more about programming than your sister does and James more than I do." Jill then said, "they are tried and tested." I put my cell in my pocket and said, "now the contacts." Matt started talking to Chris and Richard and Chris then said, "if me and Richard head off with the van, lose the tail and meet up." I nodded and said, "we can stay here, keep an eye on things." Matt then said, "you should go as the child." I looked at him and said, "this child as you just put it just got put though her paces and passed, umbrella standards do you know what they are?"

Matt went pale and my cell went off and said, "excuse me." I went upstairs and a deep voice then said, "is Lilith?" I smiled and said, "uncle Tim, she good to here from you," I shut the door looked around and said, "this is Lilith," the one then said, "this is the one," I then said, "sir what may I do for you?" The one then said, "I would like to meet up." I then said, "sir, I can not promises anything now in till I hear back from above me, but I think a meeting would be good, I have had the good graces to see some of your team in action, and yourself, your leadership is clean cut and very good sir." The one then said, "coming from an outside source such as yourself that is more than recommendation." I smiled and said, "not that I could say anything sir," the one then said, "of course," I then said, "but given what has happened and events things are dew a reset and shack down, a new security standard have to be improved given what has happened in the estate, it will require more working like yourself and my type of work to join a little giving a specialized responds and action program sir." The one then said, "workers like yourself have skills," I cut in and said, "so do you sir and some of your team like JD Salinas, Rain Ocampo and Chad Kaplan would if he could better handle pressure sir." The one then said, "you are well informed of my team," I then said, "yes sir, my reason why is not a threat to it sir or you, it is merely my job to watch sometimes and make notes, and given what I have already told you sir I think we can understand why not that it is our place to know."

The one then said, "that is correct, it is good to here that it is not a threat to my team." I shut my eyes and said, "our mutual friend who put us in to speaking has also been noted not that I could say anything and I know that this goes no more than the two of us sir. You understand what a trick place I am currently in, what with Wesker mess." The one then said, "yes Wesker has made a big mess." I was looking at the window and said, "that he has sir, and to think I could of help him if he but ask sir, not that I was in am right to over rule him sir," The one then said, "no it was him giving you the orders and you must respect the chain of command." I stood up and said, "that we must sir, the chain of command is what keeps order sir." The one then said, "hopefully we will be able to talk soon." I moved and said, "yes sir, Sir I have to," I changed my voice and said, "uncle Tim I know you are worried but being here with some stars I couldn't be in a better place and I have to go, but I need to go I will give you a call when daddy calls me." The one then said, "understood." I hanged up and went back down stairs and Jill looked at me and said, "check in with security as I went to the hive they will want me to check in with them as much as Alice does, right now they think I am Wesker help," Chris then said, "Wesker didn't have help."

I looked at him and said, "I know which means I am good in till they check with the directors, when Billy called me in the hive the computer picked up my cell ringing because it was vibrating not that she could pick up anything else and that has made my clearance in the hive along with Billy as she picked his name and Alice second that. An untraceable cell to the computer means I am outside her computer system, there fore my order will come from the directors themselves." Matt then said, "then you could get us deep than anyone else, you and no invaluable." I looked at him and said, "I am a part of this Stars team and have been since I we went tough all the shit together, we are all invaluable and don't you for get it." Chris smiled at that and said, "does that mean they will loosen the tails?" I looked outside and said, "Alice is putting a report though and it looks like it a little, the umbrella people will back off a little but Irons might put more on." Matt show your face in the window." Matt then said, "but they will see me." I nodded and said, "yeah but they don't know who is one of there own with you here it will confuse them." Matt shut the window and we all went downstairs and Chris checked his Cell and said, "we have a cell each." I nodded and hugged them both as they left and Jill then said, "I have the other one." I nodded and we waited. I was night and Matt paced and said, "they should be out by now." I looked at Jill and said, "sit tight, if you are force to move text us and down come back here." I looked at Billy as we both geared up and Matt then said, "I am coming."


	13. Chapter 13

I looked at him and said, "if you get cough we can't help you, you will be on your own if there is someone else there." Matt then said, "I under stand." I head out the door with Billy as we where in our back clothes and had only taken off my out layer and left on a hoody as we head out and Billy had everything in easy reach. We got to the mansion and I looked around and said, "Alice?" I moved and checked my cell and texted James, I am going in to the hive, be careful. I my cell in the leg holder and moved around the house looking for Alice and saw Alice with Matt as the windows broke and the team came in we pulled out our guns and the one said, "report." I put my gun back and we had guns in our faces and I said, "Alice did not check in with us so we came to see if there was a problem sir." Some was taking out guns and the one took off his mask and said, "give Lilith and her parker back there guns," Our guns where given pack and I moved to a computer and got inside as someone was hit Matt asking him questions and I said, "the house's defectives is active Alice could still be suffering the after effects." The others looked at me and the one said, "we take him with us." I got Alice up and the team took off there masks and out suites, the one then said, "will you both be joining us on this?" I looked at him and said, "yes sir if that is alright with you, my primary object is to help Alice at the moment and give this is her bass, I will follow your orders in till she is out of the effectives."

The one nodded and one with Kaplan on there shirt opened the door to the train. Billy followed and I stood still in the train as JD as his top said, "train is out of power." One with Rain on her top said, "I will fix it." I touched Alice and she looked so confused and Billy put his arm around her and walked her on to the train. The team got on it and once the power was on Rain came to the hatch and I reached down and she looked at me and took my hand I pulled her up easy and Billy hit the close button the team moved around us easy and Matt had his hands tied behind his back. The one looked at me and said, "what do you think caused this?" I looked at him and said, "could be anything sir, but," I stopped myself and he said, "but?" I looked at him and said, "we should hit up the armoury sir, I looked at the system and she seems fine which means that it hostile or worst, and worst is something we can not say in till we know for sure sir." Rain then said, "to fuck with that just tell us." I looked at the one and he said, "you look afraid." I looked at him and said, "if Re-3 means anything to you sir when I say this could be worst you know we should be packing more than we are." The one then said, "Alice asked me the same once and that means nothing to me," he moved away and I said, "sir, I can tell you two words that will get you to listen to me request to get more weapon or you will shot me, I only say this because the last time I didn't listen to my gut Wesker nearly go us all killed in a lab."

The one came over and he said, "and that is that?" I moved over to his ear and said in it, "James shade," I moved back and he looked at me and said, "how do you know that?" I put his gun to my head and said, "sir, make your choice, because I will die before that leaves my mouth again." The one moved the gun and said, "not even Alice knows that." I looked at him and said, "I know sir, few now that, and if I knew another way other than those two words I would not of said them sir." The one then said, "you hit that weapons vault and bring what you think could be needed." I nodded and said, "thank you sir." Rain looked at me and said, "what did you say?" I looked at her and said, "party favour?" Rain just looked at me and said, "you asking me what gun I want?" I looked at her and said, "lets just hope my gut is wrong," Rain then said, "Arwen," I nodded and said, "done," once we stopped I saw someone open a door and Spence fell out the medic said, "memory loss like the other one." once the train stopped JD followed me with Billy and I went to a door and pulled open the code reader and plugged my mobile in and in seconds it beeped open and JD said, "what the hell was that?" I smiled as I pulled the door open and said, "bypass, the code to the outside doors get changed and with my phone I can unlock any umbrella door. I put it away and hit in the code for the gun cases and JD watched me and Billy pick up a lot of ammo and he said, "it isn't world war 3." I looked at him and said, "take a bigger gun you will need it."

I packed a lot of guns and put a bag on with Billy and he had a shot gun in a holder on his back and I chose a assault rifle and picked up the grenade launcher with a bag of ammo. When we got back I gave the launcher to Rain and a bag and the one said, "you picked up ammo?" I gave him the second bag I was holding and he looked at the custom desert eagle and I said, "and rounds sir, if my gut is right shot it in the head." Alice looked confused with Spence and we all went forward. JD got the lift doors open and I walked over to the stairs and said, "if it is what I think it is she would of dropped the lifts." The one then said, "how do you know that?" I moved down the stairs with the others and we where by a door and the one pulled me to the side and said, "tell me, you said those words now I want you to tell me what you think is going on down here?" Kaplan opened a door and said, "dinning room B." JD then said, "you are reading it wrong." The one looked at me and I said, "The hive is a research place where they experiment with something called the T-Virus, the T-virus in alive animals cause mutation, these animals are turned in to Bio Organic Weapons, that is what is in those tanks it is called a Re-3 there are different types, in humans this virus removes pain respond and shuts down the brain in till you are classed as dead, but that when it gets really fuck up, because you can move around and with the basic needs which is to eat, so T-virus infected humans will try and eat you alive."

The one looked at me and I said, "I am not shitting you, the infection is in the bodily fluids and skin cells so  
if one bites you or scratches it will infect you and the fuckers keep on coming in till you shot them in the head it is the only stop that will put them down, same with anything else." The one then said, "so this virus," I looked at him and said, "if you see anyone and you call out and they do not answer, you ask them to stop or do dance for all I care and they do not respond, shot them in there head or destroys the brain or break the neck." The one looked at me and Rain laughed and said, "yeah right." I looked at him and said, "if that virus has got out you will see it for yourself, but if the computer has gone mental and I am wrong, then I will happy go though any doctors test you put me though." The one looked at Billy and he said, "there is more to it than that sir, what Lil said is the bear amount she can tell you." The one then said, "let get to this computer." Everyone had in and we walked around and the one then said, "if you are telling the truth," I looked at him and said, "when the computer goes off the doors will open, and no one should be in here if one of these wakes up I am temped to shot myself. we should stay together. That and give we have seen not hostile forces it is pointless not to." The one walked us forward and said, "for now because of what you said to me I will trust you but if you are wrong I will shot you myself." I looked at him and said, "yes sir." Alice then said, "he just said, we would kill you." I smiled at her and said, "Alice, trust me if I am wrong, which happens rarely after everything I have seen a bullet isn't so bad, there are worst ways to go." Spence just looked at me and Billy looked worried and I said, "don't worry."

Billy nodded and we head towards a room, I looked at the laser room and said, "there is a vent in the in the ceiling," I looked at the one and he looked at me and I said, "if you get trapped a few good kicks should get it off." The one looked confused and I said, "I have been trapped in one before, trust me kick it hard." The one looked at me and Kaplan then said, "cheek mate." the one looked at his medic and other man and said, "one me once I give the order." Rain looked at me and I sat down against the wall and I listen to the order move up." I shut my eyes and the door started to shut and alert went off and said, "you did not put her defensives down?" Rain looked at me and Kaplan then said, "she put in a new one she knew what I was doing I looked at him and said, "fucking turn it off." I saw level 5 and said, "oh god." Rain looked at me and said, "a fucking level 5 is a laser grid." Rain and JD went pale and Alice was shouted, "something is killing them in there." I looked at Kaplan and said, "come on Kaplan." Rain then said, "I though you could do this?" I pushed him out of the way and started hitting keys fast and said, "Kaplan what the fuck is this shit?" I was hitting keys and said, "Billy his computer." Billy pulled Kaplan's arm up and I hit three keys and the alert went off and the door opened and the one then said, "is it safe?" I rubbed my temples and said, "Kaplan what the hell was that?" Kaplan was pale and Rain then said, "how did you know?" I looked at her and said, "I didn't I had a bad feeling in my gut, and trust me when I get those they are hardly ever wrong."

Billy then said, "is it safe?" I looked at him and said, "yes, system off line, I looked at the one as he dropped down and he came in and said, "what happened?" Kaplan was shacking and I said, "Kaplan said the computer put in a new lines of code setting off a level 5 alert I have disabled her system, Kaplan when you are under pressure you need to calm down and look what you are doing." I looked at him and he nodded and the one then said, "can you open the door safely?" I nodded and said, "yes Sir. I hit one button and the door open and the one said, "we need to shut the computer down." I nodded and said, "yes sir." I moved forward picking up a bag and Billy came in with me and Alice. Once we got to the door the others followed. Kaplan put it together and the red queen then said, "get out, you must get out." Kaplan then said, "she will say anything to stop us." The red queen looked at me and said, "T-virus outbreak." I paled with Billy and she went off line." The lights we off and back on again and Kaplan took out a board and said, "done." The one then said, "lets head back the way we came." we started moving back the way we came and Alice stay next to me once inside I saw a women and said, "stop," I raised my gun and she carried on moving forward and I shut my eyes and said, "stop or I will shot." I opened them and she was getting closer and I shot her knee and she looked at me and carried on and everyone looked at me and I put a bullet though her head and JD then said, "that is impossible." I started moving back and the one looked at me and said, "ok, what now?" I looked at him and said, "back to the red queen I want to know what happened."

The one didn't question but followed me and I said, "don't not shot the tanks." Everyone followed me and once we where in that room we locked all the doors and I said, "Kaplan bypass the circuit breaker," Kaplan then said, "why?" I looked at him and the one then said, "do it." I took the control from him and said, "because that way if we flip the switch she will fry." A light appeared and Kaplan looked confused and the red queen then said, "ah, I see things have gotten out of control." I looked at a camera and said, "how did this happen?" The red queen then said, "I detected it in the air system and infection happened quickly as the T-Virus," I cutted in and said, "can go for air, to water then to blood transmissions in is nearly impossible to kill." Everyone looked at me and Rain then said, "how do we kill them," the red queen then said, "Lilith already told you the easy way is to," I then said, "shot them in the head or break the neck." The one then said, "we are trapped in here." I shock my head and said, "no, severs tunnels, that carry the water, electric gas and everything else, we can use them." The red queen then said, "a system check shows the main break is deactivate." I looked at the camera and said, "we need a way out, if you reuse to help us, we flip the switch, which means you will die with us." The red queen then said, "I can give you a root though the tunnels but I have limited control over them." I nodded and said, "but you can lock the doors limiting the infective movements and keep an eye on the Re-3, are they all in status?" The red queen then said, "I have limit control over them if one breaks contaminate I can slow it down but the Re-3 has little control response."

I nodded and said, "you can also tracks it movements I want to be told if it mutates from stage to stage, when it does so everything, we are not infected, and we wish to stay this way." The red queen then said, "you have done this before haven't you?" I looked at the camera and said, "no comment." The one looked at me and I picked up a small computer and said, "can you hack in to this computer?" The red queen then said, "that is," I looked at the camera and said, "that is not what I asked I asked if you can hack in to this computer via upload?" The red queen appeared on the screen and said, "of course." I looked at her and said, "you can track it?" The red queen nodded and I gave it to the one and said, "sir you are the best at maps and directions." The one nodded and looked at the Map and said, "I can get us around this." He shut the computer and put it on his arm and the red queen though the speakers said, "I can give out directions and other information as needed." I picked up the floor and looked at Alice and said, "Alice?" Alice came over and said, "stay close, do what me or Billy tell you ok?" Alice nodded and we headed down in to the walkways I saw the railing and said, "up there." Alice looked at me and u got her up and the one looked at me and I said, "if they get down here we need to be above them I would rather do it now than under attack." The one nodded and we all got up 5 minutes later the dead came in and the queen didn't tell us." The one then said, "good call." I looked at him and said, "lets move it." Billy touched my bag as we all head around quickly.

The zombies where moaning and flowing us and Alice said "why is this happening." I looked at the cross section and said, "we should do the open space quickly." The one went first and I made self last getting everyone across I moved quickly and the pipes started to give way Billy looked at me and said, "Lil, its breaking." I moved and I felt it snap as I jumped for his hand, Billy and the one pulled me up and I kicked the zombies once I was up and we head out. Matt looked at me and said, "are you alright." I nodded and said, "we have to keep moving." The one nodded and said, "what attacks them?" I pushed the floor up as we came to the end of the tunnel and said, "unknown, noise will." Once I got up we head along the offices and doors opened and locked behind us, and the red queen then said, "quick in to the lab." everyone did as she said and the door locked and she said, "to continue you must kill Alice she is infected." I looked at her and she was shacking and showed me a scratch and everyone looked at her and I said, "Alice is immune," everyone looked at me and I saw a licker hit the glass I hit the switch to fry the queen and opened the door and everyone got out. Matt then said, "what do you mean she is immune?" I looked at him and said, "Alice is immune she is in the 0.001% of the planet that are immune," Billy put his arm around Alice and walked her forwards and the one then said, "you can not know that." I looked at him and said, "I do, it has been tested." Spence stood still and I moved my hand and he didn't blink and Rain shot him in the head. Alice jumped and the infected started coming.

Everyone started shooting and the one lead us forward around the offices. I moved shooting and as we all ran forwards. Alice and Matt having no guns stay in the middle of the grown and we had to shut doors behind us as they all unlocked. Rain then said, "we are running out of time." I nodded as we head forward and the one then said, "we are not going to make it." I moved them in to a security room and shut the doors and the one looked at me and I said, "quite." the sound of claw markers sound on the ceiling and I pulled out my cell and called Jill, Jill picked up and said, "where are you?" I looked at her and said, "get out of town now, the hive is a T-virus outbreak lickers are out, contacted everyone and regroup." I hanged up and the one looked at me and I said, "anyone want to make a last phone call?" They all looked at me and I said, "unless they reopen the hive we are going to die down here." The one then said, "the line is," I looked at him and said, "untraceable, you can say your peace who every," the one started dialling and I heard him say, "just listen don't say anything, I am sorry and this fight I didn't get out of." A women then said, "what? it's the middle of the night," The one then said, "I know, now this is important, the box I told you to open if I ever died open it, do what it says, I love you." He hanged up and Rain then said, "fuck this shit." I looked at her and said, "any your peace," Billy gave his cell to Matt and he made a call and said, "it has all gone to shit," a man swore in the back grown and Matt then said, "I am not going to make it out, if do, I am a luckily mother fucker but it is unlikely." Matt hanged up and Alice then said, "we cant just give up."

I looked at her and said, "those big doors we passed are going to close very soon, the lickers out are side, I see no way out, me might make it to the train and up that way but I cant over raid those blast doors from the inside, and given what is in here we can not risk it getting out." I went to a computer and started to tab in to the mansions cameras and watched and saw people pull up. I looked at them and said, "there is moment in the mansion." Alice saw sat down and Billy was watching her and my cell went off and I answered and said, "James," James then said, "Jill has told me," I looked at him and said, "we are locked in the hive the lickers are lose," James then said, "have the doors been unlocked?" I then said, "I was forced to fry the queen, Alice got infected but we know she is immune the queen wanted her death." James then said, "what about Spence Parks?" I moved as the one and the others where looking at me and I said, "bullet between the eyes I did it myself." James then said, "the one and his team?" I then said, "the one, Rain, JD and Kaplan all alive as well as myself and Billy we are locked down in a room at the moment it is sound proofed but you might as well be on speaker." James then said, "it is the same here, we got Griffith but he blow the lab I am current in a car on my way to meet you with the others, recovered nothing."

I sat on the table and said, "it looks like they might reopen the hive." James swore and said, "that bastard." I then said, "Timothy Cain, if he reopens the hive everything will get out." James then said, "do you think you can get out if he opened it?" I took a moment and said, "I will die trying," James then said, "you will have to get out of the city by sunrise they will nuke it." I then said, "it is still dark here they will not nuke in till containment is lost, which given lickers would be tomorrow morning, but we can not escape the city via normal routes," James then said, "goes though the labs linked to the police station," I then said, "then I will need pick up right away, the labs are not going to be easy." James then said, "but you are not alone, you have guns, you can do this." I looked at the monitor and said, "I will try," James then said, "you just get out with as many as you can and I get you pick up." I nodded and said, "at best we might get an extra day," James then said, "I try and give you it." I nodded and said, "I will call you if I have time." I hanged up and everyone looked at me and the one then said, "umbrella will let us out." I looked at him and said, "umbrella will first do containment and they will not risk this getting out pass the city we can not count on that but if we get out and you want to try that you can." Billy then said, "Alice?" Alice looked up and said, "oh god I remember everything." I looked at her and she said, "Lil give me a gun." I put down my bag and everyone geared up and I refilled my empties and said, "lickers will move out of the mansion quickly those that are awake."

I hit some buttons looking at the hive rooms and saw that only one was out. I looked up and said, "once this licker is out we should hit the train and get back up fast, we wait any longer we will be stuck here." Alice pulled out guns and things put them on and said, "what stage is licker?" I pointed and she said, "still stage 2," I sat down and we where waiting for over an hours in the room and finally, I looked at it as it was heading up to the hive and said, "it is leaving the building." Billy then said, "we have moment in the licker room." Alice then said, "we need to move." I nodded and the one then said, "Alice we are going to umbrella." Alice looked at her arm and said, "I will stay with Lil she will look after me." I nodded and said, "everyone listen up once we get to the mansion pick who you are following and stay with it." Matt then said, "you Lil," the ones team looked at him and I nodded and said, "ok, good lucky I hope you are right about them letting you out." The one looked at me and said, "I hope you are right about getting out though the labs." He kissed me and I touched his face and said, "thank you." Everyone looked at us and the one then said, "we have to keep it tight, fall behind you stay behind." Billy looked at him and the one said, "problem solider?" Billy then said, "keep your hands off my girl." The one smiled and said, "we will see." Rain laughed and I got between them both and said, "we have to get out." Alice nodded and said, "this way." Matt then said, "I don't have a gun." I looked at him and said, "can you shoot?" Everyone laughed and he nodded and I pulled out a hand gun and some clips and said, "need more speak up and I give it." Alice lead at a run and everyone followed shooting zombies on the way. We took the stairs fast and when we got to the train Matt was out of breath and everyone else was fine."


	14. Chapter 14

JD got it started and I moved around the train shutting doors and making sure everything was alright. I saw the case and I saw it was in a bag. I picked it up and Alice looked at me and I said, "your bag up bag." Alice took it and gave me a small look that no one saw. Once we got to the top the zombies could be heard behind us as well as banging, we got up the stairs and there was blood everywhere. Matt slipped a lot and I grabbed his arm getting him out of the mansion and in to one of the cars. The one looked at me and said, "I will all you." I nodded and said, "good luck." He smiled and gave me his dog tags and said, "for luck." I jumped in as Billy hit the horn and started trying in to town. Billy looked pissed and said, "what the fuck was that?" I looked at him and said, "he was doing that to get a reaction out of you Billy, you know how I fell about you." I took his hand and put the dog tags around my neck and said, "his dog tags will get us out if we fail here." Alice then said, "why the bag?" I looked at her and said, "it is the anti-virus and T-virus." I pulled towards Rebecca's house and parked up and said, "the only way we are going to get out is though the labs which first means the tower has to go to hell first, Umbrella is in stages of containments by now which means going in to the station will get our guns taken off of us."

Everyone nodded and we waited listening to the city go to hell, once we had eaten and Alice had checked the case I looked at it and removed the anti-virus in to a small metal case and Alice looked at me and I said, "right now, we don't need that many samples and I would rather now have the T-Virus," Alice then said, "how did you know the anti-virus was green?" I looked at her and said, "I have seen it before." Alice nodded and I saw I had a call from James and I called him and said, "we are out of the hive, I am with Alice, Billy and Matt, we have some anti-virus," Alice put in the empty slot one vial of T-virus and closed it. James then said, "good, Umbrella is going nuts out here, I think it is safe for you to move." I nodded and said, "will do thank you." James then said, "Jill didn't make it out she is currently making her own way out though a deal with Dr I wouldn't join up with her as you have Alice if he found out." I then said, "I know, we will be making a move now." James then said, "be careful I heard a have gotten close and they shot at a team forcing them back inside, I head the one's name mentioned. Cain did it." I nodded and said, "thank you for telling me." I hanged up and called Jill as we head out the door and she picked up and said, "I was think about calling you." I smiled and said, "good lucky I can use the same way as you but if you get out regroup with who either you have." Jill then said, "copy that I picked up some Umbrella guys that have been left here so I am doing good, I have to find a little girl." I then said, "Ashford?" We where heading forward and Jill then said, "I didn't even tell James that."

I then said, "Jill, try her school, she could be there, Ashford would of told her to stay put if shit happened." Jill then said, "he told me to go there," I then said, "Ashford daughter will have a lunchbox she will not leave with out it, look after that lunch box it has the anti-virus, Ashford has a genetic disorder he used the T-virus to tread his daughter, I have to go but look after that kid Jill." I hanged up and Alice then said, "how do you know that?" I looked at her and said, "same way I knew you where immune to the virus and lets leave it there." We moved forward and the streets where crawling with the infected and I saw a girl who looked like Chris with a man who had to be Leon. I smiled as I shot and shouted, "REDFIELD." Claire turned and hit Leon's arm and she came over to us and I hit Chris number and he said, "Lilly?" I smiled and said, "Chris you got a minute to tell your sister to trust me." I handed over the phone and Claire was talking to Chris and Leon then said, "I am," I looked at him and said, "just come with us if you want to live." I opened my hands for the cell and Claire then said, "she wants the cell back." Claire handed it over and I said, "Chris I will try and keep her alive." Chris then said, "you have to get her out of there she is my," I cut him off and said, "Chris we have to go, I promise you I will get her out or die trying." I hanged up and Alice then said, "what is this tag along day?" We head forward around the over run check points and I said, "Alice, if you want to save anyone I would go get them and Spence was the one who stole the virus and got it out in the hive."

Alice looked at me and said, "that was how you knew it was on the train?" I nodded and Leon then said, "I am Leon." Billy then said, "I am Billy, that is Matt, the blond is Alice and that Lilly my girl." I moved around shooting with the others as the station was a dead zone and Leon then said, "should we go in here?" I looked at him and said, "our way out is though the labs under it umbrella will shot dead anyone that cross there line." I saw black police offer and he was holding his neck and Leon went over to him and he said, "you have to help the survivors," I looked at around and Leon then said, "just hold on." The man then said, "I am done for." I then said, "Alice there are licker marks in here." Alice swore and I said, "wore is against getting more ammo?" Alice then said, "we picked up to more people so let do it." Leon then said, "I have to help the survivors." I looked at him and said, "anyone who we find not infected that can keep up can come with us, we have to get out of here." I looked at the officer and said, "I can officer you a quick death," the man shut his eyes and said, "take my gun, help who you can lady." I looked at him and said, "Lilly, my name is Lilly and I am sorry." I raised my gun and he said, "thank you." I shot him and put his gun on Leon's leg with the mans holder and put his belt around him and Leon looked at me and I said, "we have to hurry." I found a key and we head forwards with Alice leading us, zombies where every where and the weapons where mostly out we got some hand guns for Claire and Leon and more ammo and a shot gun. Billy tapped down some of the offers and I saw Iron's office and we saw a girl.

I ran forward and picked her up and she cried and I said, "come on kid," the girl stopped as I rocked her and calmed down as we head to the parking garage and I saw a women in a red dress who had to be Ada Wong she saw us and I looked at her and said, "look I don't care but we know of a way out, either come with us or not." I put the girl down and she said, "I heard there was a way out though the sewers." I looked at her and said, "yes there is, that is where we are going." Alice turned with me and we both shoot the dogs coming our way and reload. Ada had her mouth open and I said, "let get this car moved." Leon and Matt started pushing it and I join in with Alice and we moved it out of the was and shut the door. The women then said, "my name is Ada." Billy, then said, "I am Billy, Alice blond, Lilly the other one, Claire, Leon and this is little Sherry." I got the cover off the tunnel and Sherry pulled a face and I smiled at her and said, "right now I need you to be brave, I don't want to do this either." Sherry came over and I said, "ok, I will go down first and I want you to follow me when I call ok?" Sherry nodded and I went down turned on my flash light and it looked clear and I said, "come down." Sherry followed me with the other and I smiled at her and picked her up as we head forward. Alice then said, "I have seen this before." I nodded and Ada looked at her and said, "who are you?" I looked at Alice and said, "lets just say we know what we are doing."

Alice nodded and said, "nice dress." Ada looked at Alice's dress and said, "and yours." Sherry looked at us as we came to a tunnel to climb though and I smiled at her and said, "Sherry I am not going to lie to you, there are monsters but we are going to do out best to look after you but you are going to need to help us if you see any ok?" Sherry nodded and I went up first and moved along it and kicked out the fan and said, "clear." Alice came next with Sherry behind her, I picked Sherry up and Leon then said, "what is going on?" Billy smiled at me holding Sherry and he kissed Sherry's forehead and said, "you are doing so well." I then said, "it is a T-virus," Alice then said, "the T-virus was created by umbrella as you can see it isn't CDC approved." Claire then said, "what does Chris have to do with this?" I climbed down a ladder with Sherry and said, "he went though a T-virus mess lived," once I was done the other's followed and we got to a big door. Alice then said, "I hope Birkin didn't change the code." Sherry then said, "my name is Birkin." I looked at her and said, "ok, Sherry, hopeful we will see your parents." Alice hit the code in and swore. I came close and said, "Alice let me try." Alice took Sherry and I pulled off the cover and looked at the connections and pulled out a pick and moved it around and the door clicked unlocked and I put it away and said, "that was hard." Alice laughed and said, "Lil you are a crack pot." I moved the door and we moved forward and Ada had her mouth open and I said, "Ada I have heard that name before." Ada moved her gun and I said, "fuck it, lives to short."

I moved with my magnum and shot a licker as it jumped and said, "lickers are down here." Alice swore and I moved forward and said, "Sherry I want you to stay right behind me." We moved forward and something roared and Billy slammed the door shut and hit a lock button and Sherry then said, "he found me." I pulled out my cell and said, "James?" James then said, "how are you doing?" I moved forward with Alice leading the way and Matt and Billy shutting the doors and said, "Sherry Birkin has T-003 chasing her because?" I was moving forward but I wanted not to seem like I had all the answers and he said, "G-virus sample in her necklace." I looked at Sherry and said, "so get rid of the necklace good bye T-003?" James then said, "hopeful," I said, "thank you we are in the lab." I hanged up and said, "Sherry?" She was holding her necklace and I said, "you know that big monster who is chasing you?" Sherry looked so afraid and I said, "he wants your necklace because your mummy hid something in it, your mummy wouldn't want you in danger because of it." Alice then said, "so sweetie all me have to do it leave it on the floor and he will stop chasing you." Sherry looked at her necklace and she said, "he wants my necklace?" I nodded and said, "yes." Claire then said, "what was that thing?" I looked at her and said, "umbrella home brand of snuffers dog, I wants a G-Virus sample," I saw Ada look at me and I heard the door give way and I said, "so we ditch the necklace, it takes it and leaves us alone."

Sherry chucked the necklace at the door and Alice then said, "this way," Leon pulled Ada forward and we all ran to another door and shut it and locked it. Alice lead us though walkways and I saw a zombie took aim with a hand gun and shoot it. The others started to join in and Ada disappeared and Leon then said, "we are missing Ada." I looked at him and said, "Ada is here to get a G-virus sample that necklace went down the drain she knows where the exit is." Alice looked at me and I said, "I didn't want a fire fight with a child with us, on her own she has to go though labs so good luck to her." A women walked out of a lab in front of us and Sherry said, "Mum." Annette Birkin looked at us and she had a gun and Sherry hit behind me and Alice and Annette then said, "Alice?" Alice then said, "we are here to get out and we found Sherry in the station it has been over run." The T-003 screamed again and I looked at her and said, "a T-003 snuffer is here for husbands virus we chucked Sherry's necklace down a drain, we need to get out of here." Annette put the gun in her pocket and said, "can I have my daughter?" I looked at her and said, "if you can keep her safe then yes." Annette flushed and said, "will you keep her safe." I looked at Annette and Claire picked Sherry up and said, "I will protect her with my live." Both me and Alice said, "we will die trying." Annette then said, "keys for the tram out of here." Alice took them and I looked at Annette and said, "I know what happened to William."

Annette shut her eyes and I said, "he is looking for Sherry, she is a DNA match for the virus." Annette went pale and said, "you cant let him." I looked at her and said, "he hasn't so far but if we trip up do you have a shot for her." Annette pulled out a purple needle and said, "this is the anti-virus." I nodded and said, "thank you," Annette then said, "I don't have any T-anti virus on me." Alice then said, "I do, in my bag I have some anti-virus for the T." A different scream sounded and Annette kissed Sherry and put a necklace around her and said, "I love you so much, me and you father love you so much baby." Sherry then said, "come with me." Annette touched Sherry's face and said, "I can't one day I hope someone tells why and I hope you will forgive us." I nodded and said, "I will make sure she the knows and understand what you are doing right now, that is what matters." Annette then said, "hurry." Annette kissed Sherry one more time and said, "be brave Sherry, I love you." I looked at her and Alice then said, "this way." I put the need in a pocket and we headed forward and I stopped and said, "Annette there is a women after it be careful." I carried on with the others and we came to two lickers and Alice turned shielding Sherry and moved forward shooting. I shot the first and the second but its claw nicked my arm. I lead everyone forward and we started up the tramp. I shut the blast doors and I started everything up. A women then said, "self destructed active you have 5 minutes to get to minimal safety." I saw blast doors shut as we by and Billy said, "you arm." I looked at it and it and said, down.


	15. Chapter 15

Leon pulled out a bandage and held it there as it was bleeding and Alice then said, "give her the anti virus." Leon picked up the bandage and the cut had healed and said, "fuck." Leon looked at me and I said, "Alice, I think I am immune." Everyone had looked at me and Alice looked at her own arm that had healed and said, "mine didn't heal that fast." I looked at her and said, "licker claws have more virus than a zombie claws." I got up and Matt then said, "your immune what does that mean?" I looked at him and said, "if you got infected and me or Alice gave you some blood it would cure the infection." Billy put his arms around me and Sherry was in Claire's arms. I rung James and he said, "how are you doing?" I shut my eyes and James then said, "Lilly?" I then said, "we are on our way out, I have found out something." James then said, "what?" I then said, "James I am immune to the t-virus." James then said, "you have been infected?" I then said, "and I am immune." Ada walked in and said, "your immune," I looked at Ada and Leon said, "Ada." Ada then said, "hand yourself over." I looked at her and she chucked a needle at Sherry and it injected. I ran over to her over and saw it was not blue and injected her with the anti-virus." Claire saw me do it and I said, "look after Sherry," I put the phone in her hand and moved forward and Ada then said, "your blood is a cure for the T-virus you are worth this whole shit hole."

I moved forward and she said, "that and you took down a BOW." I moved forward and towards the door and quickly shot Ada and pushed her out of a door. Leon had his mouth open and I shut the door and said, "now, what where you saying?" James laughed and said, "Jill is cutting it fine," I nodded and said, "the tram is coming out on a line." James then said, "ok, call me." I hanged up and Billy held me close and said, "don't do that again." I kissed him and Claire then said, "Sherry." Billy let me go and Sherry woke up and I picked her up holding her close and said, "you have been so brave today." Leon nodded and said, "hang in there kido." Sherry then said, "am I going to die?" I shock my head and said, "no, you got the had the shot your mum gave me to give you if something happened, you are going to be fine. You will see." Sherry hugged in to me and Alice slowed up the tram and said, "we don't want to head in to the woods." I shock my head and she said, "let us." Everyone got out and we walked for hours and Billy smiled as Sherry was asleep in my arms and I said, "call James," Billy dialled and said, "James we are on the road out of Racoon," I smiled as Alice touched Sherry's face and said, "she seems fine," I nodded and said, "thank god." Alice then said, "I can take her." I shock my head and said, "I will pass her over when my arms get tired." Leon and Claire looked done in and I saw me and Alice where the only one who where fine and Billy then said, "there is the van." Leon and Claire ran forwards and me and Alice started to jog and once the van stopped we all got in." James said, "go."

Once we pulled up by a house I got out and Alice took Sherry and Matt smiled at a man and they started talking and Rebecca was there with David and James them said, "we lost people at the cove, but we have gained David and John," I head in and Chris hugged Claire close and said, "thank god." Barry was inside and said, "we have a call from Jill." Alice then said, "I will look after Sherry." I nodded and said, "ok, I am going after Jill." Matt then said, "you and Alice cant go anywhere you are both immune to the T-virus." Rebecca looked at me and then Alice as Matt was looking at us both and I said, "we are not lab rats try and pull shit on us, we will rip the rug out from under your feet." Alice nodded and moved away holding Sherry, I looked at Rebecca and said, "Sherry has been treated with a anti-virus," Rebecca looked at little Sherry and said, "oh God," Alice then said, "Lil acted fast to get it to her but it would be good to log the results she was stabbed with a needle full off 15cl of pure virus by a bitch who I am glad to say is dead." I got in to the car after kissing Billy and he said, "be safe." Barry was driving and said, "you are immune?"

Richard was in the van and I said, "I got infected by a licker and found out." Richard then said, "what does that mean?" I looked at him and said, "if you are infected my blood can save you if you get it fast enough." Barry answered a cell and said, "we are coming Jilly." I took the cell and Jill then said, "Barry I just got infected," I then said, "Jill hang one we have the anti-virus at bass and I am immune my blood can save you." Barry had pure fear in his eyes and floored it we stopped and the one said, "hello?" I then said, "hello sir I see you have meet my friend," the one then said, "she is infected," I then said, "we have the anti-virus." a helicopter was parked in a clearing and a dead man on the floor. Everyone got inside and a little girl then said, "I am all out." I picked Jill up and ran back in the car once in I got up a vain and said, "have you got any needles?" The girl nodded and handed me one and I stabbed my arm and it started filling and Rain then said, "what are you doing?" I looked at her and said, "saving her." I gave Jill the jab and tied off her arm and Jill then said, "I though you had anti-virus," I looked at her and said, "Jill, I found out I am immune, my blood is better than the anti-virus." I stabbed myself again and the one then said, "your immune?" I nodded and said, "licker got me, and I am still alive." I stabbed Jill again and her bite stopped bleeding and Richard then said, "fucking hell." I looked at her arm and it was healing and Jill looked at me and then at her arm and said, "what the fuck?"

I looked at her and said, "I am universal blood donor, my blood can cure the virus and starts healing in the body." My arm had stopped bleeding and JD then said, "you're a walking cure." I nodded and looked at the girl and said, "you are Angela Ashford?" Angela nodded and said, "call me Angie," I smiled and said, "suites you, how do you feel?" Angela then said, "I am dew a shot." I injected myself pulling a face and when it was full I smiled and said, "try that." Angela then said, "thank you," she injected herself and looked relaxed and Richard then said, "explain." I looked at him and said, "Angie has an illness so in her the T-virus keep it under control she use the anti-virus to control the virus levels in her body. My blood now heals, giving it to her will help her she been infected for so long now it can not rid her of the virus but it should how the levers better." Barry then said, "you are alright Jill?" Jill nodded and the one then said, "umbrella tried to kill us." Jill then said, "this is Carlos," she point at the man with army clothes on and the umbrella mark and then at Rain, JD and the one and said, "Rain, JD, The one," and lastly at a colour man and he said, "Lloyd Jefferson Wayne but given what is going on you can call me LJ," I nodded and said, "I am Lil, Richard, and the big man driving is Barry." The one then said, "what is going on?" I looked at him and said, "umbrella left you to die so what are you going to do about it." The one then said, "I am listening." I looked at him and said, "I have been nearly killed umbrella's pets for the last time, I am getting pay back."

Rain then said, "we would never take them down." I looked at her and said, "I wouldn't say that, but it is up to you want you do, you can go back to Umbrella if you want." The one looked at them and said, "the choice is yours," the one put out his hand and said, "Shade," Jill shock it and said, "suites you." I put Angela in my lap and Shade looked at me and said, "so did Billy make it out alive." I looked at him and said, "yes, so did Alice, no Kaplan?" Shade then said, "he got shot Cain saw us and order us shot on the stop we where lucky a licker followed us." I nodded and said, "Cain dead?" Shade nodded and I said, "that is good news." Rain looked at us and said, "what is going on?" I looked at her and said, "given everything that has happened some of us want revenge on Umbrella, and we plan on bring it down but either way the moment umbrella shot at you it will do wither three things, kill you, lab rat you, or take you back." JD then said, "lab rat?" I looked at him and said, "Re-3 is the tip of the Bio Organic Weapon iceberg." Jill then said, "you saw those things, the lickers."

I looked at JD and said, "if that what the T-virus does to an alive cute bunny what the hell are they going to do to you." Rain then said, "what do you mean bunny?" I looked at her and said, "it cause mutation in alive animals, you don't want to see what the fuck it will do to a cockroach they go from this is," I held my things to the size of what a normal one would be and then said, "to 8 feet or more capable of taking your head off at the neck like a hot knife though butter." Jill looked at me and said, "I kid you not, Jill can tell you what 121 is like and that fucker was a frog." Jill had her mouth open and I said, "not nice to think about is it?" Jill shock her head and said, "but they are engineered," I nodded and said, "from the test tube, the T-Virus is apart of there DNA and that is what happens to them. When a full formed frog is infected it gets big tongue like a licker and depending on the type it isn't something you want to meet." Rain went pale and said, "wouldn't umbrella call you?" I took a moment and said, "maybe but I can not go back, if they ever found out I am immune I would be lab rat and I will blow my brains out than do that." I looked up and saw we where at the building and Rebecca was out with a needle and Jill said, "Lil injected me." I head inside and James opened a door and I saw he had picked out a good room to keep me safe, I got side and Alice was in there with Sherry, and the others of our group. James shut the door in Matt's face and we all sat down. Billy, Leon and Claire where all sleeping and Chris then said, "he is asking for blood samples from both you and Alice, Lil."

Everyone sat down and Jill then said, "we cant let them turn Lil in to a lab rat, her blood, saved me." David then said, "it could be used to save 1000s of others." Alice then said, "but they want to keep us in a lab, and kill us to see what makes us immune," I nodded and said, "natural immunity is rare in anything, with the t-virus it is pricked to be lass that 20 in the world." Alice then said, "that is the hole plant, now if they had all the stuff to make a cure would will donate blood we could give at least 4 points each for them to make a cure, but that is not what they want to do, they want to cut us up and use us for parts and Sherry." I nodded and said, "she is the only one to ever to have the G-Virus anti-virus used on her, her father was the only G-virus victim and it," I looked at my cell and said, "bounded to his cellar stature causing mass mutation in the evolutionary changing in the virus." I shut my cell and said, "Becs do you want to put that in dummy teams?" Rebecca look at Sherry and said, "that means on some level he was immune to the virus but not true immunity like Alice and Lil it means his body was writing the virus, that alone is unheard of." David looked at Sherry and said, "what about the little girl?" James then said, "she is fine if the virus had taken effect in any way but the anti-virus working then it would of happened way before now." Jill then said, "that and Angie is infected." Everyone looked at the little girl in her lap and I said, "but the virus is a form of medic treatment in her body, she can not infect others, the virus has been kept in check with the anti-virus, and she has had an infection of immune blood so that will stop the virus levels getting to high in the blood, that and her father changed and tailor made the virus to fit her."

Jill nodded and said, "infected humans didn't pay her any attention." David then said, "surely they don't want to put you in to a lab." I saw a computer and cracked my fingers and James then said, "I couldn't get in to it." I got in and said, "done it," James sat down and I saw Tricell logo and said, "oh fuck." Everyone looked at me and I looked at Chris and said, "get everyone in the car." Chris then said, "what is it?" I looked at Shade and said, "what are the names of Umbrella's two enemies in the corporation world?" Shade then said, "Tricell and WillPharma." I looked at him and he jumped up and I looked at him and said, "this is Tricell." Alice swore and Jill then said, "what does this mean?" I looked at her and said, "both of them are 5 years behind umbrella and want to be the biggest BOW maker." Chris got up and Alice then said, "how could I be so stupid." I got my bags and checked everything as Alice was doing and we put it on and I picked up Sherry and woke Billy and said, "honey about to be attacked." Billy jumped up and woke everyone else up and David then said, "but," Alice then said, "they are the same as Umbrella they want to bring it down to take there place." Everyone was getting up and Chris then said, "leave there cells here only keep our own." I nodded and Everyone head for the doors and the van, Matt looked at us and Alice picked up Angela and Leon then said, "what is going on?" Once everyone was getting in Matt looked at us and said, "where are you going?" I got in and said, "your fucking Tricell, you killed own sister to be better than umbrella." Matt went pale and said, "what?" I looked at him and said, "you heard." I shut the doors and everyone was handing me and James Cells and we where checking them for bugs and put in lines of code and Jill then said, "helicopters are coming." I nodded and handed them back once they where clean and said, "they are clean but we need to ditch this van, and check everyone for bugs and then get moving."

Alice then said, "how could I be so stupid?" I looked at her and said, "I didn't know, none of us did." David looked confused and said, "what is going on?" Shade then said, "Tricell have been after umbrella's work for years." I looked at him and John who was the only man I didn't know and I said, "they want to take the T-virus and become top dog with it, they are just as bad as umbrella." Chris then said, "thank god I hid Trevor's work." Alice then said, "thank go I keep the virus and anti-virus to myself I just had a feeling." I nodded and Barry took us off road and said, "we will ditch the car." I nodded and glad I kept my cars on me at all times and we got out and patted everyone down for bugs and removed a lot." we walked away from the car and Shade kept a look out a head of us with his team. Sherry was asleep in my arms and Shade then said, "we have found a cabin." I nodded and we all head inside, Alice laid Angela out with Sherry in the bedroom up stars and Leon, and Claire we up to sleep with them. Everyone sat down and David then said, "how do we know you are not the spies," David pointed at me, James and Billy and Rebecca looked at him and said, "if it wasn't for those three we would of all dead out in the woods, Lil most of all." Alice then said, "that and Lil is immune do you know what they will do to her for that? If she was one of them she would have been pulled up in a lab." Rain then said, "what made you against Umbrella?" James then said, "we have both lost everything because of this, our friends, our families, me and Lil maybe two unlikely friends but we are two peas in a pod in this shit."

I nodded and James then said, "we don't even have school recorders anymore, birth records we have both been wipe clean off the face of the earth, you all have families and places you can go back to we have nothing because of this shit." I took out my lends with James and Billy put them in there case and said, "is that reason enough?" David had his mouth open and I said, "do we have to mention we are both feed up with dealing with umbrellas pets? Billy was sentence to death for a crime he didn't do, he tried to stop his unit killing people yet he gets pinned with it, then he gets mixed up in this shit." Rebecca then said, "the Spencer estate, the train and the training mansion are my reasons, if I didn't have Lil we wouldn't of made it, it was only at the Spencer Estate we saw the rest of you and Wesker." Shade looked at me and said, "wolf pack got wiped out on the train because of Wesker, me James and Bobby who is dead walked on to that train for reasons you will never know, and from there we picked up everyone else, I contacted Alice give I knew what she was doing because I want to bring this corporation down. Everyone has there own reasons for being here, right now if you choice to leave feel to do so of your own accorded this isn't an easy road, there isn't any shame in walking out of that door but if you do, don't come back." LJ then said, "they are going to kill us aren't they?" Alice then said, "they will toured your first and then you will be worst than dead you will be a lab rat." LJ looked at us and said, "I did shit in my life," I looked at him and said, "we are not judging you either way."

Shade then said, "the wolf pack is dead?" Rain had her eyes shut and said, "no," James looked at me and I said, "it was the umbrella team who where killed trying to stop the train." James then said, "they got leeched." Alice went pale and said, "poor fuckers." I nodded and said, "they didn't have a change." Billy then said, "are these woods safe?" I looked at him and said, "for now, we have to rest." Everyone set about resting and I hit the kitchen checked it. Everyone was cans and I found fruit and put it on the sides with some soup. John looked at me and said, "food," I nodded and said, "we should look for some back packs take it with us, our next point of call is getting to a town and getting clothes, transport, and changing what we look like, we need to lay low regroup and plan out next move." Shade was done starts with the others as it was one big room and he said, "for that we will need money." I looked at him and said, "I can get that." Jill then said, "most of us are law enforcement." I looked at her and said, "it isn't illegal what I will do, umbrella have accounts for its secret opps and since we all took down some BOWs I think we are do some pay down you?" Alice smiled and said, "that is sneaky." Chris laughed and said, "how will you pull that off?" I looked at him and said, "I saw some things when I was with the red queen's computer and I know the 8 digit numbers for cashless money, standard is to hit a ATM get your money and leave no one will be expected us to say in that area or no it is us."

Rain then said, "but you can only draw out a set amount." I looked at her and said, "I could risk going in to a bank and getting it I know what I will have to do." Jill then said, "what about the kids?" I looked up and said, "we can leave them they are both daughters of umbrella works we will have to take them with us and do what we can for them." I looked back down and Carlos then said, "this is not live for a kid." James then said, "Sherry and Angela have both been infected and treated with the anti-virus, they will also be hunted because of that. Learning this will protect them and save them in the long run, they have no one else." I watched mostly everyone sleep and I got the soup heating up and smiled as Leon and Claire brought Sherry and Angela down, I then said, "it is tomato or mushroom soup." Others sat down at the table and dished up and I started heading up more and put out balls of fruit for the girls and everyone else ate out the can. Alice was asleep and Chris then said, "rest Lil." I looked at him and said, "once we are a little safer yes." I dished out more once the other where wake and simply ate two cans of peaches. Barry, John, JD, Shade, Billy and Chris all finished off the soup and I looked at the cans and the girls eyeing them and said, "go on." Everyone finished off the food and Sherry was smiling as she was drinking the juice to the fruit I took a look around for useful things and found a map.

Chris then said, "if some of us hit Stoneville I hit the information there." I looked at the lay out and said, "I hit the bank," Barry then said, "I know where I can get a bus cheep." I pulled out my wallet and checked my money on the table and said, "that is all I have in till I hit the bank." Barry counted it and looked shocked and said, "that's," I looked at him and said, "then get two or three and pick up some food if you can, spread out your shopping to much in one place will cause questions." Jill nodded and said, "I will help them for that." I looked at Shade and said, "have you ever done make your own pipe bombs?" Shade, JD and Rain shock there head and Billy raised his hand with Jill I looked at Billy and said, "right if you stay with me to the bank you for spread out your showing for what is needed." Sherry and Angela then said, "what about us?" I smiled and said, "well you are going to take James and Claire clothes shopping." Leon looked at me and I said, "we and you are going to the gun stores, everyone has guns but we need ammo." Chris David then said, "what about me and John?" I smiled and said, "you John and Rebecca hit up medical supplies, every group has at least one untraceable phone," LJ then said, "what about me and Carlos?" I smiled and said, "LJ your with Jill, Carlos you with me and Leon." Everyone nodded and we moved around your clothes to hid our guns and we head off. Alice went with the one and his team and they waited behind the bank.

I went in and went to the desk and rote the account and number for card less with takeout down and the women went pink and said, "you will need to see the manger." I nodded and was taken though to the back and the manger went pink and said, "do you want the set amount?" I nodded and said, "and in back packs please of course you can take out the cost of the bags from the full amount but I am in a hurry." The man nodded and I waited 30 minutes and Jill called and said, "cars are done," I then said, "I am still in the bank it should not be much longer." Jill hanged up and I left out the back with 6 bags. I gave each team head a lot of money and Leon looked at me with Carlos and I called Jill and said, "where are you?" Jill then said, "by the park," I saw the park was in the middle of town and I said, "I have to drop off some bags ok?" Jill then said, "money?" I then said, "yes." we head over there and I took out a lot and gave some to Carlos and Leon, Chris then said, "Barry is picking up spray pain for them." I nodded and said, "ok, spread everything out." Jill nodded and we head off, Stoneville had 3 gun stores that where on there own and we called Jill to pick everything up as we took a hell of a lot of there stock and paid them over the odds, there was a few in the mall and we headed over and I said, "use things from the hurting shops in here." Carlos saw Billy and said, "I am going to go with Billy." I nodded and Leon took my arm as we went around picking up knives mostly and belts. Once we where we got in to the vans. Barry had got three of them and we drove out. We stopped in a low class motel who didn't ask any questions.

I cut and styled everyone's hair and issued contacts to them all, but Sherry and Angela. The one didn't have hair so I used body art to make him look not like himself. Everyone sat down as it was a two rooms together around the place and Chris then said, "I cant believe we have done this," I looked at him as I was in Billy's arms and said, "we will need to move in the morning." James then said, "we could head upstate to some woody cabin, buy it out right start stock pilling ammo and weapon in till we plan our next move, the girls need to learn how to shoot." I nodded and said, "everyone here needs to sharpen there skills," David then said, "we could lay low and put out fishing for over saviours start up a network of our own bring down umbrella, if we find enough people we can start hitting them hard in places." I nodded and said, "we have more than enough money to start the ball rolling, me and James could but some of us back in to the system start using the stock market and bankroll ourselves." James smiled and said, "we could do it." Jill then said, "the stock market is risky," James then said, "true but I am very good at things like this, my dad did it and he paid you me to do everything." James shut his eyes like the memory was painful and I said, "it would pay off low." Chris then said, "can you put us in to the system?" I looked at him and said, "only a few people to many at once and it would be hard to explain, but the girls, and two others who will acted as there parents, all we need is two people and the rest of us can be careful in till we all get back in to the system."

Barry then said, "my wife and kids." I looked at him and said, "use your cell it will be safe to use them to call it but not to offend, we will have to get her, her own cell like ours then you can call as much as you want." Barry nodded and Jill then said, "what will we call ourselves?" Billy then said, "raccoon," everyone looked at him and he said, "we call ourselves raccoon US, U for united, S for survivors, Raccoon city is what brought us all together regardless of what we where before now, we are survivors and we are united in bring down umbrella and all BOW programs." Jill looked at a camera and said, "we should get out stores on line, can you bring up what we all looked like before?" I smiled and said, "yes, once we have a safe place and internet I can protect us from being tracked and hack the news, with James's help. We can put everything on the table to the public, we can set up floating boards for information I might be able to breach Umbrella for there BOW pictures if we get it all online we are one step forward." Rain then said, "I am a solider." JD nodded and Shade then said, "we all our, if we can get this set up get the others better we can sit a research place, we would all be trained and ready." Leon then said, "but the government would not," Alice then said, "I have friends near the Present I was one of the close women in his line of defence." Leon then said, "why did you leave?" Alice then said, "I was one of the best yet I wasn't but on his detail because I was missing a dick." I nodded and said, "it happens," Rain then said, "I couldn't move up in the police because I wouldn't fuck my boss."

Shade then said, "same job better money was my reason." JD nodded and said, "I was called to heavy handed to move up in the police." Jill looked shocked and I said, "Umbrella take the best and offer them more money and fair system to get ahead in get and much better medical, that if you don't become a lab rat." In the morning we all moved and started the hard work.

2 months after raccoon city….

I smiled we had all worked so hard and me and James had pulled enough stuff together I was sat in Billy lap as I hit the buttons and on every channel it when to a white screen and the words appeared WE DEMAND THE TRUTH, then an buried picture of raccoon city hall appeared and using key words by different presidents it said, "hello my fellow Americans, I stand here today to tell you of an injustice that has been committed against our country, it will not go unpunished." Next film foot that Jill had got about Raccoon city came up with Umbrella firing on the people, school children infected, it stopped with Cain being filmed saying, the infection is under control, please all go back to your homes, there is nothing to be worried about." Cain moved his hand and people started shooting in to the crowed, Jade had changed Jill's voice and Jill was being filmed in the church and said, "this is the T-Virus, it cause the brain to shut down, in humans, but not completely infect people are gone they are no longer there anymore they only have one thing on there mind the basic need, feed. The infect have no pain respond once infect it is subject to how long it takes to turn to a mindless biting machine. There is an anti-virus but it is hard every used it is not 100% effective. The virus carries are like zombies, but they are not the only things umbrella have made there is also BOW."

The since now came up with pictures with the Umbrella logo on about the Ma-121s, Fi-03, Tyrants, Trisquads, Ma-07s, Re-03, Av-01, Ar-12s, Ca-06s and then the T-virus. The screen went plant and the words came up THE TRUTH ABOUT RACCOON CITY. I smiled as the videos and satellite imagines of a bomb going off and new images of the celled off areas of Raccoon city and people at the barcodes crying and images. The words, and logo for umbrella, Tricell and WillPharma all came up and a voice of the head spoke man for all of came up and one by one the videos came up and the mess way all clear and it was "our BOW, Bio Organic Weapons programs." It stopped and the works 'would you like to know more?' Then the words fade away and the words appeared 'we the Raccoon US will not stop in till all BOW programs are destroyed, we are the survivors of Raccoon city and other places, this is our story. Here is our story.' A web address appeared and the president's voice then said, "we will remain strong, we will not be shaken by these weapons of mass destruction, and we will respond in kind." The screen went blank and then images from photo's of what the city looked like now came up and it when back and then an advert for Umbrella skin cream that renew dead cells came up and at the end of it, it said, "not all side effects now, product by Umbrella INK using new T cells to bring back dead cells side effects not all listed." The screen went blue beeped and back to normal. I hit the program to send an email to every email address in the world with links to the site.

Billy had his arms around me and I looked at Sherry and Angela and said, "what do you think girls?" They smiled and Rain had acted like an aunty to them with Claire and me and Alice there mothers and Jill an older sister. Rain then said, "come one, gun training." They both smiled and went off and Claire then said, "how did you did up that much dirt?" I smiled and said, "the joys of computers." James smiled as he had Rebecca in his lap and Rebecca said, "2 mouths, and that was worth it." Shade sat down with the others and David nodded his approval and said, "good work do you think we are ready to take them on?" I looked at him and said, "any other will be making trying to follow the leads we put down we can pick up more people." Alice was curled up in Carlos's arms and said, "they will all be trying to get out of that." I smiled and said, "then we will keep on hitting them with it." Barry wife came in smiling and said, "shopping," I smiled and my cell beeped and I picked it up and looked at it and said, "fuck," I turned back to my lap top and started hacking in to mainframes and in seconds shut it down and stood up and Billy then said, "Lil?" I looked at everyone and said, "T-virus infection is on the stress of Seattle." Everyone got up and we all started moving and Barry's wife then said, "I keep an eye on the kids." Barry kissed her as we all hit the vans, all ready and willing to help with the worlds first really look at the virus that had changed all off there lives


End file.
